Time, Gods, and Magic
by FearlessSun
Summary: hiatus? possibly being rewritten
1. A Mission and an Attack

Nico sat in his cabin, polishing his pitch black sword, trying not to think of anything else.

There was a knock on the door and Annabeth walked in and said "Nico, Chiron has a job for you, and he wants to talk to you in the Big House."

Nico shrunk his sword back into a ring and said "I knew there would be something soon." and walked past Annabeth out of the door.

* * *

><p>Nico walked into the Big House and Chiron was sitting at a table. "Nico, I see Annabeth found you. Did she say much?" said Chiron "No, just that you had a job for me." Nico said as he sat down at the table.<p>

Chiron cleared his throat "It seems, long ago, certain demigods were blessed by Hecate. They gained the ability to use magic. Now thousands of years later, they have forgotten the gods. They call themselves witches and wizards, and they even have schools where they lean their 'magic'. "

Nico only nodded, and Chiron took a breath, then began again.

"There is a dark wizard who calls himself "Voldermort". Your father may have mentioned him once or twice?"

Nico remembered the time Hades had been in a rage because only part of someone's soul showed up. When Hades had found the rest of the soul scattered about, and the man the soul belonged to, calling himself the Lord of Death...Nico shivered remembering the thought of his father's face at that moment.

Chiron continued "The only one who can kill him, Harry Potter, is learning magic at one of the schools. This school is called Hogwarts, and its in Great Britain. He is is danger though and, this is where you come in, you must make sure all goes smoothly. From Harry's protection, to Voldermort's death."

"So you want me to go to England, protect a guy I never met, ensure the death of Lord Voldy, pretend I know magic, peretend I'm not the son of the God of the Dead and ensure everything goes smoothly?" Nico asked, in an annoyed tone.

"I know its a bit much, but try to bear with me." Chiron pleaded.

"A bit much! This is crazy! Who knows how long this could take?" Nico shouted as he stood up.

"Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and some of the other campers will come if the situation is dire."

"Still! This is ludicrous!" Nico sighed and sat down.

"You know, we believe you may have another sister in Taiwan, who may, later, help you with your mission. " Chiron said, slightly changing the subject.

Nico's mind filled with questions. "Does she know about the gods? Is she like I was?"

"Yes, Hades has been using her for about 3 years. I know nothing knows about you though." Chiron spoke softly, trying not to anger Nico further.

"Your sister would've done a better job." echoed through Nico's mind.

"Taiwan? I went there one on accident,but when was Hades in Taiwan? Nevermind. I won't question it. When will I be leaving?"

Chiron replied "2 weeks. Shadow travel to Diagon Alley, go to Gringrotts and get some money from vault 113690, get your school supplies, and leave for Hogwarts." Chiron handed Nico a letter. "This is the official invitation letter."

It was addressed as following.

Nico DiAngelo

The Big House

Half-Blood Hill

New York

United States

'Didn't I just get here a few minutes ago?' Nico thought.

* * *

><p>Jack and the Doctor ran into the TARDIS and slammed the doors shut.<p>

"What was that?!" Jack yelled at the Doctor.

"They're wizards!" the Doctor yelled back. The console sparked as the Doctor pulled levers and flipped switches vigerously.

"Wizards?!"

"They have an ability to harness certain energies and use them to their advantage! I don't know very much about them!"

"Doctor! They zapped us with their sticks! What was that?!"

The TARDIS landed with a 'thud', and the Doctor scanned himself and Jack with his sonic screwdriver.

"No! Impossible! Can they do that?"The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor? Whats going on?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how to fix this! I can't stop it in time!" the Doctor yelled, while typing on his computer and messing with his screwdriver.

"DOCTOR! Explain!" Jack yelled, worried because the doctor wouldn't say anything to him.

"HA! This is all I can do for now!" Jack give me your arm!"

Jack obeyed, and the Doctor gave him a shot, then he injected himself.

"Now, we will wake up in 12 hours. I will explain the effects of the spell and the shot, when we wake up."

"Doc-tor?" Jack said woozily.

Jack fainted, then the Doctor did as well.

* * *

><p>Jack woke up, and his clothes were too big. No, his body was too small. The doctor was a few feet away, except...he looked like a kid. A 11 year old kid, in clothes that were too big.<p>

"Doctor...explain this now!" Jack groaned, still groggy from waking up.

"Wizards hit us with an anti-aging spell, I gave us both a shot to stop it, it did, but it was a little late and now were both about 11-12 human years old again on the outside. Your memories are fine, but because I'm a Time Lord, my mental state will be a bit fragile."

"So, were both kids. For how long? How is this fixed?" Jack questioned.

"Were going to un-do this the way it was done." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"How then?"

"Were entering a wizardry school, as wizards, to to complete our magic education. And, gain back our adult bodies." The Doctor said, as he stood up. He landed the TARDIS and said "Any second now." Then, two letters flew into the TARDIS' and the Doctor took one and handed it to Jack.

Jack Harkness

Console Room

TARDIS

Earth (pending)

Time and Space

Jack looked up from his letter and the Doctor grinned with a childlike innocence and said "Allonsy!" dragging Jack out of the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

TA-DA~ a Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Olympian crossover! This will be fairly similar to other stories with Hogwarts and Nico, or Hogwarts and the Doctor, in the beginning. I have some ideas to change it and Nico's new (OC) Taiwanese sister will show up to move the plot along in different directions. I'm really enthusiastic about this story, so I hope to have 1-2 chapters a week up.

Review, or well...*evil smile*


	2. Train Rides and Terror

Shadows began to gather in a corner of Diagon Alley. All the shodows seemed to morph together, until a boy dressed in all black stepped out of the corner, then all the shadows seemed to disperse.

Nico di Angelo began to wander, observing the witches and wizards walking, buying, talking, selling and going about their everyday lives. He hadn't really come for supplies, he had come to spy.

He watched them and noted the following: Pictures could move, the Daily Prophet was extremely biased, the Quibbler was weird, even by wizard standards, and many other things

* * *

><p>Aug. 31<p>

The Doctor landed, then he and Jack stepped out of the Tardis. He looked up at the sign that read 9 3/4. The Doctor began to walk away from the TARDIS and Jack said "Are you leaving it? You might need her later, Doctor."

"Don't be silly, the TARDIS is going to travel to when we arrive!" the Doctor snapped "And call me John!"

In a whisper the Doctor said to Jack "Due to the de-aging, my mental state is very fragile. I may not be able to defend myself from psychological attacks very well."

They left to board the train, then the TARDIS flew off. Then, all the shadows moved to one corner of the station. They gathered in a corner, making it darker, and thicker until a scrawny boy dressed in all black stepped out of the darkness, and the shadows fleeted away.

He walked to the platform and stepped into the train with only a small suitcase dragging behind him.

Harry, Hermione and Ron could only stare. "Hermione, do you know what that was?"

"U-um-umbrakinesis! That should be impossible for anyone near our age, its even difficult for adults,and by difficult, I mean theres a risk of destroying yourself, but thats not it." Hermione stammered. Harry wondered about the boy and asked "What?" Hermione took a deep breath. "It's dangerous. Almost classified as dark magic by the ministry decades ago. The use of it is frowned upon almost everywhere!"

Ron asked them "Who d'ya suppose he is?"

"What about the blue box?" Harry asked the other two.

"I-I really don't have clue about that." Hermione said

Ron gasped "Its really the end of the world now!"

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione left for the prefect's train car, and Harry found himself sitting with the oddest, yet most terrifying combination of people. Luna Lovegood, the boys from the blue box, Ginny Weasley, and the boy who walked out of the shadows. ~{Nico is across from Harry near the door, sitting next to Ginny and Luna, Harry is next to the Doctor and Jack. in case you were wondering}<p>

The boy from the shadows sat there staring at the floor while twisting his ring.

"Jack, do you you remember what I was saying about radiation? Apparently they harness the radiation and use something similar to the Carrionite's word-magic to control it!" the Doctor exclaimed, holding both the most basic and the most advanced textbooks simultaneously.

"Who are you?" Harry tried to ask politely, he also wondered who the biy from

the shadows was.

"I'm John, John Smith and this is-"

"Jack Harkness, how are you?"

"Jack..." John said.

Harry replied "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." and Harry noticed the boy in black's eyes flashed, and he stopped twisting his ring for a second, then he resumed messing with his ring.

Ginny and Luna introduced themselves, and Luna mentioned "Why are you reading the seventh year charms book?" John answered "I finished the other six already. I've also finished most of the other books too."

"Relax, thats normal for him." Jack told the others as the three experienced wizards gaped.

Suddenly, there was a chill in the air, and all of the happiness seemed to disappear.

A dementor.

Four very different reactions took place in the train car.

Ginny and Luna, who hadn't experienced extreme tragedies, just became cold and depressed.

Jack appeared to be reliving some kind of painful torture, and under his breath Harry thought he heard "dying yet again" and "Master, stop!" muttered under Jack's breath.

John had already passed out, and was not doing well at all, mentally.

Shadow Boy, however, started yelling at the dementor. "Του σας! Αυτό που δεν περίμενα να είμαι εδώ; Πρέπει να έχετε έρημη Πατέρα, αλλιώς θα ξέρατε. Αν ήξερα ότι ήμουν εδώ ποτέ δεν θα του έρθει!" he nearly screamed, his eyes glinting like a mad man.

Strangely enough, the dementor disappeared at his words, and a chill hung in the air. Ginny and Luna recovered, but Jack wasn't doing well, but had mostly recovered. John had woken but he seemed to not be in his right mind.

John said "They broke the mental shields, Jack. I see them, I see them all dying or in worse-than-death situations. Even you. How many times have you died because of me? Think of the ones I couldn't save...and the ones I killed myself." he said while shivering, eyes wide and broken inside.

Jack slapped him and he seemed to return to his normal self.

John said "What was that thing? It broke down all my mental shielding."

Harry replied "Its a dementor, it brings up bad memories and emotions. I'm interested in what you did." Harry turned to Nico and asked "Who are you, and what did you do?"

"Nico diAngelo, and, wouldn't you like to know?" Shadow boy- or Nico said, smirking.

"I need to meditate, get my mental shields back up, just don't bother me until we arrive." John said and he closed his eyes.

"Well, all we can do now is not bother him." Jack said and sighed.

Harry talked to Ginny, Luna and Jack, while John meditated and Nico went back to what he was doing before- sitting quietly and twisting his ring.

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, Jack tapped John on the shoulder and said "John. John!" but when he didn't respond, Jack yelled "Doctor!" at him. After that, Jack grew frustrated and he started tapping a 4-beat rhythm. John immediately snapped awake, and Jack but his hand on John's shoulder and said "It's time to go."

* * *

><p>Everyone got off the train and headed to the building. Harry left with two of his friends, then Nico and some other first years, including Jack and John took the boats over the lake.<p>

They entered the building and "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" boomed and echoed through the hall.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~ Theres Chapter 2! Oh gosh, the poor Sorting Hat is going to go through a lot of mental trauma next chapter. Also, should I put Nico, Jack and the Doctor all in Gryffindor? If I put Nico in Slytherin, I kinda want Jack to go too. Please review yojr opinion on the housing. I have Monday off so I want to write chapter 3 ASAP.

Thanks for reading~


	3. Sorting and Fear

All the new Hogwarts students walked in, and saw a rugged old, cliché witch hat on a stool.

Then, it moved, cleared its throat- or whatever hats use to talk and burst into song.

"In times of old when I was new,

and Hogwarts barely started,

the founders of our noble school,

thought never to be parted:

united by a common goal,

they had the selfsame yearning,

to make the worlds best magic school,

and pass along their learning,

'together we will build and teach!'

the four good friends decided,

and never did they dream

that they might someday be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere,

as Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair,

of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendship fail?

Why, I was there and so I can tell

the whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin

" we'll teach those whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw

"we'll teach those whose intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor

" we'll teach those with brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff

"I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same."

Those differences caused little strife

when first they came to light,

for each of the four founders

had a house in which they might

take only those they wanted.

So, for instance,

Slytherin took only pure-blooded

wizards of great cunning,

just like him,

and only those of sharpest mind

were taught by Ravenclaw.

While the bravest and the boldest

went to Gryffindor,

good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

and tought them all she knew,

thus the houses and thier founders

retained their friendship firm and true.

So Hogwats worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The house that, like pillars four,

had once held up our school,

now turned upon each other ,

and divided, sought to rule.

And for awhile it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

What with duelling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four,

were whittled down to three,

have the houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the sorting hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into houses,

because that is what I am for,

but this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you,

still I worry that it's wrong,

though I must fulfill my duty,

and must quarter every year.

Still I wonder whether sorting

may bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes.

and we must unite inside her,

or we'll crumble from within.

I have told you, I have warned you..

Let the sorting now begin."

The Doctor gaped at the hat and wondered how it worked.

Jack resisted the temptation to yell 'IT'S ALLIIIIIVVVE!'.

Nico didn't really know what to think anymore.

Then, the witch named McGonnagall read out the name "Abott, Hannah!" and a girl walked up, sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled.

"No, I just put my mental shielding back up!" Doctor/John said to Jack.

Nico only sighed 'Oh, that poor hat... What terrible things will it find in my head?' was all he could think.

"Harkness, Jack!"

Jack walked up and sat down on the stool.

"Disgusting! How old are you?! I see, but still disgusting! SLYTHERIN!"

A ghost of a smirk was on Jack's face as he headed to the slytherin table, and everyone wondered what could stir such a reaction from the Sorting Hat.

A few others were called until "Smith, John!" was called. The Doctor walked up to the stool and the hat was placed upon his head.

'Oh, such a brilliant mind!' said the hat in the Doctors mind.

'Telepathic hat?'

'In a way.'

'So you look at my memories, and judge where I belong based on my experiences.'

'Yes, it seems you blocked off some maybe? Large gaps of your life are missing. Do you have amnesia?'

'No, you just probably shouldn't see those memories.'

'I do want to judge you properly. I'm sworn to secrecy and no one will know about your past.'

'Well...don't make a scene. Just you looking through my head now is hard enough.'

The Doctor lowered all his mental shields.

'My oh my! I can see why you had those up, and such advanced ones at that.' The hat told the Doctor.

'You must be in'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Doctor fainted, causing a commotion. Jack walked up and clapped out

1 234

1234

1234

123-

The Doctor awoke on that clap, and was escorted to the hospital wing by Madame Pompfrey, and the boy who made the Sorting Hat exclaim in disgust, Jack Harkness.

The sorting continued as usual, until one student was left- Nico diAngelo.

"Nico diAngelo!" was called, and the boy walked up. Suddenly, all the ghosts present seemed to become paler, if possible, and they proceeded to kneel and stutter "My Lord!"

Nico diAngelo death glared at the ghosts and they rose and scattered out of the room.

He walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

The hat screamed bloody murder.

"SO MUCH DEATH! DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! WARS! TERRIBLE WARS! THE PAIN! THE LOSS! MORE DEATH! TOO MUCH DEATH! " it wailed.

The hat finally stopped and gasped for breath and said "Slytherin."

Nico diAngelo walked to the Slytherin table. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~ I would like to thank Guest, Clara Oswald (guest) and Blue281 for reviewing!<p>

On an unrelated note, I spoke to my sister about what fanfics she thought I should write, and all of them had to do with sending characters from fandoms on different 3 contenients to Hogwarts. I told her that nobody would read that and she replied with "I would!" _sigh... _


	4. Headmasters and Suspicion

*recap*

The hat screamed bloody murder.

"SO MUCH DEATH! DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! WARS! TERRIBLE WARS! THE PAIN! THE LOSS! MORE DEATH! TOO MUCH DEATH! " it wailed.

The hat finally stopped and gasped for breath and said "Slytherin."

Nico diAngelo walked to the Slytherin table. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop

*end o' recap*

Dumbledore broke the silence. "And that concludes our Sorting! We would like to apologise for the dementor on the train. The ministry sent it to- and I quote 'ensure your new teacher's safety'. This year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position will be taken over by Delores Umbridge. In other news-"

"Hem Hem!" Delores Umbridge gave her speech, occasionally glancing at Nico and Harry.

Nico could only groan. 'Stupid dementor, stupid ghosts, and STUPID HAT! ' his cover was going to be blown soon.

Meanwhile at the Hospital Wing, John and Jack were dealing with Madame Pompfrey.

"You two had an encounter with the dementor on the train and you didn't come straight here?" asked Madame Pompfrey, obviously not at all happy with the two boys.

"I'm fine. Jack instantly recovered, and I meditated the rest of the train ride. I only passed out during the Sorting because the hat was digging through my memories."

Madame Pompfrey shoved some chocolate down the two boy's throats and reluctantly sent them off.

* * *

><p>"HE'S A DEATH EATER! HE'S GOT TO BE!" shouted Ron after Harry had told them about his experience with DiAngelo.<p>

"Ron, he's only 13 at most, theres no way he could be a Death Eater." Hermione reasoned.

"What could make the hat freak out so much then?" Ron asked.

"What about the two others? John and Jack? Those weren't exactly typical either!" Harry interjected.

"I'm going to make a list of things we know about them!" Hermione announced.

Nico DiAngelo:

American accent?

Strange Language?

Slytherin

Hat screamed during sorting

Death?

Ghosts call him Lord

umbrakinesis

John Smith:

Friends with Jack Harkness

Gryffindor

Fainted during sorting

Four-beat rhythm

Mentioned death, and Harkness dying multiple times

Blue Box

Meditation

Jack Harkness:

Woke John twice and took him to the Hospital wing

Master?

Death?

Made hat yell out in disgust

Slytherin

"Looks like we have a lot of unanswered questions, and not a lot to go on." Hermione said and sighed.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore sat down in his office.<p>

"What did you see in his mind?" Dumbledore asked the hat which was sitting on a stool a few feet away.

"He was underground. He was walking through some kind of field. There were ghosts everywhere, just standing. He walked to another place. There, it looked more normal. It looked similar to the muggle world, but the people were still not living. In another part there were ghosts being tortured. He did nothing. In all the places he did nothing. He just kept walking, like he was used to it, like he was comfortable. Like he was home."

This worried Dumbledore. Where was he? How could he just walk through that place?

"In other memories, he was fighting in some kind of war. He used a sword as black as night, he manipulated shadows, and he rose the dead."

Now Dumbledore was very concerned. No child could use umbrekenesis like that or raise the dead.

"He means no harm to the students of Hogwarts, Albus, or wizards in general. Actually now only wishes harm to come to one known wizard."

Dumbledore relaxed a bit but..."Who is it?"

"Tom." the hat replied.

* * *

><p>Nico began to walk to the dungeons with the rest of the slytherins, when he was summoned to Dumbledore's office.<p>

"diAngelo! The headmaster wishes to speak with you!" Professor McGonnagall yelled.

Nico was not surprised. After the giant commotion the stupid telepathic hat caused, he could only expect this to happen.

He followed her to a statue to which she said "Lemon Drop." and it moved. Nico entered the office, where the headmaster was seated behind a desk, along with the ugly pink woman who stood beside him.

"Ah, good evening Mister diAngelo!" the headmaster said with a mysterious smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about your sorting."

"Yes, what about it?" Nico tried to seem nonchalant.

"The Sorting hat refuses to tell me about what he saw in your mind. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to give you such bad memories?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." replied Nico bluntly

This made the pink lady angry. "I demand you tell us! You could be conspiring against the ministry!"

"Delores, he is just a boy! If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to. Besides, from what the Sorting hat did tell us, I think Mister diAngelo won't tell us anyways." Dumbledore said, blue eyes, still twinkling.

Umbridge was not happy with this. She stormed out of the office, with an expression that looked more like a toad than ever. As she left, Dumbledore turned to Nico. "Is there anything you will tell me?"

Nico looked at Dumbledore with a cold look in his eyes. "I am just here to protect someone. Do not interfere with my mission." Nico stood up, and left as well.

"Let us just hope he won't get into trouble. We have no reason to to take action now, and I hope we won't have to." mumbled Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"Do you know, your soul is no longer natural?" Nico asked Jack in an empty hallway.<p>

"Excuse me?" Jack asked back, worried about all Nico knew. And all he knew.

"Your soul. You can't die. Not for at least millions of years." Nico stated. "You're still human, but you're different. It doesn't matter to me though. You aren't part of the current mission, so you aren't my problem. Just letting you know if you didn't." Nico then dissapeared into the shadows, leaving Jack wondering how Nico knew that. And what happened after Jack was 'Nico's problem'? What gave him such athourity over souls?

Jack pondered while walking to the dungeons.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~

There we go! Put a little bit more PJO/Who in there. No, there will not be a Nico/Jack paring. First, theres no cool name for it. (Nack? Jico?) Second, I just don't think I can do that. I don't want to overestimate myself and end up painting myself into a corner.

In other news, my sister is starting to 'Sherlock' her TV shows and movies. Figuring out what happens next in the plot, then yelling It out for the world to hear (beware of spoilers) "KANAME IS YUKIS BROTHER!" for example. You guys just be glad you don't have to live with her all the time.

Thanks to **speaknoevilsaynolies **for favoriting and following!


	5. Breakfast and Questions

"What about the boy who fainted?" Dumbledore asked the hat later that night.

"I can not tell you anything about him." The Sorting Hat replied.

"No?" Dumbledore asked, lightly shocked.

"Not a word from me. He had very strong mental shields up. He lowered them on the condition that I wouldn't speak of what I saw."

"What about his friend? Jack Harkness."

"No. Nothing about him either."

"Did he have similar conditions?"

"No. I'm just disgusted by what I saw in his head. Some things shouldn't be said aloud." Dumbledore sighed.

"Lets just see how they do in their classes."

* * *

><p>Jack walked up to the Doctor who was eating a banana during breakfast. The Doctor looked extremely drained, like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.<p>

"What happened to you?" Jack asked looking at the zombified Doctor.

"Spent all night putting up more temporary shields. I'm exhausted, but I will be okay. When we finally have a day off I can spend the necessary time to make some proper shields." The Doctor answered and groaned.

"Don't be so grumpy! They have bananas here. Also," Jack's voice dropped a bit "Beware Nico di Angelo."

"Who?" the Doctor questioned.

"Nico di Angelo. Remember they boy on the train? Apparently, during the sorting, all the ghosts bowed to him."

"What?"

"Thats not the half of it. The hat screamed during his sorting. And I mean, for his life, torture, pure screams of terror, screams."

"What?!"

"Yeah, also, on my way back from the hospital wing, he approached me and told me some stuff about how "My soul is not natural." but in that mumbo jumbo he said "You can't die. Not for millions of years." he knows about that. He knows part of my secret."

"What!" it was hardly even a question now.

"Still more. He said something about how my soul wasn't "his problem", which also makes me wonder, who gave him authority over souls and death? Then he melted into the shadows. No wand, no incantation, nothing. Is he even a wizard?!"

"Is he even human?" the Doctor said quietly to Jack.

By now, a few of the students were staring. Some were wondering what they were talking about, but most just seemed unhappy about the Doctor yelling "What!" so early in the morning.

"After classes, we can talk in the library." Jack headed off to the slytherin table to find some breakfast of his own.

Hermione took this opportunity to speak to the Doctor.

"Hello, it's John, right?"

The Doctor simply replied with "Yes, how did you know who I am?"

"I watched your sorting. Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, the hat looking at my memories just messed with my head." the Doctor covered.

Hermione continued "I also heard you were attacked by the dementor on the train.

"Er- yes, but I'm fine!" replied the Doctor awkwardly. "I've got to go now." he said and walked off.

* * *

><p>Nico walked into breakfast feeling dead, ironically. Almost the moment he stepped in, he was attacked by Hermione.<p>

"Hello, you're Nico, right?" she asked.

"Last time I checked."

"Are you really an umbrekineisis user?"

"Maybe..."

"How?" Nico sighed. This girl was probably going to interrogate him about everything.

"Family trait."

"Really, what else?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Are you from America? Your accent sounds like it, but there are other sounds mixed in." Hermione switched topics.

"They come from my other languages."

"Which are?"

"Again, none of your business."

"What did the Sorting Hat see in your mind that made it scream?"

"My memories."

"Why do ghosts avoid you, or call you Lord?"

"My family." Hermione noted the second mention of his 'family'.

"Are there any schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America?"

"Sort of."

"How can there 'sort of' be a school?"

"Not your place to know."

"What is your 'family'?"

"All you need to do is know they're old and powerful, so hope you don't offend them."

"Who are they?"

"None of your business."

"Who are you?"

"Nico."

"What are you, Nico?"

"You already know what I was going to say next." Nico walked off to the slytherin table.

Hermione sighed. This boy was hiding something. She decided she would find out what it is he kept a secret, no matter what. She walked back over to Harry and Ron to discuss the information she got.

* * *

><p>Delores Umbridge was looking for John Smith. She had wanted to question him on his sorting but Dumbledore hadn't let her claiming he was ill and could be spoken to later. But she wanted to talk to him now.<p>

Luckily, as she walked towards breakfast he was walking out.

"Mr. Smith! I need to speak with you." she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes, Professor?" the Doctor asked.

"Please, come to my office to have our little chat." she persuaded.

She led him off to her office. When she arrived, she sat down and looked around. The perfect shade of pink! Everywhere!

The Doctor sat down opposite her and glanced around the room.

"Mr. Smith, are you feeling aright? You fainted after your sorting, are you feeling better now?" Umbridge asked in another cloying tone.

"I'm feeling better, but still not quite 100%." the Doctor answered.

"The boy that took you to the hospital wing, are you two good friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, we go way back." the Doctor said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Really? Did you have a feeling he might be sorted into slytherin?"

"Yeah, It wasn't much of a shock, he can be pretty tricky and cunning, at times." the Doctor said, remembering when he met Jack during WWII, conning not just for money, but for revenge.

"Did you hear about Mr. di Angelo's sorting? Do you have any suspicions about him?"

"I heard a few things but, I'm not really one to gossip." the Doctor decided not to mention what di Angelo had said to Jack, or what had happened on the train. Even if she was one of the professors at this school, he did not trust her, or her sickeningly sweet voice, or her strange pink obsession.

"Well classes will be starting soon. You should probably get prepared. Thank you for having such a _nice_ little chat with me." she said again and the Doctor left.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~

WOO! One more chapter! And actually uploaded at a reasonable time of day for a normal human!

**Tubble** (guest): I won't stop! This is so much fun to write. Here we have a bit of questioning going on. Thank you for the cookie! My grandmother was making cookies the other day and I but some blue food dye in them! She was a little mad, but it was worth it! Thank you for the kind words!

In other news, my awesome rock collection now has Obsidian, petrified wood, amathyst, and tangerine topaz!

Disclamer: HAHA I AM RICK RIORDAN! I AM ALSO J.K. ROWLING! AND MOFFAT AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS DOCTOR WHO! Right! Nope! I lied! Obviously! If you think I actually own this, _you're probably an idiot!_

Thank you for reading! Review please!


	6. Classes and Staff Meetings

~{AN}~

WHAT? ANOTHER UPDATE AT A REASONABLE TIME OF DAY?!

**Dampjofandom**: I'm glad you think its good! Here, have an update!

**Guest**: Also glad you like it!

Thanks to **dampjofandom** who followed!

Also, this wouldv'e been up yesterday but apparently, according to my Grandparents and my math teacher, I'm not 'working to my full potential' while making As in her class, so we had to have a loooong conversation. :-p

* * *

><p>In this chapter, A breif summary of their classes. All their classes are together for time's sake.<p>

* * *

><p><span>History of Magic<span>

The Doctor walked into the History of Magic. The only class with a ghost as a teacher. He sat down next to John and Nico di Angelo walked in shortly after.

"Good day class." Binns said in a monotone with a bored face. His eyes scanned across the classroom but suddenly his eyes hit Nico.

"M-my Lord!" he said and bowed.

"Binns, just teach the class. " Nico replied in a cold tone.

"Yes...sir." Most of the students were shocked. Jack and the Doctor shared a look. What had happened at the sorting was not an exaggeration.

"Now about 1600 years ago in the land of ..." Binns began to drone on about one of the great goblin wars.

"and then Geoffrey the Gruesome sided with the Northerners and helped turn the tides of the war-"

"Thats not what happened..."the Doctor mumbled to Jack.

"His descendant Gilliard the Gutter was known for a similar feat 150 years later-"

"Thats not true either-"

This continued for the next 45 minutes or so. Every once in a while Binns would glance at Nico, or be interrupted by the Doctor, but other than that, nothing really happened.

Potions

"You! Smith was it?" Snape had chosen a gryffindor to humiliate.

"Yes, Professor Snape." the Doctor replied.

"Read the seventh line for the class please."

"After you put in the Viper's fangs, stir 5 times counter-clockwise, simmer for 11 minutes and add 8 grams of finely powdered root of black poplar and 2 roots of asphodel"

"Did you do this correctly?" Snape interrogated.

"No, because if instead of putting in the whole snake fang, if you extract the venom and stir it in, you don't have to wait the full 11 minutes for the calcium in the bone of the fang to dissolve, in fact you really would only need to wait 4. To shave off the time and still get the needed calcium, just add in double the roots of asphodel after you put in the black poplar." Snape was speechless.

Suddenly, someone across the room interrupted "Wait a moment. Wouldn't double the asphodel unbalance the other reasons its needed? The asphodel is also added to stabilize the reactions between the enzymes in the viper venom and the wormwood added in the next direction. If you double the asphodel, the effects of the wormwood completely disappear!"

Everyone turned to look at the second speaker. It was Nico di Angelo. All the other first-years were way out of their league. Most had never even seen most of the ingredients until the beginning of the lesson, however the 2 supposed 11-12 year olds continued to argue.

"The wormwood isn't even needed!"

"Of course wormwood is needed, otherwise the vapor doesn't become a silvery color!"

"How is the color important? The color just lets you know if you've made a mistake!"

"Exactly! Not adding the wormwood is a mistake!"

"How do you know if-"

"SILENCE!" Snape was almost shocked into silence but had finally realized the rest of the class actually needed to learn how to make the potion before revising it. "Make the potion as written, if for nothing else, for safety."

That ended Nico and the Doctor's discussion.

Transfiguration

If anyone had told Jack to turn a spoon into a daffodil a week ago, with a serious expression on their face, Jack probably would've been concerned about their mental health, but now...

"Jack, does my daffodil still seem a bit...spoony to you?" the Doctor asked.

Nico didn't get transfiguration at all. A spoon and a daffodil were nothing alike, how you could actually, physically turn one into the other, Nico had no clue.

DADA

"Good morning, class! Its so nice to see all your bright smiling faces looking at me!"

No one smiled.

"Pull out you textbooks and copy down the basics of jinxes and anti-jinxes!"

There was hardly any progress in this class, because there was hardly any point.

Charms

"Swish and flick. The incantation is 'Wingardium Leviosa'" Professor Flitwick demonstrated by levitating one of the books on his desk.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Doctor levitated his feather on his first try.

"Professor, is it possible to do magic without incantations?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, yes but its difficult. Most adults never do it in their lives."

Five minutes later the Doctor managed to levitate his feather silently, earning 30 points to gryffindor.

Nico di Angelo and Jack Harkness levitated their feathers after a few tries, but other than that, they didn't do anything exceptional.

Herbology

Nico di Angelo decided he was dropping herbology, and was going to take another class. Something where evil plant minions of Demeter and Persephone wouldn't try to strangle him.

The Doctor and Jack only watched as Nico and Professor Sprout were trying to remove the plant that had wrapped itself around Nico's neck. Nico kept shouting in foreign languages until they finally managed to get the plant off Nico. Nico then proceeded to stomp on the plant still yelling what sounded like cuss words at the plant.

Arithmancy

"Today, we will be starting with a math test. In arithmancy you apply mathematics to magic, but first, we have to know how well you now your mathematics. Today we will all be taking a math test. It starts out easy and becomes harder as time goes on. We will begin now."

Everyone stared their test. Hardly 30 minutes later, the Doctor had finished. Jack seemed to have more difficulties, but finished before class ended. Nico di Angelo, did not finish, like most of the other students.

* * *

><p>A meeting had been called in the staff room.<p>

Snape spoke first. "Dumbledore, these two first years were changing the potion- the potion we've all used for nearly centuries- to make it more efficient. On their first day here. John Smith and Nico di Angelo."

"Mr. Smith managed to use wandless magic today in class. The first class. On the second time he cast an actual spell! It may even be the first time he used magic!" added Flitwick.

"All we did in arithmancy today was take a math test. It starts with addition and subtraction. A hundred or so questions later, its mostly theoretical! He finished every single question! Even the theoretical ones to 'the best of his ability', and he turned it in during the first half of class! The first year Jack Harkness also did exceptionally well for his age." said the Arithmancy teacher.

"Student John Smith managed to completely transfigure his spoon into a daffodil. After class, he asked me questions about the theories behind transfiguration; questions most wizards wouldn't even be able to ask!" McGonnagal interjected.

"I don't know about John Smith's herbology skills, because one of my vines was extremely determined to strangle Mr. di Angelo, today. Isn't he the other student you mentioned, Professor Snape?"

"Yes, how did he do in his other classes?"

"He did alright in charms, just average."

"Not well at all in transfiguration."

"Hardly got past addition and subtraction in the math test today."

"It makes me wond-"

"Hem, hem!"

Everyone turned to look at Umbridge.

"Misters di Angelo, Harkness and Smith, did nothing surprising in defense against the dark arts."

"What did you do in your class, Professor Umbridge?" asked Flitwick.

"We all copied down lines from the first volume of 'Basic Defense Against the Dark Arts', specifically, jinxes."

All the other professors had expected something like this to happen after Umbridge's 'speech' the day before, and paid no attention.

"I think we need to speak with these students about them skipping a few years." said Snape.

"A few years? I don't think theres anything I can teach John after he figures out how to apply the formulae to spell-casting."

"Lets all decide on a new year for them in out classes, and the Headmaster will tell the students about their option of skipping years. Does this sound good to everyone?"

"Yes, but theres still the issue of still _having_ things to teach them."

"Tomorrow morning, the Headmaster will give the students their new schedules, with the more advanced classes, if they chose to be in the higher year."

"I believe that concludes today's staff meeting."

Everyone left the staff room.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

What? Everything important is at the top!


	7. Changes and Spying

~{AN}~

TEARS OF JOY! TEARS OF JOY! 26 REVIEWS TOTAL!

**Dampjofandom**: This is fifth year! Sorry about the confusion! Glad you still like my story!

**Guest**: I know its you...don't you have anything better to do? Thanks for reviewing!

**Timeparadox02**: My stoy could only hope to be as awesome as those two! *cough_Iupdatemore_cough* These are my 3 favorite fandoms as well! I also have Sherlock and Merlin high up on that list too!

**Moonshroom420**_: SO MANY REVIEWS! _First, Jack and John also made me crack up. No idea why. Secondly, there are always disgusting things on Jack's mind. Its enough to make the sorting hat blush! Oh my gods, thats my new catchphrase. Next, there will be confrontation o' plenty! Next, I know! Gods! Shes awful! I have lots of punishment planned! *sadistic grin* hehehehehehee. Next, I know! Luckily, Nico has plenty of other tactics! Like being awesome, boyishly handsome, generally cool, and shadow travel.

Thanks to **toddbag **and **moonshroom420** for following and **moonshroom420 **again fo favoriting!

* * *

><p>Jack, John, and Nico were all called into the Headmaster's office.<p>

Jack arrived first. He entered the room and saw the Headmaster seated at his desk.

"Hi, I'm Jack Harkness. Who are you?" the Doctor walked in as he finished and simply said "Jack."

Nico walked in a minute later.

"Do any of you know why you have been called here?" Dumbledore asked. The Doctor, Jack, and Nico all wondered if their cover had been blown, but then considered the others present.

"You all have shown your Professors your great magical talent, and some wish to teach you at a higher level."

All three students were shocked and relieved. Shocked that a Time Lord, an immortal Time Agent, and a Demigod, respectively, could have 'great magical talent'.

"John, you are now taking fifth year potions and charms, fourth year transfiguration, fifth year arithmancy, first year defence, second year herbology, and first year history of magic, if you chose to accept." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Some teachers wanted you in even higher years, but you are still 11 and putting an 11 year old in a class with 16 and 17 year olds doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Jack, you will be in first year potions, third year charms, first year transfiguration, fifth year arithmancy, first year defence, second year herbology and first year history of magic."

"Nico, you will be in fifth year potions,third year charms, first year transfiguration, first year arithmancy, first year defence and fourth year history of magic. Also, Professor Sprout wants to know if you wish to transfer out of herbology."

"Yes, I would rather take divination, if thats alright." Nico replied.

"Do you all want to take the higher years?"

All three apparent 11-12 year olds decided to take the higher years, and were handed a schedule."

"Jack, John, you are dismissed. I wish to speak with Mister di Angelo for a minute."

The two boys filed out, but after the door shut, they pressed their ears up against the door.

"What happened with the plant in herbology, Mister di Angelo?" asked Dumbledore.

"Plants don't like me. Simple as that." Nico snapped.

"But, why?" Dumbledore pressed.

"My stepmother doesn't like me, and plants are her and her mother's area of expertise, as some may call it. The pair of them are fairly powerful, so most plants have sworn their loyalty to them as evil plant minions." Nico explained.

Dumbledore was confused and intrigued by this, but continued on. "Because of your schedule changes, you cannot take divination. It seems like you may have to continue taking herbology the whole year."

Nico's face twisted with terror and fear. Seeing Nico's face Dumbledore reconsidered.

"I think, due to your situation, I should allow you to just have a free period then."

"Thank you." Nico said and turned to leave.

"Also," Dumbledore called out "I won't interfere on your mission, for now. However, if any students are harmed..."

"Don't worry Headmaster, no one on my end has an intention of harming the students."

The Doctor and John ran off just before Nico left Dumbledore's office.

As the door shut, Dumbledore pulled out three files. Smith, John; Harkness, Jack; and di Angelo, Nico. He first opened Nico's file.

Student: Nico diAngelo

House: Slytherin

Contact: ?

Other Notes: Promoted years, on a protection mission of some kind, conspiring against voldermort, herbology? step-mother, wars?, necromancy, umbrakenesis, underground, ghosts

Dumbledore decided his file was satisfactory.

He pulled out Harkness, Jack, but all it said was,

Student: Jack, Harkness

*see file, Smith, John

Dumbledore worried a moment and pulled out Smith, John.

Student: John, Smith

Underneath, there were only two words. Two words covering the whole page.

BAD WOLF

* * *

><p>Nico and the Doctor entered fifth year potions. Hermione, Ron, Harry and most of the rest of the class were just staring.<p>

Snape introduced them. "Class, these students are John Smith and Nico di Angelo, this is their first year at Hogwarts, but they have been placed in some higher years."

"OUTRAGEOUS!" yelled Draco as he stood up.

"Sit down Mister Malfoy, they will be joining this class, no matter your opinion." Snape said coldly.

Draco sat down looking glum.

Ron leaned over and whispered to harry, "Look, its the fainter and death boy."

2/3 of Hermione's targets were in this class. She would not let this opportunity to try to get some information fail.

* * *

><p>"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DOUBLE THE POPLAR! NOW SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" shouted Nico at the Doctor.<p>

The potion was emitting lots of thick black smoke when it was supposed to have a silvery vapour rising up.

"THE UNICORN HAIRS WILL STABILISE IT, AS WELL AS THIN THE POTION OUT TO ACHIEVE THE DESIRED RESULT!" the Doctor yelled back.

Nico threw the unicorn hair in and the colour became silvery. The fifth years had watched them alter one of the recipes they had been brewing for years in a fashion that took nearly an hour, while the two first years halved the time the first day they brewed the thing. It was quite shocking to them.

Snape took a sample of their potion and forced it down a mouse's throat. Instantly it fell into a deep sleep.

Everyone, including Snape was shocked their alterations actually worked.

"Ten points to gryffindor and slytherin for not blowing up the classroom."

Hermione could only gawk at them.

* * *

><p>After classes, Hermione was with Harry and Ron doing homework in the library.<p>

Nico di Angelo was sitting down, reading a book in some kind of a foreign language, when he was approached by Jack and the Doctor. The two of them walked up behind him and he said "So, what do you want Misters Harkness and Smith."

"We need to speak with you, alone." said Jack.

They left for a more secluded part of the library, near the restricted section. A certain trio watched from under a particular cloak.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

Jack decided to be blunt. "You know my secret. I want to know how you know, just from looking at me. I also want to know how much you know. Also, if I can get it out of you, I want to know why you seem to have jurisdiction over this and I want to know if it'll ever happen."

"You're going to have to repeat that. You said the word know about 5 times."

Nico replied.

"Seven!" the Doctor chirped.

"Well, lets see what I can tell you. Let's just call it 'a profound understanding of death' and be done with it. I have jurisdiction over it, because its my job."

"But, will it ever happen? I need to know." Jack was serious, and the atmosphere was tense.

"Not in your lifetime. Sorry, bad phrase I guess. Basically, not for a very, very long time, so prepare yourself. How long has it been already?" Nico asked.

"A few centuries." Jack answered truthfully.

"Now, you!"Nico said turning to John, "You, are something else entirely! I'm pretty sure the six of us could go on forever! Right? Hermione Granger? Ron Weasely? Harry Potter?" He stared directly at them, and they knew they were busted.

Harry threw off the cloak. "How did you know?!" he shouted.

"Please, I know the original owner of that cloak! You can't hide using the cloak of Death! Death is my next door neighbour, for crying out loud!"

Everyone looked at him strangely, but none could really object.

"Well, nice seeing you all, but I have something to do." he melted into the shadows and disapeared, leaving the two time-travellers and the golden trio standing there awkwardly.

"So, what were you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Jack immediately snapped back, "A very sensitive topic!"

"What do you think of him, though. Do you trust him?" Harry asked them.

"No, but he knows a lot. I trust him more than you right now though. He didn't try to spy on me!"

"Sorry about that, but we think he's a dark wizard, or something else potentially dangerous."

"Isn't he a bit young?"

"So are you, besides, I have a feeling all three of you aren't what you seem."

"Well then why are you telling us? What could you gain? Why do you trust us more than him? Didn't you just see us talking? Maybe we were conspiring against you!" Jack defended.

"You don't feel as dangerous. You don't radiate his aura of death and power."

"You don't know us though." said the Doctor, who had been quiet for most of the conversation up until now. He looked them in the eyes and they instantly felt a million miles away. They saw the madness in him. The rage and insanity he had shoved in the corner of his mind. That he tried so hard to hide.

They looked in his eyes and they saw the age. The turn of the universe. The depth of all that is. Was. And ever could be. The death, the sorrow, the pain the rage, the madness. They looked into his eyes, and felt it.

The Doctor thought about all his moments of rage, insanity, sadness, love, loss, and felt everything he had felt then. All the moments rushed through his mind, and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

CLIFF HANGER! Haven't had one yet and I felt compelled to end it here...

On another note, its Spring Break (in winter...weird right?) so updates will be more frequent this week!

Also, my dad asked "Can I make your story into a video game?" I said "No, I'll sue you for copyright infringment!" let me know if you get it!

Please Review!


	8. Iris Messaging and More Spying

~{AN}~

BOOM! ANOTHER CHAPTER! JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T SLEEP AND I HAVE LITTLE-TO-NO SOCIAL LIFE!

**Dampjofandom**: I love this review! Made me so happy! And about Nico's cover (I don't think Demeter and Persephone care! Also, please, do feel free to ramble. It gives an excuse to review!

**Moonshroom420**: WITHIN 24 HOURS! HOWS THIS FOR FREQUENT?!

Thanks to **chocolate-is-the-best** for following and favoriting! (Love your name)

* * *

><p>Jack caught the Doctor as he fell to the ground. Ron, Hermione and Harry snapped out of their trance and noticed the Doctor unconscious.<p>

"So," Jack began "which one of you wants to help me drag him back to gryffindor tower?"

* * *

><p>Harry and Jack, who were each holding up one of the Doctors arms had finally reached the fat lady's portrait. Harry whispered the password to her and they were allowed in.<p>

They half-drug the Doctor into the common room and sat him on one of the chairs.

"This place is really, really...red." said Jack while glancing around the room.

"I forgot you wern't a gryffindor! You should probably leave before someone notices you." Ron looked disgusted that there was actually a slytherin in his common room.

Jack sighed "Alright, when he wakes up, tell him this 'You blacked out, don't forget to set up your mental shielding,' if he doesn't wake up in the next 3 hours, just do what I did at the sorting to wake him up. Also, if he starts rambling, just ignore him, he'll be fine. Also, after you say 'mental shielding' he'll start meditating. Just leave him. He's fine." he reluctantly left and headed off to slytherin house.

When Jack finally entered the dungeons, he saw Nico di Angelo sitting in a chair, reading his book, while being yelled at by Draco Malfoy. Most of the other students were keeping a safe distance.

"What are you even reading?" said Draco.

"A book. Haven't you ever seen one, Malfoy?" Nico promptly answered back, not even looking up. Draco's ears turned pink at the insult.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled.

"What that his son was insulted and outsmarted by a dark and mysterious American?" Nico finally looked up from his book to stare Draco in the eye "My family is probably more rich and powerful than yours. We, however don't usually shove in people's faces and down their throats." he said darkly, staring at Draco with his intimidating black irises.

Draco gulped and backed off. No one dared to step within two feet of Nico for the next hour. Nico shut his book and walked off.

* * *

><p>Three hours later the Doctor still hadn't woken up. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville, who was in the common room and happened to see them drag the Doctor in, all stood in a semi-circle around his chair.<p>

"So, at the sorting, he did a clapping thing...right?" Neville asked.

"He clapped a four-beat rhythm." Hermione answered.

"Do you wanna do it?" Ron asked Neville.

"I'll do it." said Harry.

1,2,3,4

1,2,3,4

1,2,3,4

1,2,3,4

The Doctor woke up and started yelling. "κακός λύκος! κακός λύκος! κακός λύκος! κακός λύκος!" His eyes were wide with fear. He looked around and realised where he was and who he was with and calmed down.

"Well he did say you might ramble on a bit... You okay now?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Did he say anything?" the Doctor asked.

"Something about mental shields?" said Hermione.

"Ah! Thank you!" he closed his eyes and looked like he was going into a trance.

"…and this is probably the meditation he mentioned." Neville guessed. They all decided to follow Jack's instructions and leave him alone. The golden trio was more wary of him than they had before. John Smith, was definitely not normal.

* * *

><p>Nico decided to walk the grounds during his free period the next day. He started heading out of the castle. Up on the second floor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Nico walking outside.<p>

"Hermione," Harry began, "what class do we have next?"

"History of Magic. Why?" she replied. In response, Harry only pointed at Nico walking around the grounds.

"You want to try and spy on him again? Ron asked. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Thats why," Harry explained, "we do it the muggle way."

* * *

><p>Nico entered the Forbidden Forest. Hopefully, no one would look for him there. He reached into his pocket and felt his wand, a small prism, and a drachma.<p>

Once he decided he was in deep enough he levitated the prism and aligned it with the sun. He then casted the spell for water. He then pulled out the drachma.

He said "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Hazel Levesque, Camp Jupiter." and tossed the golden drachma in.

The image shimmered and showed Hazel brushing a unicorn. ~{AN- so girly...I know}~

"Hazel!" Nico shouted and she looked up and smiled.

"Nico!" she said "How's your mission?"

"Wizards are…. very snoopy." Nico said.

"What do you mean snoopy?" Hazel asked, looking confused.

"They keep spying on me...they might pop out at any moment. I let you know if

they show up. How's camp?"

"It's mostly okay, same as ever but tell me more about the magical wizard school! What's it even called?" Hazel asked.

Nico was silent for a while. Then he finally answered "Hogwarts. The School is called Hogwarts."

Hazel cracked up. When she finally stopped laughing she said "Sorry, sorry, respect the wizard community, even if their names are weird."

"There are houses in the school. Theres Hufflepuff-" she snorted. "Ravenclaw-" she was trying to be serious. "Gryffindor-" she was smiling. " and, the house I live in, Slytherin." she was giggling again.

"Theres a village named Hogsmead..." Nico said beginning to crack a smile himself.

"and the headmaster is Dumbledore..." Hazel burst into another fit of giggles.

"and theres a big bad guy called Voldermort..." Hazel and Nico both shook with suppressed laughter.

"and his followers are Death Eaters!" both burst out laughing. "Oh gods! Poor Thanatos! Nico, next time you see him, give him a hug for me! Death Eaters!" Hazel burst into more laughter.

Of course, the golden trio chose this time to finally find Nico. Wheat they saw was Nico and a girl in some kind of mist image with a horse, nearly rolling on the forest floor they were laughing so hard. This, was not what they expected from such a creepy person. They expected him to be contacting the Death Eaters, not laughing while talking to a girl in the mist.

"Hazel, they're here. I told you! What did I say?" Nico said, still laughing a bit.

"They're watching you now?" her eyes widened. "Are you going to hang up?"

"No, why would I?it's not like were doing anything wrong. I'm just having a casual chat in a dark forest with a girl in mist. Nothing illegal at all. You can come out now."

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked out of their hiding spots behind some trees with guilty looks on their faces.

"Well, Hazel, it was nice talking to you. I have to deal with them now, so I'm going to go."

The unicorn Hazel was petting whinnied and Ron's jaw dropped. "Bye Nico, have a nice time." she said and waved her hand through the mist. Hazel disappeared and Nico turned to face them.

"THAT WAS A BLOODY UNICORN!" Ron yelled, still gaping where Hazel disappeared.

"You have to be extremely pure of heart to touch a Unicorn! That girl was petting it! Who is she?!" Hermione yelled at Nico.

"So, you won't apologise?" Nico asked.

"Apologise for what?" Ron asked.

"You interrupted my nice chat and you were spying on me again. You weren't using the cloak that time but I can still tell you're there."

"Sorry, but why were you making mysterious calls to a girl in a creepy forest? And why were you laughing?" Harry asked.

"First, its not mysterious, its friendly. Secondly, I happen to like this forest. It's similar to one near my home. Thirdly, can't I be happy?" Nico asked. "You all are prejudiced. You keep following me because you think I'm evil, and you have very little evidence to support your claim. So leave me alone. Contrary to your beliefs, what I do happens to be my business. Mine and not yours. All I need you to do is stay alive and we don't even have to speak to each other."

"Why do you have to go all the way into a dark forest to call your girlfriend?" asked Ron.

Nico walked up to him and stared him in the eyes. "That was my sister." he hissed and he melted into the shadows again.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

Ta-da~

REVIEW DANGIT!

Also, what the Doctor yells in greek is bad wolf.


	9. Firenze & Nico diAngelo Lord of the Dead

~{AN}~

This is a little late. I BLAME THE CAKE!

**Jodyowl11**: Why thank you! I don't know why, but after I wrote it and read it the first time I cracked up. I honestly don't know why.

**Blue287**: Glad to see I'm still on the same level as bowties and fezzes.

**Dampjofandom**: A crush you say? Beware! Or Aphrodite will come for you!

**Timeparadox02**: I love it too! I'm also glad I can post more. It keeps the ideas from falling out of my brain!

**SaraphinaMalfoy08**: Why thank you!

Thanks to **swannie** and **Timeparadox02 **for following and **Timeparadox02 **for favoriting!

Also thanks to **Timeparadox02**for following and favoriting me! I'm touched, but it's kinda creepy how the e-mail I get says 'Timeparadox02 is following you'. STALKER. Kidding! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"I. HATE. IT. WHEN. HE. DOES THAT!" Ron bellowed.<p>

"He looks nothing like his sister." Harry observed.

"Ron, Harry, unicorns only allow themselves to be touched by pure people. Nico's sister was petting the unicorn. She must be an extremely nice person and the two of them seemed to be getting along. Therefore by extension, Nico is probably a good person too."

"No way! He's a slytherin and no one related to a slytherin, especially that particular slytherin, could ever be pure. She must be hiding her darkness under that 'pure' exterior!" Ron yelled.

"You can't fool a unicorn, Ron." Hermione scolded. "But," she began.

"But what?" asked Harry.

"I need to go to the library!" Hermione shouted, and ran off.

* * *

><p>Nico shadow traveled to another part of the forest.<p>

"Good day, demigod." said a voice from behind me.

Nico turned around. "Chiron informed me that you would be here. I am Firenze." Firenze said.

"Good day, Firenze. Please, do not call me demigod, someone may hear." I said.

"I have come to warn you." he began, "Mars has been especially bright and Pluto is drawing near."

"War and death are approaching." Nico said.

"It is inevitable." Firenze said sadly. " Although I'm glad someone so young can understand the stars."

"I'm older than I look." Nico said, looking off into the distance.

"I must go now. Beware the Doctor's wrath." and Firenze galloped off.

'The doctor's wrath? What would a doctor do? Give me shots?' thought Nico to himself. He started to head back to the castle for dinner. Classes were over.

* * *

><p>Professor Umbridge sat in her office drinking a cup of tea. That boy, Nico di Angelo was very incompetent. He couldn't read the lines he was supposed to copy down! So what did he do? He asked if he could write them in some other language? Ridiculous! di Angelo wasn't a pureblood name. He was probably one of those dirty mudbloods or filthy half-breeds. Disgusting. He was a slytherin too! Children in that house were supposed to be of clean blood.<p>

Also, who the heck was Jack Harkness? Harkness was not a common name, and most definitely not a pureblood name. He was in slytherin too! All this was preposterous! Once she drove Dumbledore out, she would make life a living hell for those two pieces of filth!

Then there was the Golden Trio of the half-breed, the blood traitor and the mudblood. How perfect! And Disgusting.

That was it! She decided. Anyone who dared to speak in her class, with the exception of one of her beautiful purebloods, would receive detention, wjere they could look at their own disgusting blood on the parchment and would be reminded by the scars on their hands.

She looked around her office once more. Oh, how wonderful and pink it was!

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Jack were walking through the corridor when they ran into the Headmaster.<p>

"Hello, Mister Smith, Mister Harkness." he said.

"Hello." the Doctor answered.

"Hello." said Jack.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Harkness I'm sorry, but we don't have contact information for either of you. I was wondering if you had anyone we could contact in case of emergency."

"Right." said Jack. "My and John's guardian is Gwen Cooper at Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Torchwood." said Jack.

"Thank you, Mr. Harkness." Dumbldore said, and he walked off.

"Really? John asked, "Torchwood?"

"I have a good team, but I need to contact them. Tell them whats going on."

He pulled out a pen and some parchment.

_To Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh,_

_I am currently de-aged and at a school for young wizards in scotland. Yes, wizards exist, but they're a very secretive community, they are not currently a threat. I needed a guardian, Gwen, thats you. If they ask any questions, just make something up. Don't worry about the owl, it will just fly back. If you need to contact me, attach a commlink or two to the owl when it comes back._

_Signed,_

_Jack and the Doctor_

Jack attached it to an owl and sent it off.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the library. She looked around for awhile until she found the right book.<p>

"Greek Mythology" was the title.

She opened the book.

"Table of Contents

The Primidorials

The Giants

The Titans

The Gods

Minor Gods"

She flipped to 'The Gods' and looked at the first page.

"Hestia is the goddess of the hearth and home. She is the oldest child of Kronos and Rhea. She was an Olympian, but she gave up her throne for Dionysis, god of wine. She was a pure and kind hearted goddess."

'Exactly the kind of girl a unicorn would love.' thought Hermione. She flipped the page.

"Hades is the god of the Underworld, the dead and shadows. He is also the god of wealth, due to the precious metals mined from the earth. He has a helmet that makes him invisible. He rarely leaves the underworld, but will on occasion. His wife is Persephone, who doesn't care for him much. He is the King of the dead but, death itself is another god, Thanatos. Hestia is his favourite sister."

Everything seemed to be in order. Plants hated him. Dead people called him lord. He could control shadows. Death was his next door neighbour. He liked creepy forests.

Nico di Angelo could easily be the god of the Underworld.

* * *

><p>BOOM! Was this okay? I know this chapters a bit shorter but the next one is already halfway done!<p>

Also, I'm considering writing another story. However, If I started writing another one, I may update this one less.

Review, or else my unipenguin robot army of death will conquer the world!


	10. Of False Gods and False Devils

~{AN}~

Okay, I won't lie to you...I finished this at 12:43 am

**Moonshroom420**: I know right!

**Moonshroom420** (again): Thank you. And TA DA~

**Blue287**: Thank you! Don't worry. They will be having a nice loooooong chat next chapter.

**Jodyowl11**: She was pretty close, but she isn't close enough to the truth.

**SerapinaMalfoy0188**: Yup!

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to breathe, but the wind was knocked out of her. It was just a hunch, a stupid idea, but it fit so well. She was shaking now. Gods...gods couldn't be real. That was ridiculous. Right? She wasn't so sure. Maybe she could look at the marauder's map to check? No. If he really was a god he could probably trick even the map. A god of dead people could probably sense people's souls too. That could explain how he sensed their presence in the forest.<p>

She pulled out two other books on Greek Mythology. She opened one that was titled "The Olympians" and flipped to Hades.

"When the three brothers drew lots for their domains, Hades got the worst one. Because of this he mostly sealed himself off in the Underworld. It has been said that Hades was driven insane by the time he spent alone down there."

That was not reassuring. She opened "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Underworld"

"In the underworld there are the Fields of Asphodel, for those who do nothing particularly good or bad in their lives. If you want an idea of what happens there, imagine standing in the wheat fields of Kansas forever."

'Kansas is in America, right?' Thought Hermione.

"There is also Elysium, for heroes and others who do good in their lives. It's like the Heaven of the underworld."

That sounded nice. Hermione hoped she would end up there.

"For those who do wrong, there are the Fields of Punishment. There, people who do the wrong things in life are tortured for eternity. Known punishments are pushing a boulder up a hill, only to have it fall back down when it reached the top, standing near a lake and a fruit tree, but never being able to eat the fruit or drink the water, being boiled in cheese fondue, forced to listen to opera music forever,…"

Hermione decided to skip ahead.

There were many detailed descriptions of the Palace of Hades, but this book seemed more like a guide, and not what Hermione was looking for.

She gathered her bravery and left the library.

* * *

><p>Jack and the Doctor were talking while walking through a seemingly empty corridor.<p>

Seemingly.

A particular bushy-haired girl was watching from a distance.

"Are you okay now?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I can't wait until the weekend." the Doctor said.

"I think all kids like the weekend." Jack said, teasingly.

"Shut up. You know what I mean. I want proper mental shielding!"

"Doctor, dinner is starting. We should probably go." said Jack.

"Yes, lets go." Hermione ducked behind a statue as they passed by.

'Doctor?' she thought.

* * *

><p>Hermione was in the library again looking at books related to the term 'Doctor'. After reading several entries of "a doctor is a medical person who..." or "a doctor is a person holding a doctorate in.." and "a doctor is a practitioner of medicine and..." she removed all the books that had something along those lines.<p>

She was left with only one book. Naturally she opened it.

"There is a man called the Doctor. He exists throughout all of time and space. It is unknown wether he chases danger or if danger chases him, but its always there. He has many faces and many names. He is called a great man by some, but a devil by others. There are names he gave himself, ones given by friends, and some by enemies. A list of names and titles follows.

"The Oncoming Storm, the Lonely man, the Bringer of Darkness, Sir Doctor of TARDIS, the Evergreen Man, the Eight Man Bound, Doktor von Wer, the Predator, the Interfering Idiot, Thete, Theta Sigma, the Sainted Physician, Ka Faraq Gatri, Dr. Rip Van Winkle, Prisoner 177781, the Supremo, Merlin, the Valeyard, the Curator, Get Off This Planet, the Destroyer of Worlds,"

Hermione gulped. If this Doctor really existed, he was definitely a powerful force, and not someone to make your enemy. She kept reading.

"Claudius Dark, the Last of the Time Lords, Perdix, John Rutherford, Doctor Caligari, Spartacus, the Great Wizard Quiquaequod, the Renegade, the Sandman, the Examiner,"

The next ones seemed very official, but Hermione had no idea what it meant.

"President of the High Council of the Time Lords, Keeper of the Legacy of Rassalion, Defender of the Laws of Time, Protector of Gallifrey,"

When she read the next line, she almost dropped the book.

"His most favoured alias however, is the most common first name and the most common last name on Earth.

John Smith.

Hermoine dropped the book.

If this was really happening to her then...

She shivered at all the possibilities.

She decided she would do nothing for now. Maybe she would confront Nico or John, but not tonight.

She left the library and headed to gryffindor tower. She didn't feel hungry for some reason.

She thought of the Doctor back when he was sleeping, and Nico when he was laughing. They didn't seem so terrifying then. Emotions and thoughts rolled around her like a kaleidoscope.

* * *

><p>Nico headed to Professor Trawleny the divination teacher. She was said to be a phony, but Nico wanted to see for himself.<p>

As Nico rushed out of dinner he was followed by 66.666% of the Golden Trio.

He entered Professor Trawleny's office. 66.666% looked in the crack in the door.

"Good evening, Professor." he said.

"Good evening, child. What have you come here for?" she replied.

"What will come to pass?" he asked

Trawleny gasped and smoke appeared. She spoke with a raspy voice.

_"A devil akin to a god,_

_And a god akin to a devil,_

_Will merge, no matter how odd,_

_With the army of rebels,_

_The one who keeps dying,_

_The one who lives,_

_One will be crying,_

_When their life, someone gives,_

_A full out war with Thanatos' nourished ones,_

_Will end in tears,_

_One where the only weapon banned is guns,_

_And love is what the enemy fears."_

She snapped out of her trance, and Nico was still in slight shock.

"Nothing," Nico said, "I just wanted to take a look at the divination room."

He left before she could ask any questions.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

BAM! Three books all summed up into one little prophesy! I know it sucks, but at least it rhymes! (mostly) And Gods! Do you know how long it took me to type those titles! Doctor, you have too many names!

Review! Its only been about four hours! (for me when I'm typing this) The unipenguin robot army is still here!


	11. God of the Dead and Destroyer of Worlds

~{AN}~

**Timeparadox02**: Thank you! I'm touched!

**Moonshroom****420**: Yup! SHE KNOWS! RUN!

**Blue287**: Yet no one (with a few exeptions) knows his real name...

**Jodyowl11**: Well, he did say people called him that...Thanks and you did, but you can again!...wait a minute...why aren't you updating your own story? I read it too you know!

**Dampjofandom**: Thank you! I'm touched. Thanks for letting me know. Maybe I should just write it in my spare time and upload it when its all finished. Also, ITS TOO LATE! SHE KNOWS! And yes, yes you did post that as a guest. Hows this for as soon as possible?

_**WE HAVE SURPASSED 1,000 VIEWS! OH MY GODS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!**_

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the common room.<p>

"I think Professor Trawleny gave a prophecy to Nico." Harry said.

"I thought she was a fraud, but...that was not faked." Ron said "Maybe we should pay more attention in her class."

Hermione gulped. "I… I think that I know who Nico and John are."

"Great!" said Harry. "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure. If I tell you, you may think I've gone crazy." Hermione said " Actually, I think I've gone crazy." She added in a quieter tone.

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"I think I'd rather confirm my suspicions first, but I'm going to need your help. First, tell me the prophesy."

" A devil akin to a god,

And a god akin to a devil,

Will merge, no matter how odd,

With the army of rebels,

The one who keeps dying,

The one who lives,

One will be crying,

When their life, someone gives,

A full out war with Thanatos' nourished ones,

Will end in tears,

One where the only weapon banned is guns,

And love is what the enemy fears."

Harry quoted.

'They'll definitely help us. But...army of rebels?...the one who keeps dying? The one who lives must be Harry. But who would die?' thought Hermione.

"Here's what we need to do." started Hermione.

* * *

><p>Jack and John,<p>

I want to talk to you. I think I know who you are. Come to the library at nine o' clock on Friday.

-Hermione

The Doctor received this note during potions. Luckily, Snape saw nothing.

Nico di Angelo,

I want to talk to you. I think I know who you are. Come to the library at nine o' clock on Friday.

-Hermione.

This note was given to Nico.

* * *

><p>When the day finally arrived, Nico shadow traveled to the library. The clock read 8:59.<p>

The Doctor and Jack arrived exactly at 9 o' clock.

Hermione took them to a far corner in the library.

She shook a little bit. "I know who you two are." she said.

Nico raises an eyebrow and glanced at the other two.

Jack looked slightly amused but the Doctor remained indifferent.

Hermione turned to Nico. "You are not Nico di Angelo." she began. Nico resisted the urge to laugh. "You are Hades. God of the Underworld and Lord of the Dead."

Nico was internally cracking up. This witch thought he was his father? He would never admit it! Wait... This gave Nico an idea. He silently prayed to his father.

"Yes, I am the greek god Hades, God of the Underworld, Lord of the dead."

Hermione, the Doctor and Jack...well...shocked didn't even begin to describe it.

"So the greek gods are real?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, child!" Nico said in an imitation of his father. He tried his best not to crack up.

"Why do you look 12?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"I can look like anything I want." Nico answered.

"What are the other gods like?" the Doctor asked.

'What did his father say when he went off on a rant?' Nico asked himself.

"Demeter is obsessed with cereal, Aphrodite is kind of a whore, Ares is a screw-up, Hephaestus is anti-social, Apollo has terrible haikus, Artemis is an extreme feminist who likes to turn boys into furry animals, Dionysus is a drunkard, Athena isn't too bad, Hermes is half-way decent, but he's a thief, and, don't even get me started on those brothers of mine!"

"The girl in the forest was Hestia, right?" Hermione asked, fairly sure he wouldn't kill her.

Nico preyed to Hestia hoping he would forgive her. "Yes, such a nice and pure hearted goddess."

Jack turned to the Doctor. "How come I've never heard about this?" he asked.

"Well most of the time the gods and goddesses of Earth never interfere. In an extreme situation they will. They're very secretive and I only know about them from the time I spent in Ancient Greece and Rome."

"You won't hurt us, right?" Hermione squeaked.

"I am nothing like that overbearing, idiot brother of mine. Just act normally around me. I believe we are all on the same side."said Nico

"The side against Voldermort." Hermione said.

"Correct." said Nico.

"Why are you still alive? Greece was conquered. You should be dead." Jack said.

"The Gods move with the west. Ever heard of Western Civilization? We live where the flame is brightest! We currently reside in America." Nico said.

"Wait, when you were in Dumbledore's office you said step-mother and her mother, not wife and mother in law, when you told him why plants hate you." interrogated Jack.

"Spying on me again, huh? I said step-mother and such because what kind of looks do you think I'd get if I said wife? I look like I'm 12!" Nico said.

'He has a point...' thought Jack.

"Moving on from the Lord of the dead..." Hermione began.

"You are the Doctor, Destroyer of Worlds!" she said looking at the Doctor.

"I hate that title!" he said.

"Care to explain?" asked Nico.

The Doctor decided to confess.

"I am the Doctor, I'm a time traveller. I travel through all of time and space in a blue box. I am of an alien race called the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey."

'Well some of those titles make more sense now...' thought Hermione.

"Why do you have titles like 'The Destroyer of Worlds' ,'The Predator', And 'The Bringer of Darkness'?"

"Those were given to me by my enemies." The Doctor defended

"But, who are your enemies?" she retorted.

"For example, many alien races that wish to conquer the universe or destroy Earth."

"Okay, but why do you like Earth so much? Why don't you like Gallifrey?" she asked. "Aren't some of your titles, 'President of the High Council of the Time Lords, Keeper of the Legacy of Rassalion, Defender of the Laws of Time, Protector of Gallifrey,'?What happened to Gallifrey? Why don't you protect it instead of Earth?" she pressed.

"BECAUSE IT BURNED!" he yelled. "Gallifrey burned, and it was my fault." he said, full of sadness.

"It's not your fault, Doctor." Jack said.

"But it is my fault, Jack you know that!" the Doctor snapped.

"Why is it your fault?" Fake Hades, AKA Nico asked.

"It's my fault it all burned!" he said.

"There was a war." Jack began.

"The Last Great Time War." added the Doctor. "There were the Daleks and the Time Lords. It was a terrible war spanning for centuries. The day I went back to Gallifrey, I decided that the fighing had lasted long enough. So, I ended the war."

"How did you end a war that lasted centuries. You're just one person." Hermione asked wondering 'Just how powerful is he?'

"I destroyed all of it." he said, his voice barley above a whisper.

"All of it?" Hermione pressed.

"Every last soldier, man, woman, child and every last stinking dalek! I killed them all! I murdered 2.47 billion children!" The Doctor broke down. "I must be a monster."

"He is the last Time Lord." Jack said to Hermione. "You are not a monster." he said to the Doctor. "If you let them continue, they would've destroyed the universe, maybe even the multi-verse."

"I agree with Jack." said Hermione "Just from what I've heard, I know you aren't. You are a great man."

"However," she said, "If John is the last, who, and what are you."

"I am Captain Jack Harkness. Time traveler from the 51st century. I'm human, for the most part." He said.

"For the most part?" she asked.

"I can't die. I died, but a girl, friend of ours, was rather attached to me and brought me back. She made a mistake and brought me back a few times too many."

"and because you're the god of dead people...So that's what you were talking about the other day!"

"Yes, child!" Nico kind of enjoyed this.

"So now we have a greek god, an alien from the future and an unintentional immortal time traveler." Hermione clarified.

"Sounds like one of Jack's favourite jokes." the Doctor said.

"What kind of jokes are his favourite?" asked Hermione.

"A greek god, an alien, and a time traveler walk into a bar..." Jack started.

"That does sound like one of those jokes." Hermione agreed.

"Just a question, but how did you figure out who he is, child."

"Well I heard Jack call the Doctor, Doctor in the hall. I went to the library and took out all the books related to the word 'doctor' I removed the ones that had to do with doctorates or medical doctors and was left with one book." she pulled it out and handed it to the Doctor.

He opened it to a random page. "The Doctor is a madman with a box." he read.

"Surprisingly accurate." Jack commented.

Hermione turned to Nico. "It's too hard to describe everything I was thinking while I was trying to figure out who you were, because there were so many little things that led to that conclusion."

"I have a few questions for you all." Hermione said.

"What are they, child?" Nico asked.

"Can you prove you are the lord of the dead?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Pick a famous dead person." he said.

She thought for a moment. "Susan B. Anthony."

Nico raised Susan from the dead, temporarily. Hermione looked at the ghost and compared it to photos she had seen.

"Okay." she said and Nico sent her back.

"Do you all want to defeat Voldermort?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is the reason I'm here." Nico said.

"Yes. What do you think, Jack?" The Doctor answered.

"Why not? It might be fun." Jack said.

"Last question. Are you insane?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!", "Completely!" and "Pretty much!" Nico, the Doctor and Jack all answered at the same time, way too happily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on olympus, the gods were watching Nico's quest.<p>

"Your son is pretending to be you!" Zeus yelled, "Aren't you worried?"

"He wouldn't blow his cover for the world! This is his way of avoiding that!" Hades defended.

"This is actually kind of funny! Maybe we should make all our demigods pretend to be us!" Apollo said.

"That would be hilarious! But technically we wouldn't be able to take credit for the prank because we didn't take part!" Hermes said.

"No! This is what we should do! We should have us still be ourselves, but Jason can be Zeus, Piper can be Aphrodite,-"

"Wait, who would Arty be?" Apollo asked.

"Don't call me that!" Artemis yelled.

"Thalila can be Moonbeam!" Hermes said.

"That's worse!" yelled Artemis, again.

"Percy would be me!" said Poseidon, beginning to see how it worked.

"No!" yelled Zeus, "Thalia can't be Artemis! She is my child!"

"She is Moony's lieutenant. Moony doesn't have any children, so her lieutenant is the next best thing." said Apollo.

Artemis growled from her throne.

"I suppose thats fair." Zeus said.

"Can Annabeth be me?" asked Athena.

"Were all getting ahead of ourselves!" Hephaestus yelled.

"What?" asked most gods and goddesses.

"Who would be Hera?" he asked.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"We could send one of my children as you." Demeter said to Hera.

"Or mine!" said Aphrodite.

"Or a nymph of some kind. Or we could actually send Hera." said Zeus.

"That could work." Hera said, nodding.

"My son Pollux, could be me." said Dionysus.

The gods and goddesses decided that if Harry and Nico didn't defeat Voldermort this year, they would send Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Pollux, Katie, Hermes, Apollo, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hera to Hogwarts as Olympians.

None of them would admit it, but they all hoped Nico's quest would last more than a year.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

OVER 2,000 words of plot! (not horse butt)

I admit it! The gods are a bit out of character in the last part, but it's still funny, right?

Review! *Cocks gun* OR GO TO TARTARUS!


	12. Loose Ends and Knots

~{AN}~

_Lalala~_ Lets check reviews! *opens review closet* OH MY GODS! SWEET MOTHER OF GAEA! RUN! *is squashed by** dampjofandom's** SIX PARAGRAPH REVIEW!

**Dampjofandom: **THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW! I have a few ideas I wanna mess with. Also, Aphrodite will find you one day! Watch out! 3, I knew it was you anyways...Just what you typed gave it away. 4, I'm so touched...*sniffles* 5, Hehe I always like potraying the immortal and all powerful beings as idiots in my mind. 6, yes write it! That category is a fandom minority, and we should all support the minorities! I took a look at Leverage and I think that what you would write would be interesting! And I'm glad you think I make the fandoms better!

**SaraphinaMalfoy0188**: You'll find out eventually...maybe...

**Popy380**: _So many questions..._uuuum...Me too, No, Yes, Yes, UH DUH! Its sherlock! Yes, I've seen all the Doctor Who episodes twice! (at least) also, I've met weirder. OH MY HUFFLEPUFFS AND RAVENCLAWS! YOU JUST PUBLICLY INSULTED YOUR SISTER! AND NOW I'M DEFINITELY NOT DRAWING MORE AND MORE ATTENTION TO IT!

**Blue287**: Yes, *puts on sunglasses* very, cool...

Anywhovian, this chapter is mostly preparing for the next great plot rise...prepare yourselves.

* * *

><p>Nico was siting in the slytherin common room alone, when a voice in his head said 'Iris Message for Nico di Angelo, to be viewed when alone'. Nico shadow travelled into the forbidden forest an connected the call.<p>

"Good evening, Nico di Angelo." said Zeus. The other gods and goddesses greeted Nico in one way or another.

"We have been watching your quest with great interest, and noticed what strategy you are using to protect your identity with the wizards." Zeus continued.

'Time to die!' thought Nico.

"We have all decided we greatly approve of your strategy." Zeus said.

Nico was shocked. He was afraid he was going to be killed for saying those things.

"In fact, we like your strategy so much, we decided that if you haven't completed your quest by the time Harry enters his sixth year, we will send certain gods and trained demigods to complete the Olympian Council." Zeus said. All the other gods and goddesses were smiling or at least smirking.

"What?" asked Nico.

"If you do not complete your quest by Harry's sixth year, we are going to train certain demigods to act like their parents, and send them with you to Hogwarts along with a few gods and goddesses." Zeus repeated.

"Oh, Gods..." Nico said. He was going to be killed by his fellow demigods.

"Yes?" asked Zeus confused, then he realized what Nico meant.

"We will discuss this more at your winter holiday." said Zeus, and the connection was dropped.

Nico shadow travelled back to the slytherin common room wondering what he had ever done to deserve this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Torchwood...<p>

Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh were holding Jack's letter and staring at the owl.

"He's at a magic school." Gwen said "A bloody magic school!"

"He's with the Doctor." added Ianto.

"and your his mother." Owen added.

"Is anyone else not surprised that theres a secret magic community?" Tosh asked.

"I don't think anything can surprise us anymore, Tosh." Ianto said.

"Send him a reply with a few commlinks so I can yell at him!" shouted Gwen.

They put 3 in a package and sent the owl off.

* * *

><p>"So, I think its time to establish our connections with each other." The Doctor said.<p>

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Well how do the gods connect to the magic world, and also aliens?" Jack asked.

"There is a goddess of magic, Hecate. Her blessing gives you the ability to use magic, or at least thats what it was a few thousand years ago. Now, the magic world has changed greatly, and pretty much runs it self, completely forgetting the goddess that founded it." Nico said.

"Thats a little sad." Jack said.

"Even I am not old enough to know how we gods and goddesses connect to aliens, but I do know that the other Olympians and I only deal with Earth." Nico said.

"I have a few questions about the more recent history of the gods." the Doctor said. "Just now, you counted yourself as an Olympian?"

"Yes, Hestia and I received thrones on Olympus after the second Titan war."

"When and where was there another Titan war?" Jack asked.

"2012 in New York." Nico said. "There was also another Giant war."

The Doctor and Jack both were chocked at this.

"Also, in the myths, don't the gods have demigod children to run around and do errands for them?" Jack asked.

"There are still demigods, but me and my brothers decided not to have children after WWII."

"So there are still demigods of other gods and goddesses? Why not send one of them on this mission?" Jack asked.

"Voldermort is cheating death, and because death is my area, and I don't have any demigods, they sent me. Right now, Persephone and Thanatos are running the Underworld without me." Nico said.

"Wait a minute, what happened with WWII?" the Doctor asked.

"There was a conflict between my children and my brother's children. That caused the war and afterwards we decided all our children were too powerful, so we swore an oath to not have any more. I decided that this oath would be better because all my children go insane or seem to die before they have the chance." Nico said.

"Wait a minute...you mean..."

"Adolf and Joe were such nice little boys, I didn't know what would happen in the future..." Oh, his father was going to murder him!

"I fought in that war!" Jack yelled.

"Under Winston Churchill or Franklin Roosevelt?"

"Churchill." Jack said.

"Ah Poseidon's side..." Nico said. The Doctor and Jack shared a look.

"Anyway..." Nico said trying to change the subject.

"So you and your brothers kept this oath?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Nico said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"My brothers both broke the oath, and I found my way around it." Nico said.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"In the 1940s I had 2 other children. Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Nico and their mother died when my brother killed them. I hid Bianca for 70 years in a place where she would never age, or even notice time passing." Nico said.

"Thats where you took the name Nico di Angelo. What happened to Bianca?"

"She died a few years back." Nico said.

"Changing the subject, the Olympian Council is expressing interest in coming to Hogwarts next year." Nico said to change the subject.

"All of them?" the Doctor asked.

"Most." Nico said. "They've been watching the mission and are extremely interested so far."

"You mean...they're watching us right now?" Jack asked.

"Most likely." Nico said, enjoying the panicked expression on Jacks face.

* * *

><p>Hermione was with the Doctor, Jack, Nico, Harry and Ron, by the lake.<p>

"Harry, Ron, I know who Nico, Jack and John are now." Hermione said.

"Who are they, already?" Ron asked.

"Hermione handed Ron the book on the Doctor, bookmarked on the alias page.

He read the whole section out loud, and became a little paler every couple titles until he reached "John Smith". "BLOODY HELL, THATS YOU!" he screamed at the Doctor.

"Yes." the Doctor said, nonchalant.

"YOUR'E TERRIFYING!" he yelled "ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?!"

"No." the Doctor admitted, still abnormally calm.

Ron gave up, the expression on his face was a combination of terror, anger and confusion.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I'm a time traveller form the 51st century." Jack said.

"Time travel?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the Doctor and I are time travellers." Jack said.

"Nico, do you want to tell them who you are?" Hermione asked.

"No, they might wet themselves." Nico said smirking a bit.

Ron had mostly snapped out of it. "No we wouldn't!" he protested, "It's not like you're Merlin or anything."

"You're right. I'm not Merlin, the Doctor is." Nico said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Re-read the titles." Hermione said.

Ron looked at the book again. "Are you Merlin?" he asked.

"In another universe..." the Doctor said.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"That can be arranged." Nico said.

"He's only kidding, my Lord." Hermione said, but Nico only chuckled.

"My Lord?" questioned Harry.

"I am Hades!" Nico said, gathering shadows for effect, "God of the Underworld! Lord of the dead! And King of Riches!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked.

"Do you want to go to Hell, boy?" Nico asked, black eyes intense with madness.

"No, sir?" Ron said.

"I was only kidding." Nico said.

Harry and Ron relaxed a bit.

"I only wish to claim Voldermort's soul."

"Well then...my Lord..." Ron said.

"Just call me Nico to avoid suspicion." Nico said.

"Well...Nice to be properly introduced, Nico, Doctor, Captain."

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

NOOO! My vacation is coming to an end. I won't be able to update twice a day. I'm still happy though, and I will update as much as I can.


	13. Tyranny and the Army of Rebels

~{AN}~

**Dampjofandom**: Its fine, but I freaked out a bit when it said "This message has been shortened due to length" 2. All right. 3. *makes spooky sounds* 4. Thank you. 5. Yup. 6. let me know when you do. 7. Awwww, thank you! Glad you like it! Here, have an update.

**Jodyowl11**: I'm glad you like it! 2. I have used it many times! The reaction is wonderful!

**Moonshroom420**: I know! I had that idea for a while and while I was writing it I was thinking "This is going to be great! This is a great idea! Self, thank you for coming up with this!"

**Blue287**:Thank you.

**Aurora0808**: Close your mouth, you'll catch flies.

Thanks to **thedivergentvictors** and **SpitFyreThePikachu** for following and **SpitFyreThePikachu **for favoriting.

_**WE HAVE SURPASSED 1,500 VIEWS! *DOES HAPPY DANCE***_

Just to let you know, the first 200-300 words is just me doing a bad job at being poetic or as my mother calls it, bull$#%*&?+!. So, if you wish, you can skip it.

* * *

><p>Days passed and life at Hogwarts was fairly normal, until one day, the skies fell and the earth cracked, the 1,000 years of darkness began, the sun expanded, swallowing up the Earth, and the very first of Umbridge's Educational Decrees was nailed to the stone wall.<p>

Every time Filch hit the hammer against the nail with a resounding BANG, it rang throughout every hall and every corner of Hogwarts castle.

With every Decree, the students of Hogwarts felt more and more oppressed. Where was their beloved Headmaster in this time of great need? Gone! Disappeared! Driven out of his position of power in Hogwarts by the treacherous Ministry.

The question arose. Who would protest against the cruel treatment? Why Harry Potter of course! The magnificent and benevolent Harry Potter who defeated the most evil wizard on Earth since Grendelwald, Lord Voldermort! And at the tender age of one! Harry Potter, the brave and courageous one!

Sadly, the Ministry was against Harry Potter, and made him out to be a liar! Only Harry's friends believed him! Harry Potter knew a war was coming. He also knew the Ministry was trying to cover it up. To protect the innocent children of Hogwarts, he took it upon himself to teach them what he knew about defence.

And thus, to save the students of Hogwarts, Harry formed a union. A union that he would teach to defend themselves when the Ministry wouldn't. They rebelled against what the High Inquisitor told them to. They taught themselves so they would not be ignorant when the attacks he knew would come, came.

And on a cold winter day, in a shady tavern, the first meeting took place. The first meeting of what would later be known as Dumbledore's Army, or …

The Army of Rebels.

* * *

><p>Harry waited for the few people Hermione and Ron had invited. After a bit 25 people walked in.<p>

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Harry's stomach did a back-flip) Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

Nico, Jack and the Doctor already were in the pub.

Hermione cleared her throat started talking.

"Well... erm... well, you know why you're here. Erm... well, Harry here had the idea - I mean" (Harry had thrown her a sharp look) "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) "- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts -" ("Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) "- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because... because..." she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well... that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"And why shouldn't he?" Nico interrupted, "Harry has seen him on four different occasions, he should know what he looks like. Besides, when has Harry ever told a lie to get attention?"

"Who are you to say? You're just a little kid!" the blonde haired boy said.

"Do not test me, child!" Nico yelled, eyes intense with fury and rage.

Everyone in the room took two steps back.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year..."

"Er - yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said "Wow!" softly.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone-"

"Sorcerer's," hissed Hermione. ~{AN- philosopher's!}~

"Yes, that - from You-Know-Who," finished Neville. Hannah Abbott's eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho (Harry's eyes snapped across to her; she was looking at him, smiling; his stomach did another somersault) "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things..."

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. Harry's insides were squirming. He was trying to arrange his face so that he did not look too pleased with himself. The fact that Cho had just praised him made it much, much harder for him to say the thing he had sworn to himself he would tell them.

"Look," he said, and everyone fell silent at once, " I... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but... I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying..."

"Yeah, well -" said Harry, feeling it would be churlish to disagree.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is -"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

Perhaps the word 'weasel' had affected Ron particularly strongly. In any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him. Zacharias flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"That sounds interesting..." Jack said.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on... the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.

They all wrote their names down on that paper, and the union was formed, but not yet official...

* * *

><p>BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS<p>

All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor

* * *

><p>31 students were gathered in the Room of Requirement.<p>

Nico cleared his throat "Its time we got down to business." Nico said.

The blonde boy spoke again- Zacharias his name was, "Who are you? You never said! Who do you think you are?"

"Do not insult me, boy!" Nico said.

"Who are you calling boy? Also, why is a slytherin in here? No, two slytherins! Why did you let them in? The whole lot are evil!"

"We have names you know!" Jack said.

The Doctor spoke next. "Don't be so blindly prejudiced. You'll sound like a dalek!"

"What's a dalek? You sound like Loony!"

Luna joined in at the mention of her nickname."You shouldn't make fun of daleks! They're terrible creature in metal shells that want to conquer the universe!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron shared a look. Zacharias had probably just ticked off probably the three most powerful people in all of Europe.

"Stop. They were invited here, they have just as much a right to be here as you."

Harry scolded.

Zach shut up, but he didn't look happy about it.

Harry was elected the leader, and it was named.

Thus the Army of Rebels was officially formed.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

And another line of the prophecy makes sense...

REVIEW! Or I'll kill Neville! *sorry Neville and Neville lovers, not a personal issue, you were just there!*


	14. The DA and Torchwood

~{AN}~

So many reviews!

**Moonshroom420**: I'll be doing my best to do so!

**jodyowl11**: Thanks! Some people do... *cough_brothers too_cough*

**dampjofandom**: Thanks! Also, thank you for the reasonably legnthed review! But remember, a review is a review, no matter how big or small. Wait a minute didn't Dr. Seuss say something like that?

**grantfu246**: I'll try to stay in character...mostly. Sorry, I have some problems with that. Also, he's in hiding! Why would he use the sonic? Its a giveaway!

**Blue287**: Obviously, I watched the- oh, you mean Lovegood. Well, if she knows about the crumple horned snorkaks, why not the daleks?

**AngelBobSaysComfyChairs**: (love your name) *clears throat and turns and looks camera in lens*_ Please remember that Lieutenant Luna is not responsible for any laughter-induced deaths from reading this story. _Anyway, here is the new chapter. Enjoy your macaroni.

**Mash27**: Awwww! Thank you! I'm glad this makes you want to read more! Now, you're caught up and have no excuse to not review!

Thanks to **chrysolyne**, **grantfu246**,** Mash27**, for following and favoriting, **flanka** for following, and **dampjofandom **for favoriting.

*WARNING TORCHWOOD AND CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER! IT'S GWENS FAULT!*

_**LADIES, GENTLEMEN, CHILDREN, AILENS, NON-GENDERED, ROBOT, AND HARKNESSES! WE ARE CURRENTLY ARE AT 2040 VIEWS, 65 REVIEWS, 18 FOLLOWERS, AND 11 FAVORITES! *GROUP HUGS* **_

* * *

><p>Nico was talking to Harry, the Doctor and Jack in the Room of Requirement while the other DA members were practicing.<p>

"I believe we all have very different defense and fighting styles. Harry is a wizard therefore he teaches wizardry, but the Doctor, Jack and I are not, and are better at different types of fighting and defense." Nico said.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we should just teach them our own knowledge of fighting." Jack suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Harry agreed.

"I think our combined knowledge would be best. The members would benefit from having more than just magic to rely on." The Doctor added.

"Let's just hope they catch on to how dangerous we really are and don't try to do what Hermione did." Jack said.

* * *

><p>Nico stood across from Harry, and the other DA members were gathered around watching the two.<p>

"Right Harry, use any means necessary to defend yourself. I mean anything you can think of is allowed. You can start." Nico said. Harry nodded.

"Stupefy!" Harry said, casting the spell at Nico while he countered with "Protego!"

"Reducto!" Nico cast the spell and Harry dodged.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled but before the spell hit Nico, he melted into the shadows and appeared right behind Harry with his wand at his neck.

There was a stunned silence.

"Be prepared for anything." he said and walked off.

* * *

><p>In the morning at breakfast, Jack received a package.<p>

The Doctor noticed and walked over. "Is that from Gwen?" he asked.

Jack opened it and pulled out 3 commlinks. He handed one to the Doctor. "Don't activate it until the meeting."

* * *

><p>At the next meeting, Jack and the Doctor pulled out the commlinks.<p>

"Muggle technology won't work here. The magic is too strong." a ravenclaw said.

"This isn't muggle technology." Jack said. "This is Torchwood technology."

Hermione pulled out her book on the Doctor and flipped a few pages.

She read, "Torchwood was founded by Queen Victoria in the 1870's to fight alien threats after she met the Doctor, who she believed to be an alien, which may or may not really be true. When founded, the number one threat was the Doctor. He was banished from the British empire after being knighted as 'Sir Doctor of TARDIS'. The Doctor has been removed from the list of threats. There have been about 5 different running Torchwood bases since the founding. The only one still in operation is the Cardiff base. Still a running organisation. References: See the Doctor and the British empire: founding, 1500-1700, 1700-1900, 1900-1930, 1930-1940, 1950-1960,1960-1970, 1970-1980, 1980-2000, 2000- present day; the Doctor and UNIT; Aliases; and Incarnations 10-?"

"What the bloody hell?" someone asked.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Nico said, ominously from a dark corner.

Jack and the Doctor activated their comms and put them on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Jack asked. "I'm here too." said the Doctor.

"They're connected!" said Tosh. "JACK FUCKING HARKNESS!" Gwen yelled.

"Careful, mother. There are children around." Jack said teasingly. The ravenclaw from earlier said "You're joking! It works?!"

"Jack Harkness, you are a decrepit old man compared to me, what are you talking about?"

"We have company. I've joined a secret defence organisation in the school I mentioned. War is approaching here and the Headmistress is leaving the poor children defenceless. " Jack said.

"Who is that?" Someone yelled. "The slytherin is revealing information to an unknown source!"

"Its only my good old mum!" Jack said.

"I am not your mother Jack Harkness! Actually, I feel a bit sympathetic for whoever was actually your mother..." Gwen trailed off.

"This is Gwen." Jack said.

"Gwen Cooper, second in command of Torchwood." she said.

"Who else is listening in on the comms?" he asked.

"Toshiko Sato, Computer Expert." said a woman.

"Owen Harper, Medical Officer." said a man.

"Ianto Jones,-" another man started, but he was cut off by the other man who yelled "TEABOY!"

However, Ianto carried on as if nothing had happened "-Support and clean up."

"Who leads this 'Torchwood' anyways?" a DA member asked in an annoyed tone.

"Jack, fucking, Harkness." said Gwen.

All eyes were on Jack except for Nico who looked slightly bored.

"Hi." Jack said.

"Who are you?" a student asked.

"Someone who shouldn't be near children..." Owen said from the comms.

"Shut it, Owen!" Jack said. "An ally, but John here, and I are not what we seem, do be careful not to poke too deep into our business."

"What happens then?" another member asked.

"Ianto will have to do his job of 'cleaning up'." Jack said. "And I do it well!" Ianto chirped from the comms.

The members backed away a little bit.

"Wait a minute, who's John? Isn't that the alias the Doctor uses?" Gwen said.

"John is the Doctor?" a ravenclaw asked.

"Not important right now."

A gryffindor grabbed the book out of Hermione's hands. "Accounts of the Doctor from other time periods called him 'The Great Demon, the Doctor'. Others call him a vengeful god, while some claim he is an angel. A few refer to him as the Dark Lord. See: Aliases" he read.

Before anyone could say anything, another gryffindor yelled out "HE'S A DARK WIZARD!"

"No, I'm not!" the Doctor yelled. "I can tell you that before this, I've never stepped a foot in a magic school before!"

"Who are you anyways? John Smith isn't exactly a convincing name anyways." another DA member yelled.

"Don't worry about who I am. I am on your side, against Voldermort. Knowing exactly who I am could put you in danger. Please, trust me. " the Doctor noticed several wizards flinch at the mention of Voldermort's name, but there was a general murmur of reluctant agreement.

"Does this mean we have two extremely dangerous, probably not wizards, who can use magic on our side?" someone piped up.

"Three." said Harry, and everyone looked at him.

"You're forgetting about me." Nico appeared next to Harry.

"Who is that, Jack?" Gwen asked from the comms. "I'll tell you later." He said.

"Umbrakineisis user! Thats classified as dark magic. You're definitely a dark wizard!" a ravenclaw yelled.

"Don't forget that spelled qualified as 'light' can be used for dark purposes. The Killing Curse is only counted as dark, not black magic. Veritaserum is a pretty terrible thing to if you look at the damage it causes."

"Why is the Killing Curse only counted as dark?" a student asked.

"Because, Death is sometimes kinder." Nico said and he fell backwards into Harry's shadow and disappeared.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

There! Kind of short, I know.

Review! I'll have you know I broke a Nokia phone! Cracks going down the screen and all! Well it's a windows phone, but its a Nokia phone!


	15. Non-Dark Dark Wizard and a Gift

~{AN}~

Here we go! Another chapter!

**Blue287**: Like ice...

**Moonshroom420**: Mystery, Creepiness and Nico makes the world go round!

**jodyowl11**: Thank you! And, If I told you it would ruin my fun!

**AngelBobSaysComfyChairs**: I'm so touched! Also, _*All legal issues with death or the need of any medical attention in relation to this story shall be handeled by **Ambassador Moon***_

**Fastreader12**: Thank you! Sorry about the swearing! It wasn't me it was the characters!

**Dampjofandom**: Oh, your reviews rarely don't make me laugh! And blame my math teacher for all the lateness! I was up till 2 last night working on it!

Thanks to **jodyowl11** and **fastreader12** for following and favoriting!

* * *

><p>"WILL HE NEVER STOP?!" Ron yelled.<p>

The DA looked uneasy.

"Don't worry. All three of them are on the same side as us, or at least have a similar goal." Harry said.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Jack said and the Doctor nodded.

"Well, you sort of know about Jack and John, but maybe Nico needs a bit more explaining." Harry said.

"Nico isn't exactly a dark wizard, but he is extremely powerful when it comes to things like Umbrakenesis, Necromancy and, most likley, Blood Magic as well." Hermione explained.

"Could you explain that more?" A hufflepuff asked.

"Umbrakenesis is the ability to control shadows, bend them at your will, and even travel. The use of it is generally frowned upon. Umbrakenesis is extremely difficult to use, and even more difficult to master. Using Umbrakenesis to travel is one of the highest forms of it. It's extremely dangerous with a significantly higher splinching rate than Apperation. You can travel almost anywhere though." Hermione said.

"Just to give you an idea of how powerful Nico really is, what he just used to leave was Umbrakenesis. What he used in the duel the other day was that too. If he can use it with that much confidence, and barely breaking a sweat..." Hermione trailed off. Everyone was thinking about the true extent of Nico's power.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Necromancy is magic having to do with communicating and summoning the dead. It's also very complicated magic. Nico demonstrated this for me once." she shivered. "It was pretty creepy. He is extremely gifted in this. He can pretty much call up any dead person he wants to. I may be wrong, but I think all he needs to summon them is their name."

"Blood magic is...well...there is very little information on blood magic, but have any of you had Umbridge's 'special' detentions?" Hermione asked.

Most hands went up.

"Thats a form of it. There are also other things like blood rirtuals or blood binding contracts that fall into that category."

"Is this guy the walking-talking Dark Arts?" someone asked.

"Or maybe a non-dark dark wizard?" another member said.

"He just drew a bad lot in life." Hermione said, and Jack, Ron and Harry snorted. "Unintentional!" Hermione said. The members looked confused.

"Anyway, he's not really a bad guy, just kind of alone." Hermione finished. "and insane..." Ron muttered under his breath, but as the room was nearly silent, he was clearly heard.

"Were a bit out of our depth here, we'll be leaving. Contact us later if you're having problems." Tosh said.

"Also, Jack..." Gwen started, "You're in big trouble when you get home young man!" she said and hung up.

Nico then walked out of Harry's shadow holding a croissant, scaring the pants off everyone.

"IT'S NOT ANY BETTER THIS WAY." Ron, who had been standing right next to Harry, yelled.

"I'm back. I went to the kitchens." he said and then sat down on a couch and took a bite out of his snack. He noticed everyone in the DA staring at him then looked at Hermione. "What did you tell them?" he asked.

"Your proficiencies. The ones that I know about, and assumed you had control over." She said.

"Hmmmm. Only that? If I were explaining the whole story would be forced out of my mouth. Good job, I guess."

"Can you really raise dead people?" a girl asked.

"Yes, and so much more." he said staring off into space.

Jack cleared his throat. "Anyways..." he said.

"Also, I read the book, John." Nico said, smirking. "Catch!" he yelled,standing up and tossing a bronze sword at the Doctor.

The Doctor caught it by the hilt. "How did you get that in here?" he asked.

"I have my secrets." Nico said and he twisted his ring and his sword appeared.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL !" Nico shouted, raising his pitch black sword.

Everyone who was gathered around them backed off.

"I really don't like weapons, but this is just a friendly duel. I accept your challenge." the Doctor replied.

"Are you sure?" Jack said "You know what happened last time."

"I'll be fine." he replied.

"Okay..." Jack said as he walked to the sidelines. He lifted his arm. "Begin!" he said as he brought it down.

* * *

><p>In the end, Nico won the duel. Nico took the swords and they disappeared.<p>

"I haven't seen moves like that since Ancient Greece!" the Doctor said.

"Well thats a given." Nico said.

A member shouted, "Why do you talk about it like you were actually there?"

"I'm older than I appear!" he said.

"I have a feeling that we'll never get over the weirdness of all this, and we probably don't know half of it." a member said.

"Yeah..." Jack agreed.

The DA members started practicing their magic.

"Hermione. I have something for you." Jack called out, and she walked over. He handed her a commlink. "This is for you. It's on a frequency where you can contact the Doctor and me, but not Torchwood. Just stick it on your ear and press the button to activate it. Don't let it get taken away."

"Thank you." she said and took it. "Are you sure you want to give it to me?" she asked.

"Yes. You know the most, and we trust you. Therefore, you should have it." Jack said.

"Thank you." Hermione said and smiled. Then she left to help a hufflepuff.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

Only I can ask for a laptop for my birthday and end up with a 4 day trip to Florida... Why Florida? Harry Potter land, FIT campus and Airboat rides. I'd still rather have a laptop.

I was in this morning with my Twin, my friend, and my friend's twin brothers. (Too many twins) and we were talking about HP houses. In our little group we have 1 ravenclaw, 1 hufflepuff, 1 gryffindor and 2 slytherins. Talk about an odd bunch.


	16. Grimmauld Place &the Bad Wolf Conspiracy

~{AN}~

WOO! SO MANY IDEAS! A shame tests are coming up...

**Fastreader12**: Thank you! I will!

**RangerDemigod**: Glad its a page turner! If that even applies here, that is. Just remember you can read faster than I can write.

**Blue287**: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? Interesting. I'm just glad that there are people that actually adknowledge Hufflepuff. Some people I know keep insisting that Hufflepuff is stupid. I like it though. No, I have not read Divergent. I read part of the first chapter while in a bookstore, but I haven't read the series. People do seem to be talking about it a lot though.

**Moonshroom240**: Why, thank you! Oh- you meant that last scene there... Thank you! I didn't even notice the romance in it until now. Maybe I was doing it subconsiously. This just shows my density when it comes to that kind of stuff. I'm actually glad I wrote it now.

**Mash27**: You can call me an idiot but I didn't even realize I wrote romance until the reviews about it. _I feel like an idiot now._ Oh well. It is an odd couple. Jione! Could work too. Look at last names! Grangerness! Harker! Grark! Hope you also have a good day. I still want the pairing to be Jack/Anything That Moves though. Sorry. (I prefer Jack as a man-whore)

**Dampjofandom**: Thank you! I can't get over the fact that you think so highly of this. I don't think I ever will.

Thanks to **NicoXJason** for following and favoriting!

* * *

><p>Umbridge sat in her office looking at papers.<p>

She knew those kids were doing something. Some kind of conspiracy against her. No one could find out what it was! No one could prove anything!

She had grabbed the files of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Nico di Angelo, Jack Harkness and John Smith.

The first three files looked fairly regular.

Nico di Angelo's file was normal, but had weird notes. This was no normal first year. Mentions of Umbrakenesis and Necromancy? One of those notes would be suspicious on anyone. Those on a first year student? She shivered.

She pulled out Jack Harkness' file.

*See file Smith, John

Scribbled in a different handwriting underneath that was "Contact info in Smith, John"

She pulled out Smith, John.

'BAD WOLF' it read but there were other things written in the same handwriting as before.

"Contact info: Gwen Cooper at Torchwood" but next to that it had other things written in the margin. She could make out. "Torchwood?" and "Bad Wolf Conspiracy?" also "Prophecy?" and "Dept. of Myst." the other words were indecipherable or scratched out.

Who were they?

Connections to the Department of Mysteries, a prophecy and Bad Wolf? What was Torchwood?

And what kind of name was John Smith?

* * *

><p>Christmas was soon approaching. Nico had to go to Olympus but that would probably only take a few hours. What else? Spend time in the underworld? No, Persephone was there. Go to Camp? No, Percy would probably be with his mom and Paul.<p>

Maybe he could just stay at Hogwarts and sneak out for the meeting?

He was contemplating what he would do when a phoenix appeared in a burst of flames near Nico. It dropped a letter and then disappeared in another burst. Nico picked it up.

TO BE SEEN BY NICO DI ANGELO ONLY

Dear Mister di Angelo,

You are cordially invited, if you so wish, to stay at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix during the winter holiday. Most of the members have been notified about this. The address is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London. I hope you consider dropping by.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore

PS, John Smith and Jack Harkness have also been invited.

Jack and the Doctor received similar letters.

"A Phoenix!" the Doctor yelled. "Did you know that Phoenixes originally came from Gallifrey? It's been a long, long time though." the Doctor said.

"So we'll be staying there for the Holiday?" Jack asked.

"Why not?" the Doctor said.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron were all already at Grimmauld Place with no idea that Nico and the Doctor and Jack would be staying there when a particular blue box appeared on the sidewalk. The two walked out of the box.<p>

The Doctor and Jack were wearing their usual clothes that they had shrunk using magic.

Hermione was watching from her window. When she saw them walk out of the box she ran to get Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, two of my classmates are outside. What are they doing here?" Hermione asked.

"They, and one other, have been invited to stay here during the holiday." She said and then left to fetch the two boys.

When she brought them in, she yelled "Harry! Ron! Come here!"

A minute later the two boys came down the stairs. "What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"We were invited to stay here during the holiday!" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Great." said Ron.

Hermione turned to Molly. "You said someone else was coming?"

"Yes, I can't remember his name though." She said.

"Is it him, do ya' think?" Ron asked, looking uncomfortable about the fact he would be living with a time-travelling alien and human.

"Who else would it be?" Harry said.

Ron groaned. "If it's him, no more sword fights! Do you hear me?" he said to the Doctor.

Molly Weasley frowned. "Sword fights?"

All of a sudden, all the shadows in Grimmauld place, which was quite a lot, started to gather in a corner of the living room, until a figure walked out.

Nico was wearing black pants, a black shirt, black converses, his aviator jacket and he had his stygian iron sword at his side.

Molly pulled out her wand when she saw the shadows, but when Nico stepped out she put it away. However when she saw Nico's 3ft sword she shrieked. "A sword?!"

"Its all right. I know how it works. No one's eye will be poked out." he said.

"Children shouldn't have swords! Let alone sword fights!" Mrs. Weasley complained.

"I'm no child. They aren't either." he said gesturing to the Doctor and Jack.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am Nico di Angelo. These two are John Smith and Jack Harkness, as far as you know. " John stuck out his hand to shake hers. She shook his hand and he said "John Smith a pleasure to meet you."

As Jack shook her hand he said, "Hi, Jack Harkness. What's your name?"

"Stop it!" the Doctor said.

"Molly Weasley. You can call me Molly or Mrs. Weasley." she said.

Jack grinned "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

"There are rooms upstairs for you. There is an Order meeting tonight, so everyone will want to see you." Molly said.

"I have to be somewhere tonight, however I may be back during the meeting." Nico said.

"Are you going to use that...popping out of nowhere thing?" Molly asked.

"It's form of Umbrakenesis called 'Shadow Travel'. You may have heard of it. I use it to travel a lot, but yes, I will be using it." Nico said. Molly had paled a bit at 'Umbrakenesis'.

"You used Umbrakenesis?... To travel ?... Wordlessly? ...Without a wand?" She said this out loud, but like she was talking to herself. She paled after each realization.

She recollected herself. "What years are you in? Houses?" she asked.

"All of us are in our first year, but were all put in varied levels of classes. For example, I'm in Harry and Ron's potions class with Nico, but I happen to be in second year Herbology and first year DADA. All of our schedules vary a bit."'The Doctor said.

"Thats very impressive." Mrs. Weasley said. "You must be very good students."

"Ha! Thats an understatement! John here, managed to use wordless magic on his very first charms lesson!" Jack said.

Mrs. Weasley began to see why they had been invited to stay here. They were all prodigies! She only wondered what Dumbledore had planned.

"For houses, I'm in gryffindor!" the Doctor said.

"I'm in slytherin." Jack said.

"Also slytherin." Nico said.

"I would've thought ravenclaw." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I had originally thought so too, however after his sorting, he had almost no idea either!" Jack said.

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He passed out! Had to drag him to the hospital wing!" Jack said.

"Well he didn't make the hat yell in disgust for the whole hall to hear. You made the sorting hat blush!" Nico said.

"Yes, well, you did drive the sorting hat a bit mad. Don't forget." Harry added.

"Ha! A bit! The hat was shouting like a raving lunatic! You aren't one to talk." Jack said.

"Well that just means I'm insane. Your reaction makes you perverted. John's means he has a big head!" Nico said.

"Your memories drove the sorting hat mad?" Molly asked.

"They're exaggerating. He just shouted for a bit and sorted me." Nico said.

"Shouted meaning screamed bloody murder." Ron mumbled, "My ears still hurt."

"You poor child!" Molly said and attacked Nico in a hug. Nico stiffened and didn't relax until she let go. "I'm fine really."

Hermione smiled a bit. Was that how the god of dead people reacted when hugged? She tried not to laugh.

"Well, anyways. The other members here now are Moody, Lupin and Tonks. They all know you're here. Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had been wondering what Torchwood was since the word first fell from Jack Harkness' lips.<p>

Apparently Torchwood was established by the british government back in Queen Victoria's reign to deal with everything supernatural, and surprisingly, extraterrestrial.

Torchwood One had a battle and was shut down. Torchwood Two was an office in Glasgow that was shut down shortly after Torchwood One. Torchwood Three was running. There wasn't a lot of information on it. Torchwood Four had apparently disappeared and was never found.

Torchwood Four was very strange. Dumbledore noticed it had been associated with wizards before, and something called the Bad Wolf Conspiracy.

Dumbledore dug more and found out that Torchwood Four had actually somehow merged into part of the Ministry of Magic. Over the span of a few decades the two branches had become very similar. Torchwood Four was now the most secretive part of the ministry. Not even a part, really. More like a branch off a branch. Luckily, it was also the department that typically did nothing when it came to wars.

Torchwood Four had merged into the Department of Mysteries.

How did Jack Harkness and John Smith connect to this?

Because Torchwood One, Two and Four were all technically disbanded,when he said Torchwood, he must've meant Torchwood Three.

The Bad Wolf Conspiracy had to do with the words Bad Wolf repeating throughout all of history and even the future. Even on other planets. Apparently it was solved by Torchwood Three, but because the Dpt. of Mysteries was no longer connected, there was no information. There was a prophecy they had labeled BAD WOLF.

Wait. They repeated in the future too? Apparently Torchwood also dealt with time travel. Torchwood Three's First in Command was even a time traveller. Who knew?

But, Bad Wolf? What did Jack and John have to do with it? And Torchwood? Were they members? Did they just hear the word and decide to pull a prank? The two were definitely advanced. They could easily be from Torchwood Three.

They weren't normal. That was decided.

Bad Wolf. It was everywhere. This was potentially the biggest conspiracy on Earth! But that wasn't even the beginning of it...

This could be the biggest conspiracy in the known universe.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

I really hope this chapter goes over well. I feel like I'm making some big risks here. It'll probably be fine.


	17. The Olympians and the Order

~{AN}~

Here we go! Chapter 17!

This could've been done yesterday, but I went on a Merlin rampage. (see favorites for the aftermath)

**Moonshroom240**: I have to say, it's extremely fun to write.

**Mash27**: Thanks! I thought I needed to slow down a bit too. I get a little caught up sometimes.

**Blue287**: Mayyyybe. Not telling.

**Dampjofandom**: I've been in the HP fandom for *counts on fingers* 6-7 years, the PJO fandom for *counts* 2-3 years and the DW fandom for *counts* 1-2 years. I feel old now...

**RangerDemigod**: CALM YOURSELF! And wait patiently for updates like a good little reader! I'm glad you like this.

**Xavg2000**: glad you like it! Here's 17.

**Ithiuriel**:...I'm sure they're great company...(I kid)

**Mr. Longbottom**: Buzzkill...*throws Neville over*

**Oliver Twist**: NO! AND I'M OBVIOUSLY A PRETTY- oh I give up. Here ya go, kid. *ruffles hair*

**Jem56**: That you're worse than my sister, who is a nutcase. (now she's telling me that she prefers "high functioning sociopath" dangit, Sherlock)

**Popy**: No, there was a review. Sorry about misspelling your name (this is what I get for editing at 2 am) Thats really strange, by the way. (evil smile x infinity)

**DragonBallZLover**: Cool! Thank you! I ATE IT!

I can't thank anyone for following/favoriting now. I lost my phone and my iPad can only have so many e-mails...

_**CURRENTLY AT 3,000 VIEWS! I NEVER COULD'VE IMAGINED THIS!**_

* * *

><p>Nico shadow traveled to Olympus and entered the throne room, and bowed.<p>

"Ah, Nico di Angelo. We have been waiting for you." Zeus said.

"We have been watching your mission with great interest. We would've never expected that two of the students there were actually time-travellers, and one of them was an alien."

Translation: Your mission looks like its going okay so far. Those two kids are an alien and both time-travelers?"

"We have decided you will definitely not die for impersonating your father. All of us approve of it, as you know."

Translation: Great job of pretending to be Hades.

"All of us have taken an interest in magic, and want to send some demigods and a few gods to complete the council and help you on your quest, if it continues into Harry's sixth year."

Translation: We're all jealous you get to lean magic, so were going to compensate by sending our kids and a few of us to go too.

"We have asked Hecate if this idea would be okay, and she said to avoid suspicion she should de-age them, give them the ability to use magic, and start them off as first years."

Translation: Fairly soon, you're going to have to deal with some very angry, 10 and 11 year old demigods on your hands.

"Were sending Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Pipe, Leo , Frank, Pollux, and Katie for the demigods. Apollo, Hera, Hermes are all going too. The demigods haven't been told yet."

Translation: You're going to die.

"Lord Zeus," Nico said, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Everyone here thinks its a great idea. As long as the cover isn't blown." Apollo said.

"Don't worry. Technically this isn't a quest, so gods are allowed minimal interference!" Hermes said.

"Okay. I understand. I'm not telling them though." Nico said. "You have to break the news. Thats all I ask."

"Sounds reasonable." Zeus said. "Well, now that's settled, you are free to leave."

"Wait, I have something to assist you." Hades said.

"Yes, Father?" Nico asked.

Hades chanted a few lines of ancient greek.

"Now you have a blessing that gives you a some control over fear, if you need to use it."

"Thank you, Father." Nico said.

"Also," Hades began.

"Yes?"

"You're doing the judging and paperwork after the war." Hades said.

Nico sighed, "Yes, Father." and shadow-travelled out of Olympus.

*Ln brk*

Molly Weasley, Sirius, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus were all gathered for the Order meeting.

"So I heard there are three boys staying here now?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Jack, John and Nico, however, they have hinted those may be aliases." Molly said.

"Aliases?" Moody asked.

"Yes. I have a feeling they're no normal students." Molly said.

"How so?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, all of them have some promoted classes, they all had strange sortings-"

"What kind of strange?" Moody asked.

"One passed out, one made the sorting hat disgusted and the last one drove it temporarily insane." Molly said.

"Moving on, the fact that two arrived here in the blue box outside doesn't make them seem any less weird." Molly said.

"Blue box?" Moody asked.

"I'll tell you later. The third arrived here using-" Molly was cut off when all the shadows in the room gathered in one corner. Immediately, everyone was on heir feet and pointing their wands at the thickening shadows.

The shadows kept gathering until Nico stepped out and the shadows dispersed.

Nico noticed the seven wands pointed at him and backed up. "Oh, I feel welcome!" he said sarcastically.

Molly sighed. "Stop doing that!" she chided.

Nico smirked. "Like mother, like son."

"What is the meaning of this?" Moody almost shouted.

"This is Nico, and as I was going to say, he's an umbrakenic."

Several members gasped. And Tonks asked "Is that a sword?"

"Yes." Nico said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asked again.

"Yes, do you want me to put it away?" Nico asked.

"If you could? It's a little terrifying."

Nico sighed and twisted it back into a ring.

"How does it do that?" She asked.

"Magic!" Nico said and smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting." Nico said and tried to leave, but Moody stopped him.

"Umbrakenesis is dark magic!"he growled.

"It's not illegal though. I don't see an issue. I'm proficient in almost every kind of dark magic. Besides, it's a family trait. I couldn't choose it or anything." Nico then got a dark grin on his face. "Would you rather I used an illegal kind?"

Sirius got a grin on his face. "I think I like this kid!"

"So you say almost every kind of dark magic?" Remus asked.

"Umbrakenesis, Necromancy, Blood Magic, some other things, and the ability to have an aura if fear. I haven't used that last one much. Don't worry about it, I wouldn't use my abilities on anyone who didn't deserve it."

"So, how skilled are you in each one, would you say?" Moody asked, clearly still suspicious.

"Skilled enough to get put in Azkaban for life." Nico said.

"We won't arrest you, we just want to know if your lying." Tonks reassured him.

"Fine. Just once." Nico said summoned about 5 skeleton warriors from various time periods. "I can also call up the soul of a specific person."

Everyone looked very uncomfortable. "Could you...send them back now,... please?" Tonks said looking uncomfortable.

Nico sighed and all the bones fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Did you just do that wordlessly and wandlessly?" Kingsley questioned.

"Yes. Problem?" Nico asked.

"Not really, I guess." Tonks said.

"Well then, good evening. Sorry for interrupting your meeting." Nico said, and left.

"That was very... interesting." Remus said.

"We must be careful around him. He has proven to be powerful, skilled in the Dark Arts, and possibly mentally unstable." Moody growled.

"Hush now! He's only a child!" Molly chided.

"It still stands. I have a feeling all three of those boys are potentially dangerous. We don't know what they are capable of." Moody said.

"However, Dumbledore told them where the headquarters are, and we know that he obviously trusted them enough to let them in." Sirius said.

"It still stands. I really do have a feeling they are extremely strange." Moody said again.

"Why would that be?" Kingsley asked.

Moody responded, "Who on Earth would pick the name 'John Smith' as their alias?"

*ln brk*

Jack and the Doctor were sitting in their room when Nico walked in. The Doctor was playing with settings on his sonic screwdriver. Jack was messing with his vortex manipulator.

"So, I'm sharing a room with you too?" Nico asked.

"Yup." the Doctor said, screwdriver to his ear, listening to the sounds it made as it gradually became higher pitched.

Nico fell over backwards onto his bed and sighed.

"Honey, did you forget to bring the car in?" Jack asked while smirking slightly.

Nico raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "You want me to park the TARDIS in here?" the Doctor asked.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

The Doctor walked out for a minute, until there was a cross between a wheezing and a humming sound pulsing through the room and a light wind, and a blue police box appeared in the corner of the room. The Doctor popped out a second later.

"I assume thats your spaceship?" Nico said, "Interesting. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." the Doctor said.

"Night." said Jack.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

If you're wondering why I did that... My excuse is it's going to help me sadisticly torture Umbridge later. (Angry people, keep in mind that what I gave Nico is what the helm does, aside from make you invisible)

_**I'm starting a contest, race, challenge...whatever.**_

_**Whoever is the 100th reviewer gets to PM me ONE question about this story and/or the future of it. **_

_**If the 100th reviewer is a guest, I'm sorry, but it transfers to the next reviewer.(with an acct.)**_

_**Keep in mind, you can go back chapters and review. **_

_**I will be looking and checking who is REALLY the 100th reviewer. **_

**_Hope you like this idea! (saw it somewhere else and stole it)_**


	18. Knives and Christmas Morning

~{AN}~

I know it's late. Blame Attack on Titan. And my smoke detector. Loooong Story.

**Moonshroom420**: Hmmm. Maybe. Haven't decided yet.

**Jodyowl11**: Oh yes it shall... *evil giggling*

**Fastreader12**: Why, thank you!

**Dampjofandom**: I'm glad this is making you laugh. I'm also glad your friend likes it! Also, good luck with your sister.

**Guest**: THANK YOU!

**Jem56**: *pats on back* Someday...

**Tubble**: USE YOUR MANNERS!

Thanks to **wwatso1** and **Hamers** for following and favoriting.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS at 7 am and went downstairs for breakfast. Jack was up a bit later.<p>

However, Nico di Angelo was soundly sleeping at 10 am.

Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George were watching him from the doorway.

"Should we wake him up, Gred?" Forge asked.

"But of course, Forge!" Gred replied, "It's practically or right, or duty, our job!"

"Thats not a wise idea. You know what he can do. He's so creepy. And slytherin." Ginny said.

"I'm just going to save him now." Hermione said as she walked over to wake the sleeping demigod.

She walked over and said. "Nico." she said. No response. "Nico." he rolled over. "Nico." she said a third time. He moved a bit. "Nico!" she almost shouted. She walked over and tapped him. A second later, there was a knife with a blade as black as night flying right past Hermione. She shrieked as it hit the wood paneling behind her.

Nico was up now. Once he had completely registered what had happened, he panicked. "Hermione! Gods, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"Why the bloody hell do you sleep with knives?!" Ron had arrived.

"Thats not safe!" Ginny yelled. "What happens if you stab someone in your sleep?"

"Right. Remind us pranking you is a bad idea." Forge said.

"Very bad." Gred added.

Hermione had recovered from shock. "Nico!"

"I'm sorry! It's reflex!" Nico said.

"Who is going to kill you in your sleep?!" Ron asked/shouted.

"No, the question is 'Who am I going to kill in my sleep?' Is there breakfast?"

* * *

><p>"Nico, please." Mrs. Weasley begged.<p>

"No!" I need them!" Nico protested.

"Hand. Them. Over." She commanded.

"All of them?" Nico asked.

"Yes, all of them." She confirmed.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. They're enchanted to return to me." He said, clearly looking for reasons to keep them.

"We can nullify that." She said.

"What if I need to defend myself?" Nico said.

"You're a wizard. You use a wand." She said, monotonously.

"I like my other weapons too." Nico said

"What kind of normal kid your age even has weapons, let alone likes them?" Mrs. Weasley retorted.

"Well for starters, you give wizard children wands, which can be used as deadly weapons." Nico said.

"They can't use them like that so young!"

"Everyone in my branch of the American magical community uses weapons. Some children have to use them to survive as young as five."

"Five? Thats ridiculous!" Mrs. Weasley said

"It's much more dangerous there. You have to learn to survive early. It was even worse during the wars. We all have to grow up or die. We only get a few years of a peaceful life." Nico said remembering the short time he was a normal student at the military academy.

"Why can't the adults defend them?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hardly anyone even makes it that far." Nico said, thinking about both wars.

"Merlin's beard! Those poor children!" She was obviously shocked.

"Thirdly, I'm about seven times older than I look at least!"

"You have no proof! Give me one third of your weapons. Just one third."

Nico gave in. He pulled out 3 knives like the one he had thrown at Hermione and a daggar, then handed them over. She took them and walked off muttering about children having too many weapons.

"I wonder if the enchantments they have even would work on those?" Nico wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>Sirius was sitting in a chair across from Nico and adjacent to the Doctor. Jack was between Nico and the Doctor.<p>

"So, did you know each other before today?" Sirius asked.

"Jack and I have known each other for a long time. We only met Nico at the beginning of the year." the Doctor said.

Jack grinned "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Jack Harkness."

"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"Jack..." the Doctor said.

"Can't I say Hello?" Jack asked.

"No." the Doctor said.

"Oh no..." Nico said, suddenly. "Crap, crap, crap, crap..."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Incoming Iris message for Nico di Angelo." a voice said. The three other people in the room looked for a source, but all they saw was a rainbow in front of Nico.

"Iris message connecting." the Voice said.

"No! I don't want to connect!" Nico yelled at the rainbow, receiving strange looks.

Suddenly, in the mist a group of several very angry, armed teenagers appeared.

"NICO DI ANGELO, YOU SHALL PAY!" a girl with spiky black hair yelled.

"WE JUST FINISHED ONE WAR, NOW YOU SIGNED US UP FOR ANOTHER?!" a boy with black hair yelled.

"DO YOU WANT TO SET A RECORD OF 3 WARS IN 3 YEARS?!" a girl with curly blonde hair yelled.

"You guys... Did you even consider where I am before calling me?" Nico said, surprisingly calm for being screamed at.

"Hmmm. You have a point. Where are you? I thought you would be at your house. It is winter break." the black haired boy said.

"You're forgetting my house is in Italy. And no one has probably used it, excluding once, since the 1930s. This is Britain. In the 21st century."

"Who else would have a house this creepy and depressing?" the black haired girl asked.

"Ahem!" Sirius cleared his throat. "That would be me."

The blonde haired girl put 2 and 2 together. "Oh. OH!" said as her eyes widened.

"So, you're at a friend's house? No way, you don't have friends, Death Breath!" the black haired girl said.

"Corpse Boy has friends! Don't be ridiculous!" the black haired boy said.

"Well, they share his taste in decoration." the black haired girl said.

"I'm still here, by the way." Nico said, slightly annoyed.

"Were going to make this short. You're dead when you get back. Dead." the black haired girl said and the mist image disappeared.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

Nico groaned. "That was my dear family. The dangerous American wizards Mrs. Weasley has been shrieking about."

"Those are your relatives? You should meet my dear mum in the hallway." Sirius said.

"That was interesting..." the Doctor said.

Remus walked in and handed Sirius a newspaper an a magazine. "Here you go. News of the outside world. Rubbish though. Just the Prophet and the Quibbler."

"HA! See! Still relevant! 'Murderer Sirius Black Still At Large!'." he looked at the three confused guests. "I was framed, put in prison for years for a rime I didn't commit."

"That sounds terrible." Nico hoped Sirius would have a better afterlife than his first one.

"Oh well. One day my name will be cleared. Until then..." he said, sat back down, and began reading his paper.

* * *

><p>And Christmas came at last...<p>

Ron knocked on the door to wake up the three apparent children. "Wake up! Its Christmas! Don't you want to see what you got?"

"No!" Nico yelled back, smothering his face with a pillow.

"There's pancakes for breakfast!" Ron said.

"I'll be up in a minute." Nico said and shuffled downstairs.

Harry, Hermione, the Weaselys and a few Order members were gathered around, opening christmas presents.

"Jack, John, Nico, come and sit! There are presents!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"There won't be any for me or Jack." the Doctor said.

"Nonsense! There must be something!" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"No. My family is dead. So is Jack's." the Doctor half-lied.

"You poor dears! Why didn't you say anything before?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They died a long time ago. It doesn't really matter anymore." the Doctor said.

"Where were they from?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"A place called Gallifrey." the Doctor said, smiling faintly. "It's gone now. It burned down. I was the only survivor."

"You poor child!" Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed over to hug him.

"M'fine." the Doctor said, ribs being crushed by the hug.

She let go. "Nico, you have a present." she said as she picked up a box that said 'Hermes Express Airmail' on the side. "It says, 'to Nico. Love, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Pipe, Leo , Frank, Pollux, and Katie.' Isn't that sweet?" However, Nico didn't think it was sweet at all. "Throw it out the window. That isn't a gift, it's an assassination." he had turned a few shades paler and his voice shook as he sopke.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's your family!" She said still holding it.

"I'm sorry about this." he ripped the gift out of her hands, and threw it out the window. Everyone watched it explode and burst into green flames as it hit the ground.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry said.

"Nope. Welcome to my world. Where are the pancakes?"

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

There we go! So, another vacation is coming up for me and that means...

MORE UPDATES! Or significantly less... Depends

So in class, we just finished a major project! Only to be assigned a debate in less than 3 days of class. *wails*

_**HEY! THAT CONTEST/COMPETITION/THING IS STILL GOING ON! **_

_**My greatest fear is that the review count is going to stop at 98 and stay there forever...welp**_

_**KEEP REVIEWING! Really all it takes is one word. For example, good, bad, decent, okay, diethissucks, yes, that is one word in this**_** context.**

BYE~!

-L. L.


	19. Boggarts and Christmas Afternoon

~{AN}~

Government testing will be the death of students everywhere.

**Blue287**: They might if they got mad enough...

**Mash27**: thanks! Oh boy, are more people going to do that?

**TimeParadox02**: Now, now, flattery will get you nowhere.

**Ambassador Moon**: SHUT UP, YOU! I WASN'T DROOLING! I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP!

**Moonshroom420**: I'm glad I make you laugh. This chapters kinda serious though.

**Sera**: Yes, maam. Whatever you say, maam. No bloody hell in this chapter, maam. Just as requested, maam. I don't know why I keep calling you maam, maam. Also, YOU ARE THE 100th REVIEWER! Just PM me for the reward/prize/winnings!

**Dampjofandom**: Glad it does. This is a bit of a serious chapter though.

**Fastreader12**: Thank you.

**Firedog1235**: Thank you! They're mad at him for involving him in a third war.

**Articwolfpack**: FULL SPEED AHEAD!

**Random W**: *cough* well, erm... They get presents I guess! *laughs weakly, mutters under breath* please don't hate for this...

**Jem56**: Thanks!

**Aguest**: Hi.

**Nvmoi**: Don't worry! Even if I die my friend and my sister will co-write the ending.

**Tubble**: I won't stop!

**Karatemunchkin**: I still haven't really decided wether I'm putting them in or not. I might... Maybe.

Thanks to all who followed and favoured. I'm too exausted to type names. I might just get rid of this part.

* * *

><p>By the afternoon, most of the excitement of Christmas had died down and Jack, Nico, the Doctor, Lupin and Sirius were all doing their own things in one of the rooms.<p>

Sirius, Lupin and Jack were talking to each other, the Doctor was reading the seventh year textbooks. Nico had just finished sharpening his sword and turned it back to a ring. Nico then looked over at a cupboard and sensed a presence.

"Theres something in that cupboard." Nico said and Jack, Lupin and Sirius' conversation stopped and the Doctor looked up.

"What do you mean 'Something in the cupboard'?" Lupin asked.

"I sense a presence. It's not human." Nico said.

"How exactly can you tell?" Sirius asked him.

"Family trait."

"I'm going to open it." Jack said.

"Jack." the Doctor warned.

"What's it going to do, kill me?" Jack snapped back. He then proceeded to open it.

Everyone in the room backed up as something flew out of the cupboard and took a shape. However, it wasn't any shape.

It was Jack.

But, not Jack. It looked like the normal, older version of himself, however he somehow seemed darker.

"Hello, Jack." it snarled.

"What are you." Jack asked.

"I'm you. From your future. You of all people should know its possible." it said again.

"No. You aren't me. You're different somehow." Jack said.

Pseudo-Jack started walking towards him. "Oh how observant we are! Yes. I am different now. Better. Handsomer. More Powerful." He stopped right in front of Jack and whispered into his ear. "I serve a different Master now."

Jack froze. "No. Not him. I would never." He said, voice barely above a whisper, however it was heard in all of the room.

"No. He's dead. Lucy killed him and he wouldn't regenerate." the Doctor said.

It faced the Doctor. "But he shall return. He's coming back when he knocks four times. He shall defeat you, and Jack will join him. However, I'm not talking to you now. This is about Jack."

"Moony, what's going on? Nico, didn't you say it wasn't human?" Sirius almost shouted.

"It's not... Somehow. I don't really understand." Nico said.

"Oh, Jack! How many times did you die needlessly last time? Thousands surely. Join him. Join our Master and we could rule everything, forever. And you know thats no exaggeration." Pseudo-Jack snarled. "You know you were tempted. You considered doing it. You will do it. This is your future Jack!"

"Thats enough!" the Doctor shouted and stepped in. Then Pseudo-Jack was no longer Jack. Instead, there was a particular man. Not just any man. This man wore an orange spacesuit, and held a yellow space helmet. He had spiky brown hair and had a mad look in his eyes.

"There are laws of time." he said, while pacing, as if giving a lecture to the people in the room.

"There used to be a people, who enforced those laws." he said. Then his tone became bitter "But they all died!" he shouted.

"And what does that leave? Me." he said. "A Time Lord Victorious."

"NO! You don't understand! You will never understand! She made you! She forced cold reality down your throat! Besides. You didn't really win. If everyone else died, you lost. I lost. Were alone. We are not invincible, and I won't become you!"

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"I have a theory. We may need to test it though." Remus answered.

It turned towards Nico next.

"Nico, Nico, Nico. So many fears." it said as it changed forms again. "This is only one of them."

It was Bianca.

"Nico. When will you understand. I never loved you. I never did and I never will. I only did what I thought a big sister should. Made sure you ate the right foods, only let you watch the right movies, and played with you. I practically gave up what life I could've had to take care of you. Then I joined the hunters. I left you as soon as I could. Then on my first quest, my first taste of adventure, I died."

"Bianca. I-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm dead now and you have a new sister. But she doesn't love you either. She's just paying back a debt."

"Stop. Bianca, the real Bianca wouldn't say those things. You're not her."

"Oh, but you have so many fears. This is another. So similar to those around you, but you all run away from them." it changed forms. It was Nico, but he had blood red eyes, even paler, he was wearing dark robes, and he wore a crown that looked like it was made of human bones.

"Look at yourself. You're a monster. To think that anyone could possibly like you is ridiculous. You think you have friends? Only the dead will respect us, and only out of fear. All hail Nico di Angelo, Saviour of Olympus, Navigator of the Labyrinth, War Veteran, Ghost King, Crown Prince of Hell-" Suddenly, Nico was grinning maliciously.

"W-what are you doing?" it said nervously.

"You are not Nico di Angelo. I am. You called me a monster, but I don't need you to tell me I am one. I already know. All people like me end up the same. Insane and broken monsters. Don't think you can scare me with my own titles. I actually find the fact you tried quite funny."

"No!" It said.

Then Nico laughed the laugh of a madman with a crazed look in his eyes. Each chuckle sent a new shiver down the observer's spines. However, this only made the Psuedo-Nico explode.

"So my idea was right. It was just a boggart. Only human laughter can destroy them completely. I've never seen a sentient one before. Perhaps it's because you all have complicated fears?" Lupin said as he looked at the boys.

"Why is it always Christmas?" the Doctor asked.

The cheerful mood of the winter holiday had disappeared completely.

"It seems a bit narcissistic to be afraid of yourself, doesn't it?" Jack said he sat down again.

"Only if you're worth being afraid of. Besides, it wasn't real. Only a boggart." Sirius said.

"But it seems for our fears, the potential is always there." the Doctor said.

"If that boggart was right, and he's coming back..." Jack said.

"I think he is, Jack. I might die this time. The Ood told me I would die when he knocked four times. I think he is." the Doctor said, looking melancholy. "Where did Nico go?" he was right. Nico had vanished into the shadows. "He's probably the worst off. He saw two. One was a variant of himself, but the other..."

"If you don't mind me asking, Jack's fear mentioned a Master. Is he the one who is supposedly returning?" Remus asked.

"Yes. However, it's not now. I know it's not now. The timing isn't right. It could be decades, even centuries. We shouldn't worry about that now, and focus at the matters at hand." The Doctor said.

"The Master isn't the issue. Voldermort is. The Master can wait. Voldermort is returning now. If we worry about the Master, who may or may not be an issue, we could paint ourselves into a corner. Besides, theres not much wizards could do against the Master."

"You say wizards like you aren't one." Sirius said.

"I'm not really. Well, I sort of am. That isn't an issue. The impending war is, and it must be stopped. To stop it, we need to cooperate. Defeating Voldermort is the main goal." the Doctor was interrupted by a beeping noise. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver and the beeping stopped. "Jack! It's working!" he said and the two rushed out of the room.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

"I have a feeling were going to be finding out soon." Remus answered.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

THAT IS IT! ALL OF YOU REVIWERS HAVE SERIOUS ABANDONMENT ISSUES! FOR GODS SAKES! SO, I WAITED AN EXTRA WEEK TO PUNISH YOU! (KIDDING, I WAS SUPER BUSY)

Okay, I stole some fears. Or all of them... I just hope they were okay.

Well, my vacation was a bit busier than I expected it to be.

I went to the beach! I made a giant sandcastle (mound) and I called it Mt. Olympus! I shouted "MT. OLYMPUS SHALL NEVER FALL!" for the whole beach to hear! Then the tide came in... Posiedon! Why did you destroy Olympus! (I siddenly have a new fic idea)

Another time I was driving in a convertible (rental) and an old guy on a motorcycle comes up next to me and says "A convertible? That isn't safe..." I just kinda stared at him funny.

Anywhovian, sorry for the delay!

Y'know, I love all of your reviews but these numbers are getting crazy... Remember #onewordreviews.


	20. Less-Than-Godliness and Arrests

~{AN}~

**Moonshroom240**: Why thank you!

**Mash27**: Thank you! Hope you had a nice lunch. Also, another stupid thing that happened during my vacation. I left the roof on the (rental) convertible down, and about 30min later, I realized it was raining outside. It took me forever to get the car dry again. I felt like an idiot.

**Dampjofandom**: This review was hilarious. TryOneWordLikeThisNextTime!

**Fastreader12**: Thanks!

**Jem56**: Oh gee, melodramatic much?

**Blue287**: I noticed. I just hope I got it right.

**Cookingscarlet**: Sorry your head hurts. Glad this is funny to you, Though! Also, I'm totally not a creepy person so that explains why my writing is totally not creepy! (mind the sarcasam)

**Random W**: Okay is good! No, okay is okay. Okay is not bad. I'm good with Okay.

* * *

><p>"Nico di Angelo is not a god." the Doctor said to Jack as he fiddled with some controls on the TARDIS. "He is probably just a demigod."<p>

"What makes you sure?" Jack asked.

The Doctor cleared his throat and began to explain. "I think you need a reminder of what a god, in this context, is. Basically, gods aren't really human, or alien. They're not really alive, however they are sentient. People assume that living things can be sentient. Humans, for example, are living and sentient. Certain small, vicious, furry animals, like chipmunks, are living but not really sentient. Gods, are sentient but not quite living. I guess the best way to describe a god would be a sentient, mass of... wobbly energy... and... stuff."

"I think I understand." Jack said and nodded.

"Nico di Angelo, however, reads as half-energy and half-human on the sonic. From here we can assume that he is a demigod. Perhaps even the Nico he claimed to have stolen the name from." the Doctor started typing on the TARDIS computer.

"So, he lied to us." Jack concluded.

"Probably not willingly. Maybe to cover his true identity." the computer dinged and he showed it to Jack. "Nico di Angelo, born 1932, died 1942. Nico di Angelo died in a gas explosion with his mother, Maria di Angelo, the daughter of an Italian diplomat, and his sister, Bianca di Angelo." he read. On the screen there was a picture of a smiling boy with dark hair and dark eyes with a girl who looked a few years older than him with the same hair and eyes. One who looked just like Nico's first boggart.

"Proof that Nico and Bianca di Angelo existed. He probably didn't lie about being frozen in time somehow either." the Doctor said.

"Should we confront him? There always the chance that we were wrong, he really is Hades, and he's mad we doubted him and he goes on a rampage." Jack said.

"I think we should. Besides, I've got a feeling he won't."

"Wait a minute. When did you scan him?"

"While he was sleeping."

* * *

><p>Nico was hiding in the shadows. Literally.<p>

That boggart-thing had really gotten to him.

Did this have something to do with those fear powers he had been granted? Would a boggart, a creature of fear, be able to use someone's fear powers? Were they even called fear powers? Wasn't there anything cooler to call them?

'This is getting off topic.' he thought to himself.

If the boggart was reflecting his powers of fear back on to himself would it effect him?

Reflecting.

Mirror of Fear.

'Focus!' thought Nico.

He tried to calm himself down a bit more and get a grip on his own fear powers. Sadly, the brain of a hyperactive pre-teen had Nico find something else.

A death glare.

* * *

><p>The winter vacation almost had come to an end, and self-made Headmistress Umbridge was again holding Nico di Angelo's file. He had proven his alliances to be with the Potter boy, against most of his house. He even was attending those secret meetings they held. Maybe even teaching some of those dark skills he had to the other rule-breakers.<p>

That would be bad.

However, she had a plan. She was rather close to the Minister, and Nico di Angelo was proficient in a dark art as well as a slytherin.

With this plan of hers, he would be a thorn in her side no longer.

* * *

><p>As the students arrived back at Hogwarts, no less than seven aurors were standing in the great hall.<p>

Nico walked halfway past them and they all drew their wands.

"Are you Nico di Angelo?" one asked.

"Yes. Do you mind not pointing that at me?" Nico said calmly.

"It's protocol when dealing with potentially dangerous dark wizards." he replied. "I'm afraid we have to arrest you on suspicion of practicing black and dark magic as well as conspiring against the ministry. If you resist arrest we may stun you and it will be used against you in court. Anything you say can be used against you."

"You are aware that I'm a first year student, correct?" Nico asked.

"Were all just following orders from above." he said. "Are you attempting to resist arrest?"

"No." Nico sighed "Take me to you leader." one of them waved their wands and Nico was restrained with several chains. They then escorted him out of the hall shouting, "Nothing to see here! Go about your business!" Which, naturally, attracted even more attention.

As they drug him out the door, Nico yelled "TO AZKABAN WE GO!" and then he disappeared as the main door clunked shut.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

So, I was watching a documentary on Africa on the animal planet channel. (I'm cool like that) Also, Somethimes I talk to the TV. Heres how this goes.

TV (monotone): This snake is not attacking them, because she is their mother.

Me: Okay, pretty easy to understand.

TV: Her motherly instincts will protect them-

Me: Aw, thats nice!

TV: -For two days.

Me: WHAT?

Moon: (bursts out laughing)

Review or I'll send you to Azkaban!


	21. Trials and Errors

~{AN}~

Oh. My. Freaking. Gods.

Do you guys even know how many people viewed this? Enough to give someone panic attacks because they're afraid that the angry mob will attack them for not updating enough.

[pleasedonthurtme, pleasedonthurtme, pleasedonthurtme,]

Erm, anyways! I know it's short but I had FIVE major projects die for school. FIVE. I probably did okay. Probably.

And Dance classes! Don't forget those! Let's see you parade around in tap shoes and an I dream of Jeanie costume thinking _'1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8! Oh, Every gal in Constantinople/lives in Istanbul, not Constantinople/So if you've got a date in Constantinope/ she'll be waiting in Istanbul!'_

It's a catchy song. *cough* Reviews! Yes, those!

_My email is acting funky, so I'm having issues with these. Please, please forgive me here. I read all of them and am taking it into account, if not this chalter than the next. I need to make a new system for this, too because SO MANY PEOPLE REVIEW! _

_**ALSO, WE WILL PROBABLY PASS 6,000 VIEWS BY THE END OF THE WEEK. **_

* * *

><p>'Hermione, bring Harry and Ron and meet me in the third floor corridor.'<p>

Hermione jumped when she heard Jack speak through the comm. She had been fiddling with it recently, but hadn't had a proper chance to get used to using it. She pushed through the crowd that had gathered to watch Nico's arrest woth Harry and Ron in tow.

When the trio arrived they saw Jack and the Doctor with worried looks on their faces.

"Nico has been sent to Azkaban on suspicion of being a dark wizard." Jack said. "What now?"

"We know. It's been an hour and the whole school is talking about it." Ron said.

"Also, we have reason to believe that Nico is not who he said he was." the Doctor said. "He was telling the truth about the greek gods, but I don't think he is one himself."

"What is he then? He lied to us, do you think he can be trusted?" Harry asked.

"We think he's a demigod. A son of Hades." the Doctor said.

"But can he be trusted?" Ron asked.

"I honestly don't know. Children of Hades don't have the best records. Most go insane or wind up dead. You heard what he said about Hitler and Stalin."

"So you don't think we can trust him, after all." Hermione said.

"No. Nico seems to be different than his siblings. He's helped us so far and we shouldn't just judge him. He doesn't deserve to be in Azkaban. His trial should be soon. I heard they are actually giving him one because he's so young. Let's see how it goes before doing anything."

* * *

><p>Nico was sitting in a cell in Azkaban.<p>

'Azkaban?' you ask? Apparently it's "protocol" when dealing with potential dark wizards.

Nico really hated that arour now.

He was suffering in a cold, boring cell, surrounded by dementors and his trial wouldn't be held for another three days!

He sighed and thought about when he was arrested. The whole school would be talking about it and he was a slytherin- the most hated house and no one there liked him. People were likely to frame him in an instant just to get rid of him.

Only three days until the trial.

So Nico waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Dementor!" Nico shouted in a commanding tone, "I demand you tell me how long I've been here!" he felt a chill and heard a voice say in an ethereal tone, 'Thirty minutes, my Lord.'

* * *

><p>The Daily Prophet: 11 YEAR OLD DARK WIZARD?<p>

On Sunday evening a (supposed) eleven year old slytherin named Nico di Angelo has been arrested on suspicion of being a Dark wizard. When confronted at Hogwarts, Nico didn't resist arrest and went to Azkaban willingly. What is he planning? Is he going to break out and become the new dark lord? Will he break out others? How could we let our children attend classes with this monster?

One of Mister di Angelo's peers in slytherin house, Pansy Parkinson, says, "I could always tell tell that he wasn't like the others in our house. He was just downright creepy."

Other informants say that he's been seen consorting with Harry Potter. Do they have an alliance or are they rivals?

A a parent we interviewed said "This is exactly why Umbridge is Headmistress. She can pick out a new rising dark wizard from a mile away! Her improvements will be good for Hogwarts."

Nico di Angelo's trial is to be held on Wednesday and will be broadcasted via radio on 162.42 WM at 8:47 pm. We can only hope that this dark wizard will be put to justice.

* * *

><p>Harry was looking at a copy of the prophet he had been given. It had a picture of a bored looking Nico on the front page. After he read the article he tossed it aside. Hermione and Ron came down with their own copies.<p>

"Well I see you've read the article." Harry said.

"Of course. This is probably one of the biggest scandals at Hogwarts in the past fifty years!" Hermione said. "Anyway let's go down for breakfast."

Breakfast was a nightmare. Almost everyone had a copy of the Prophet and at the staff table, Umbridge looked down at the havoc with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Wednesday night, about 90% of the students at Hogwarts were listening. 5% secretly were, but pretending they weren't. 4% were in detention, so they could or couldn't hear depending on how close to a radio they were. 1% were passed out in the Hospital Wing. All the DA members sat in the Room of Requirement listening with bated breath.<p>

"Nico di Angelo, you are recognized by the Wizengamot. Who shall be defending you?"

"I shall be defending myself."

"Very well. The trial shall begin. Nico di Angelo, you have been accused of practicing the dark arts for your own dark purposes, how do you plead?"

"Innocent."

"Of course. However we have eyewitness accounts that say you do practice dark magic from 4 different people, including a ministry worker."

"Could just be hearsay. You have no concrete proof there. Plus in your earlier statement you mentioned 'for my own dark purposes', so even if they are correct and I do practice dark magic, who can say if it's for my own purposes, dark or not? I am still a child. A first year. Do you really believe me to be so skilled I'm dangerous enough to throw into Azkaban? Not to mention that you could've actually thrown an innocent child into a prison guarded by soul sucking creatures that cause them to re-live the most tragic moments in their life? Does the Wizengamot know that I watched my own Mother explode-"

A gavel banged "This is getting off topic. Your argument has many points. Who believes Nico di Angelo to be guilty of the crimes he has been accused of?"

A ruffle of robes.

"Who believes him to be innocent?"

More ruffling.

"Nico di Angelo, you have been cleared of charges. This concludes the trial."

A gavel banged.

That was the end of the broadcast.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

You know what to do.


	22. Meanwhile and Backstory

~{AN}~

Hello, everyone! Please, don't kill me! I no longer have classes now, which means more updates. I still have the Istanbul/Constantinople performance so I probably wouldn't get your hopes up quite yet. I did enjoy shredding all of my school paperwork though. That was fun. While I did not update I finished ALL of Fullmetal Alchemist and have finished the manga for Prince of Tennis. I now have a score of over 600 on Piano Tiles. I also have been acquainting myself with the thing called tumblr. SuperWhoLock forever. Here are review responses!

**guest**: My guess is maybe popy or gem? Sorry about not updating. I had stuff. And things.

**Brendan stump**: I must admit, at first I didn't like it but It's grown on me. Enjoy the long awaited chapter.

**kate**: Thank you! Enjoy the chapter.

**HyperEngineer**: I'm so glad you like this story so much! I'm also glad you think I'm amazing. *is touched*

**reviewer74**: Here, have another.

**demisherlokiwizard21**: (awesome username) Istanbul grows on you. Not as much as Constantinople, though. Here's the update.

**Blue287**: Hot! (No? Bad joke?)

**dampjofandom**: *cough* Say, how long has it been? Enjoy the chapter.

**Moonshroom420**: This can be considered relatively soon! Maybe... Ahem! Enjoy this chapter.

**mash27**: ANOTHER CHAPTER! Enjoy!

**fastreader12**: I figured SOMEONE had to be in there. You really have no idea how much fun it is writing this. (it's incredibly fun for me)

**Random W**: At least you have a life. *Sobs*

**tubble**: I have STILL not decided what's going down in sixth year. Although I'm touched by the kind words, I find it hilarious that the review after this starts out with- and I quote 'UUUPPPDDDAAATTTEEE'. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>In Hogwarts, people had several different reactions to what took place.<p>

Umbridge was furious. Her plan was supposed to work perfectly! Her plan was foiled by a mere child. Nico di Angelo was not to be underestimated.

In the DA some were shocked by what they had heard. What kind of child watched their Mother explode? To spend three days suffering in that? It was already cruel to send a child to a place where murderers and psychopaths were kept.

"Complaining about watching his Mother explode, he's a slytherin! I bet he blew her up!" one of the more anti-slytherin DA members said.

"Thats terrible! How could you say such a thing? We should be glad that our friend Nico isn't going to prison!" a hufflepuff shouted at him.

"No one mention him saying that, or he'll probably de-capitate you with that terrifying sword of his!" a ravenclaw member yelled. "None of us here actually know how dangerous he is."

"Quiet! Nico is helping the DA and we shall not fall into anarchy because of this! He is on our side and helping us!" Hermione yelled and everyone was quiet. "He has had a hard life and we shouldn't be talking about how he probably blew up his mother!" she looked pointedly at the member that said this and he turned away.

"Now. We only had this meeting to hear Nico's trial, so I suggest we just head back to our common rooms."

* * *

><p>"No! I'm not sharing my dorm with a criminal! You just wait until my father hears about this!" Draco shouted at Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and just about the whole common room after hearing the broadcast.<p>

"Wow, Draco. Tell me how you really feel." a voice said from the entrance said. Heads whipped around to see Nico standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Stay away from me, you!" Draco yelled at him. Several other slytherins stepped away from him. Nico sighed and made his way to his bed.

This was just great.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood...<em>

Demigods were gathered in the pavilion all watching an Iris Message between the camp and the gods. Right now the Athena, Hermes and Aphrodite cabins were stating their arguments.

"Please! Please, do not send us of this mission! Please! This is the THIRD war in THREE years! We are children after all! We're going to get shell shock one day!" argued a camper.

"This 'wizarding world' was originally created by a goddess right? Why do we have to act like you? You could just do it yourselves!" argued an Athena camper.

"You guys haven't been out much in the past few millenia! You should go out, strech your legs! Make sure you aren't getting too rusty!" a Hermes kid said.

"It would also be an excellent opportunity to go out and see the progression of the world and assess it's progress." an Athena camper said.

"Plus, some of you haven't really been out in a long time. You should go yourselves to catch up on the times. Apollo, you may be one of the up to date gods out there, but "stayin' alive" hasn't been popular for about two and a half decades." an Aphrodite camper said.

"You all need to go out and use this 'wizarding world' to have fun! Like we said before, it was created by a minor goddess, so as Olympian gods should be able to use it and it's a technical loophole in the ancient laws!" another camper said.

"So, please consider our argument and rethink your decision. Thank you." an Athena camper finished. They then cut off the Iris Message and all ran into their cabins, hoping they wouldn't suddenly be killed by a freak electrical storm, spontaneous combustion, insanity, or anything of the sort.

* * *

><p>"They have a point! We should ask Hecate if we, the Olympian gods, are permitted to go to this pet world of hers!" Hera yelled to the council for no apparent reason.<p>

"My Wife, we shouldn't have to ask!" Zeus yelled, again, for no apparent reason.

"Now, now Brother. We shouldn't intrude in Hecate's territory. This community is her creation after all." Poseidon said calmly, unlike his brother and sister.

"As much fun as it would be to watch our children act like us, it may be even more fun to go ourselves." Dionysis said.

"We were already planning on going, so I don't see why Hermes, Hera and I would be involved in this." said Apollo.

"We all should remember this is Nico's mission! He was originally supposed to do this by himself, remember! Protect the boy until the prophecy is fulfilled, easy in, easy out!" Hephaestus argued. "Why on earth should we go to school?"

"Imagine all the new things we could learn! Think of all the books in the library!" Athena said.

"School is lame! They don't allow weapons, fighting, and you have to read!" Ares argued.

"Think of all the cute couples to make and break up!" Aphrodite said.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled. "We should all think about it, and come back in one week. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>The whole next day, everyone avoided Nico like the plague. Occasionally someone would walk by quickly saying something like "I'm sorry for your loss." almost under their breaths and quickly running away. Most of the someones were hufflepuffs.<p>

In the afternoon, he went to the room of requirement, collapsed on a bean-bag and sorted through his thoughts.

Enter the Doctor, Jack and the Golden Trio. They all walked in and plopped down on various chairs that appeared magically.

"So, Nico, when were you going to tell us you were a demigod?" Jack asked.

"As soon I was sure I wouldn't be vaporised, driven insane, struck down with lightning, or whatever for telling you." Nico said. "Since you figured it out yourselves, now I don't have to die."

"The lives of demigods are often full of misery, loss and unfairness." The Doctor said. "In case you weren't informed, your entire hearing was broadcasted across the wizarding world."

"That explains the apologetic and slightly frightened hufflepuffs!" Nico said.

"Did you mean what was said at the trial?" Harry asked. "About your mom?"

Nico sighed. "I don't know. My memories from before I turned 10 have all been erased. The dementors drug some up, but most have slipped away again." Nico said.

"Ah, so your memories were erased when you were 10." The Doctor said and exchanged a look with Jack.

"Yeah. I know a few things, for example, that I lived in Italy and speak Italian, but most details are gone." Nico said.

"So, that's what that part of your accent is!" Hermione said. "I was wondering."

"Italy is a beautiful place. It must have looked just as nice in the thirties." The Doctor said. Harry and Ron looked at him strangely while Hermione looked like she was thinking about something.

"Yes, although I know my mother didn't like- wait a minute." Nico looked at the Doctor. "What did you just say?"

"He said 'It must have looked just as nice in the thirties.'" Jack relayed.

"Back when you were acting as Hades, you told us that Nico and Bianca were born in that time period. You just confirmed you were Nico, and our records say that Nico was born in the thirties, along with an article with a picture of you and a girl in a green hat who looked like you and your first boggart." The Doctor said.

Hermione stood up and started scolding the Doctor and Jack. "Doctor, Nico appears to be about 11 or 12! There's no way-"

"No, Hermione he is correct." Nico said.

Harry stared at him. Hermione looked shocked at the age of the partial human in front of her. Ron looked like he was trying to shut his mouth but couldn't.

"You're over eighty years old?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I do get the child's and the senior's discount. Get over it. I got stuck in a time-distorting casino of flower eating-video game addicts."Nico said.

"I'm not sure I even want to know what that means." Harry decided.

"Sounds okay to me." Jack said.

"I was then put in a military school for about a year until I was kidnapped by my fellow demigods." Nico said.

"Wait a minute, does this mean you only remember 1 year of school?" Hermione asked, "That's crazy!"

"It isn't that weird. Besides, you learn all the important things in life with the demigods. You even can pick up 2 more languages! New Rome even has a university!" Nico said.

"New Rome?" Hermione asked giving him a strange look.

"What's a Rome?" Ron asked.

"Rome was an ancient city, Ronald!" Hermione said.

"Pretty nice place," the Doctor commented, "Some of the citizens kept calling me Zeus, though..." He trailed off.

"Well, now you all know who I really am, and my true age." Nico said. "This means that, excluding the time travelers, I can use the I'm older than you excuse!" Nico smirked slightly.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

I am not using a gummy worm as a stylus... Okay, maybe I am...

REVIEW! Or not.


	23. Dramatic Dumbles and Substitute Centaurs

~{AN}~

Woo! Summer vacation has officially begun! Istanbul is over, and I am in a new state! I had planned to work on this Sunday, but there was in incident. It was terrible, blood everywhere! The walls, the floor, the sink, the counter, the cabinets! And I have white cabinets! It starts running out of one of your nostrils, so you cover it. Then it comes out the other one, you cover that. Then you start coughing it up! Be glad you aren't me and have the bleeding randomly problem. Unless you do.

Ah, yes, reviews!

**demisherlokiwizard21**: Yup, gummy worms! Who knew? Also, what responding to reviews in the actual chapter? I did it again! *gasps* Doctor who and Men in Black? Oh my gods. *fangirls*

**mash27**: thank you! Woo! Chapter 23!

**moonshroom420**: It's coming... Soon... Just be patient.

**reviewer74**: thanks!

**saraphinamalfoy0188**: That means a lot! Thanks! I hope they like it as well.

**fastreader12**: You are very welcome! As a fellow (procrastinator) student, I understand completely.

**dampjofandom**: All right, all right, Here's an update, don't throw me to the wolves! That was you? I should've known... don't worry about the length of your reviews, just don't get too carried away.

**guest**: I'm still amazed you think this is high quality. I'm glad you do, but I guess I'm just... Flustered by the compliments. Here you go. Ch. 23.

**Brendan Stump**: Is this the only one you've found? Really? Cool! I feel special now! :-) Enjoy!

**RandomW**: Be patient, grasshopper! "The man who brings down a mountain begins by carrying small stones." -Chinese Proverb. And don't worry, It's my own fault I don't have a life.

Also, I don't own book five so some details will be different!

* * *

><p>"Mister di Angelo," Snape drawled. It was Saturday morning and Snape was forced to tell Nico that the 'Headmistress' wanted him.<p>

"Yes, professor?" Nico asked and yawned. He hated mornings, even if it was Saturday. Mornings were too bright and made sleep go away.

"The headmistress wants to see you in her office. Now." Snape said.

Nico yawned. "Yes, sorry, not quite awake yet." Nico said and he headed to the headmistress' office.

When he arrived, the gargoyle stepped aside and let him in. Nico walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in!" The sickeningly sweet voice called out. Nico opened the door and stepped in. "Ah! Mister di Angelo! Please have a seat."

Nico sat down and Umbridge smiled at him.

Her first mistake. Nico knew that something was up. She was (most likely) the one who had turned him in. He wasn't thrown in prison, against her plan which was to get him out of the way. This left the question of why she was smiling at him.

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in!" Umbridge said and smiled again as Harry walked in followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, hello Mister Potter, Mister Weaskey and Miss Granger! Mister di Angelo and I were just getting started. Please, take a seat." She conjured up a few more chairs in the same sickening shade of pink that covered the rest of the room. The trio sat down.

"Have you been breaking my educational decrees?" She asked.

"No." Nico said.

"I don't know what you're talking about ma'am." Harry replied.

"Dear, you can come out now." Umbridge said.

A girl with her hands and hair covering her face walked in while sobbing and Umbridge walked over to her. "Miss Edgecomb told me all about your little 'meetings'. Miss Granger, the list." Hermione looked terrified as she pulled it out and handed it to Umbridge.

"'Dumbledore's Army.' So he organised this didn't he!" She said.

"No-" Harry began, but he was interrupted. "Yes, I organised this."

The next things happened in a blur. Arours stepped out of their hiding places, Dumbledore made a speech and disappeared in an inferno caused by the Phoenix.

This meant no more meetings. When there were released, Hermione used her comm to tell Jack and the Doctor what had happened.

And so it ended.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron walked into divination expecting their familiar half-horse teacher to be there. However instead there sat a rather normal looking man in a wheelchair with a blanket over his legs who was writing on the board in two languages.<p>

Ron looked at Harry and they sat down next to each other and waited as other students started filing in. When class started the man turned the wheelchair around and looked at the class.

"Hello, I'm Professor Brunner. I will be filling in for Professor Firenze today." He said.

"Today we will be learning- Yes, you have a question, Miss Abbot?" He asked.

"What happened to Professor Firenze?" She asked.

Mister Brunner cleared his throat. "Erm, I'm afraid he has he has a... a cold. He'll be back tomorrow." Harry and Ron looked at each other. The Professor hadn't seemed to sure when he said cold.

"Centaurs can get colds?" Ron asked.

"Of course they can." He replied seeming a bit... Offended.

"Now, as I was saying- What now?" He said as he saw another hand.

It someone Harry didn't recognise this time.

"Are you qualified to teach us?" They asked.

"Yes, I have taught before." He said.

"Did Umbridge send you?" Another student asked.

"No, now all these questions are making my fetlocks fall asleep." he said and stood up, but some how even after he stood up he kept continuing until a horse's body came out of the wheelchair.

"You're a centaur?!" Ron asked.

"Yes, I am." Mr. Brunner said.

This made more questions come up.

"How do you fit in that wheelchair?" A gryffindor asked.

"Magic, of horse!" He replied. "Ahem, of course. That's what I said."

"Why is your name all normal?" from a DA member Harry had seen in the meetings.

"Why is your name normal? It just is."

"Why aren't you all spacey and 'It is written in the stars.' Like most centaurs?" This question was from Ron.

"I'm from America. It's different there." He said with an annoyed look on his face he mumbled something that sounded like 'party ponies' to Harry under his breath.

'What?' Harry thought.

"Ahem! Back to the lesson. Today we will be learning about the Ancient Greek and Roman forms of divination. Harry thought of Nico and wondered if what this centaur said was accurate.

* * *

><p>"And then the Romans would sacrifice the animals, extract the entrails, examine them and then make a prediction based on that." Professor Brunner said with an indifferent tone.<p>

"That's disgusting!" Ron hissed to Harry.

"Can you imagine Nico doing something like that?" Harry replied. "And then pulling a Trawleny?"

They both tried to think about Nico cutting up a small furry animal pulling out the organs and then dramatically predicting Harry's impending death.

"There is no way he would do that!" Ron said.

"We should ask him about it." Harry replied.

* * *

><p>Nico was in the library when Harry and Ron came in.<p>

"Nico, have you ever used Roman divination to make a prediction?" Harry asked.

"No. I know people who have though. Why?" Nico said.

"We had a really cool substitute divination teacher today." Ron said. "He told us all about Ancient Greek and Roman divination."

Nico looked surprised for a second then asked "What did he say his name was?"

"Brunner, his name was Brunner." Harry said. Nico stood up and starts running out of the library. This caused Madame Pince to yell at him for running, but he ignored her and kept going.

"Think they know each other?" Ron asked Harry.

* * *

><p>Nico burst into the divination classroom in the middle of a class. "Professor Brunner" was in horse form and explaining Greek oracles.<p>

"-the oracle would make a prophecy- Nico?"

"Hello there 'Professor Brunner', I do believe we need to have a chat." Nico said.

"Please wait until class is over. You may observe if you wish."

"No thanks, I have transfiguration now. I'll come back afterwards." Nico said and left the classroom.

Then "Professor Brunner" continued teaching the class like nothing had happened.

"So, the oracle would make the prophecy, which usually..."

* * *

><p>Nico came back from transfiguration and entered the classroom, which was empty excluding a familiar centaur.<p>

"So, what are you doing here, Chiron?" Nico asked.

"I'm here to see what's happening and sort of survey the area. Plus, I'm here to see how your missions been going. Care to fill me in?"

"We're going to be here a while..."

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

Not a lot of DW in this chapter but its coming.

I recently took one of those "What age do I act?" Quizzes and I got an age about 30 years off! I know I have a grey hair or two, but I am not that old! I wonder how old you all think I am? Hmmm.

Also, the person who had the Chiron subbing idea was ** DamuscusDalek**!


	24. Crucios and Centaurs

~{AN}~

Okay, so I wrote this chapter while drunk. You may or may not like it. I'm not sure if I like it.

**moonshroom420**: Hehe... I'm picking whose going and who isn't now...

**blue287**: Nope... Not 25.

**Brendan stump**: Lycan not lican. Don't worry! Lupine is British! That's the old empire of the gods, so he would have no influence! (Thats how I'm setting it up)

**reviewer74**: Thank you.

**demisherlokiwizard21**: Got a wattpad now! I might put this there when it's finished. Also, I read your stories! I read that crossover too! Enjoy the chapter.

**fastreader12**: I'm glad you like this story! Keep reading.

**the awesome awes**: About once a week maybe twice. When I was on spring break it was 1-2 chapters a day.

**diebellatixdei**: No. (Kidding.)

**randomW**: Twentys to thirties you say? *laughs head off* And no, no one wants to be old I suppose... Old might be fun though! Retirement, calling kids whippersnappers and yelling about them being on your lawn... *sob* even the readers think I'm old!

**cryptologicalMystic**: Chiron! I like Chiron...

* * *

><p>Harry had been caught. He wanted to try to contact Sirius and make sure he was all right and not being tortured in the Department of Mysteries, but now he just Nico, the Doctor, Jack, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Ron into trouble.<p>

Umbridge had caught them and immobilized everyone. Now all they could do was watch while half-propped up against the wall as Umbridge spoke to Snape. The inquisitorial squad stood-by.

"I need more veritaserum! I want to interrogate them. Particularly Smith, Harkness, di Angelo and Potter." She said.

"There is no more veritaserum. If afraid you cannot." Snape drawled.

"UGH!" She screamed in rage and turned towards Nico. "You! I've seen your file! I know you're a necromancer! You should've been sent straight to Azkaban without a trial if I had my way, but the minister insisted that if we were convicting 11 year olds we should at least give them a trial! I won't mess up the second time, because I'll have a confession!" She grinned wickedly. "But before that."

She turned to the time-travelling duo. "There's something about you two. I don't know what, but you are hiding something too. And I intend to find out. First, what does 'Bad Wolf' mean?"

"What?" The Doctor asked. "Where did you hear those words?" He asked.

She cackled like a, forgive me for this, a witch. "I knew it! It does mean something. I know you won't tell me, but even with out veritaserum I have my ways." She smiled and an unforgivable word fell out of her mouth.

"Crucio."

The Doctor's face contorted in pain as he was tortured, but he bit his lip and didn't scream. When she stopped he gasped for air.

"You want the truth?" He asked her.

"Yes. Tell me, or suffer again."

"The truth is... I..."

"What? What is the truth?"

"...I hate pears."

Umbridge screamed in frustration and aimed her wand. "Cru-"

"NO!" shouted Hermione in a cracked voice from her seat. "No - we'll have to tell her!"

"No way!" yelled Harry, staring at the little of Hermione he could see.

"We'll have to, Harry, she'll force it out of one of us anyway, what's . . . what's the point?"

Hermione than began to lie about the weapon, to the surprise of everyone else. At the end, Umbridge said "All right, dear, let's make it just you and me . . . and we'll take Potter, too, shall we? Hmm. Also, Harkness and di Angelo. Get up, now."

"Professor," said Malfoy eagerly, "Professor Umbridge, I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after - "

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Malfoy, do you really think I cannot manage two wandless teenagers and two 11-year-olds alone?" asked Umbridge sharply.

"In any case, it does not sound as though this weapon is something that schoolchildren should see. You will remain here until I return and make sure none of these" - she gestured around at Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna and the Doctor "- escape."

"All right," said Malfoy, looking sulky and disappointed.

The quintet, made of the two first years, two fifth years and Umbridge set off with Harry and Hermione in the front and Nico and Jack to her left and right.

As they trekked across the grounds, Harry was beginning to get an idea of what Hermione was planning. Jack was in the same situation and Nico was making a plan of his own. Once they entered the forest, he could tell Umbridge was getting on edge, so he used some of his power over fear to amplify it. Jack added to that by walking relatively quietly then stomping on a twig, causing the twig to snap and Umbridge to jump and look around.

Until they came across the centaurs. Armed with bows. Pointed at them.

Umbridge shrieked and attempted to use Harry as a human shield, but he shoved her back. Hermione beamed, Nico looked around to see of he could find Chiron, if he was there, and Jack had a look of curiosity and- wait was that a smirk?

"Who are you?" The centaur named Magorian asked.

"I am Dolores Umbridge!' said Umbridge in a high-pitched, terrified voice. 'Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and Headmistress and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!"

"You are from the Ministry of Magic?" said Magorian, as many of the centaurs in the surrounding circle shifted restlessly.

"That's right!" said Umbridge, in an even higher voice, "so be very careful! By the laws laid down by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, any attack by half-breeds such as yourselves on a human - "

"What did you call us?' shouted a wild-looking black centaur, whom Harry recognized as Bane. There was a great deal of angry muttering and tightening of bowstrings around them. Nico also seemed to become very upset, though he didn't show it much.

"Don't call them that!" Hermione said furiously, but Umbridge did not appear to have heard her. Still pointing her shaking wand at Magorian, she continued,

"Law fifteen 'B' states clearly that 'any attack by a magical creature who is deemed to have near-human intelligence, and therefore considered responsible for its actions -'"

"'Near-human intelligence'"repeated Magorian, as Bane and several others roared with rage and pawed the ground. "We consider that a great insult, human! Our intelligence, thankfully, far outstrips your own."

"What are you doing in our Forest?"bellowed the hard-faced grey centaur Harry and Hermione had seen on their last trip into the Forest. "Why are you here?"

"Your Forest?" said Umbridge, shaking now not only with fright but also, it seemed, with indignation. "I would remind you that you live here only because the Ministry of Magic permits you certain areas of land -"

An arrow flew so close to her head that it caught at her mousy hair in passing: she let out an ear-splitting scream and threw her hands over her head, while some of the centaurs bellowed their approval and others laughed raucously. The sound of their wild, neighing laughter echoing around the dimly lit clearing and the sight of their pawing hooves was extremely unnerving. Nico only laughed with them.

"Whose Forest is it now, human?" bellowed Bane.

"Filthy half-breeds!" she screamed, her hands still tight over her head. "Beasts! Uncontrolled animals!"

"Be quiet!"shouted Hermione, but it was too late: Umbridge pointed her wand at Magorian and screamed, "Incarcerous!"

Ropes flew out of midair like thick snakes, wrapping themselves tightly around the centaur's torso and trapping his arms: he gave a cry of rage and reared on to his hind legs, attempting to free himself, while the other centaurs charged.

Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the ground; face down on the Forest floor, he knew a moment of terror as hooves thundered around him, but the centaurs leapt over and around them, bellowing and screaming with rage. Nico pulled Jack out of the way and smiled.

"Nooooo!" he heard Umbridge shriek. "Noooooo . . . I am Senior Undersecretary . . . you cannot - Unhand me, you animals . . . nooooo!"

At this point Nico was cackling like a cliché super villain.

"You!" She screamed at him, "You had something to do with this!"

He turned his power of fear to the maximum, and pulled out his sword. "SERVE ME!" He screamed and a giant crack opened and a few skeleton warriors climbed up.

"Don't think that humans are better than Half-breeds for a minute! Learn your place in this world! Inferiority and superiority depends on the inside, your personality, and You Delores, You are the Scum on the bottom of my combat boot!" He yelled at her. You could hear the capital letters.

Lifting his head a few inches, Harry saw that Umbridge had been seized from behind by the skeleton warriors and lifted high into the air, wriggling and yelling with fright. Her wand fell from her hand to the ground, and Harry's heart leapt. If he could just reach it -

But as he stretched out a hand towards it, a centaur's hoof descended upon the wand and it broke cleanly in half.

"Now!" roared a voice in Harry's ear and a thick hairy arm descended from thin air and dragged him upright. Hermione, too, had been pulled to her feet.

Over the plunging, many-coloured backs and heads of the centaurs, Harry saw Umbridge being borne away through the trees by Bane and the skeleton warriors. Screaming non-stop, her voice grew fainter and fainter until they could no longer hear it over the trampling of hooves surrounding them.

Then, the centaurs debated what they should do with Harry and Hermione. Then Grawp came and took them away to another, shallower part of the forest. That left Nico and Jack with the centaurs.

They all turned to Nico and bowed. "King Nico!" They yelled.

Nico looked mildly flustered. "You may rise." He said awkwardly.

"Don't kill the pink woman. In fact, please bring her back here." A minute later, she was back and was still being carried by the skeletons he had summoned.

"Hello, Delores." Nico said.

"You- you monster!" She yelled. "You are a necromancer!"

Nico chuckled darkly, "Oh, I assure you, Delores, I am much more than that!"

He took his sword and plunged it into the ground.

"I sentence you to two years in the Fields of Punishment for your crimes! Until I fill out all the gods darned paperwork for that, you will remain in Limbo." Nico said. A crack opened up in the earth and swallowed her and the skeleton warriors.

"Thank you." A Centaur said.

"Don't worry, she will be punished in the underworld." Nico said.

"What about this one?" A Centaur pulled a bow and aimed it at Jack. "He looks Human, but doesn't smell... Right."

"Hello, Jack Harkness. Who are you?"

"Don't worry about him. He is only a first-year and was forced to come into this forest against his will."

He lowered his bow.

"We will leave in peace now." Nico pulled Jack out of the clearing towards the direction Harry and Hermione were taken by Grawp.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

Erm... Don't hurt me?... I did't use any line breaks... How weird.


	25. Endless Arguments and 'PERCE'

~{AN}~

New chapter! With comedy! And unlike the last one, I was NOT drunk when I wrote it. Although last chapter DID get great feedback.

**fastreader12**: Glad you liked it. Your welcome, and please enjoy this one too!

**Mash27**: I'm glad you liked it! I wasn't sure about it at first, but I'm glad it went over okay.

**Demisherlokiwizard21**: Woah there. Um... (How am I supposed to read this?) I have to say, I like Two Meanings, but I kind of have a abnormal obsession with crossovers and Harry Potter ones at that. Uh... Constructive criticisim? *shuffles nervously* Hmmm... I could probably make a list a mile long... I'll just PM you one way or another. After I sleep. Enjoy! (I like Four and Ten)

**Moonshroom420**: I know, I kind of feel like, 'MUAHAHAHAHA~! My master plan is in motion!' _This is so touching..._

**BrendanStump**: She'll wish she were dead... HEHEHEEHEHEHEHE~!

ON WITH IT ALREADY!

* * *

><p>Grawp had put Hermione and Harry in a slightly shallower, but still unknown part of the forest and then wandered off to gods know where. (they don't)<p>

"Smart plan," he spat at Hermione, having to release some of his fury. "Really smart plan. Where do we go from here?"

"We need to get back up to the castle," said Hermione faintly. "And find Nico and Jack."

"By the time we've done that, Sirius'll probably be dead! Plus, we don't know about Nico and Jack." said Harry, kicking a nearby tree in temper. A high-pitched chattering started up overhead and he looked up to see an angry Bowtruckle flexing its long twiglike fingers at him.

"Well, we can't do anything without wands," said Hermione hopelessly, dragging herself up again. "Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?"

"Yeah, we were just wondering that." said a familiar voice from behind her.

Harry and Hermione moved together instinctively and peered through the trees.

Ron came into sight, closely followed by Ginny, the Doctor, Neville, and Luna. All of them looked a little the worse for wear - there were several long scratches running the length of Ginny's cheek; a large purple lump was swelling above Neville's right eye; the Doctor looked rather pale and had a cut across his left cheek; Ron's lip was bleeding worse than ever - but all were looking rather pleased with themselves.

"So," said Ron, pushing aside a low-hanging branch and holding out Harry's wand, "had any ideas? And where are Nico and Jack?"

"How did you get away?" asked Harry in amazement, taking his wand from Ron.

"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, a Sonic Screwdriver, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," said Ron airily, now handing back Hermione's wand, too.

"But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy - Bat Bogey Hex - it was superb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you out of the window heading into the Forest and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"

"She got carried away," said Harry. "By a herd of centaurs."

"And then I sent her to Hell." Said a voice from behind them.

They all turned and looked over and saw Nico and Jack, Nico holding his sword.

"You what?" Ginny asked.

"Long story." Jack said.

"The Centaurs- they left you behind?" asked Ginny, looking astonished.

"No, we were carried away by Grawp." said Harry.

"Who's Grawp?" Luna asked interestedly.

"Hagrid's little brother," said Ron promptly. "Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or - ?"

"Yes," said Harry, as his scar gave another painful prickle, "and I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

They all fell silent, the normal wizards looking rather scared; the problem facing them seemed insurmountable.

"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?" said Luna, in the closest thing to a matter-of-fact voice Harry had ever heard her use.

"What, no-" Nico started but was cut off.

"OK," said Harry irritably, rounding on her. "First of all, 'we' aren't doing anything if you're including yourself in that, and second of all, Ron's the only one with a broomstick that isn't being guarded by a security troll, so -"

"I can't go in the-" Nico was cut off again.

"I've got a broom!" said Ginny.

"Yeah, but you're not coming," said Ron angrily.

"Excuse me, but I care what happens to Sirius as much as you do!"said Ginny, her jaw set so that her resemblance to Fred and George was suddenly striking.

"You're too - " Harry began, but Ginny said fiercely, "I'm three years older than you were when you fought You-Know-Who over the Philosophers Stone, and it's because of me that Malfoy's stuck back in Umbridge's office with giant flying bogies attacking him, and I don't see you objecting to Jack, John or Nico going and they're only 11! "

"I'm 957." The Doctor said.

"I'm a few centuries younger than that." Jack said.

"I was born in the thirties!" Nico said.

"Yeah, but - "

"We were all in the DA together," said Neville quietly. "It was all supposed to be about fighting You-Know-Who, wasn't it? And this is the first chance we've had to do something real - or was that all just a game or something?"

"No - of course it wasn't - " said Harry impatiently.

"Then we should come too," said Neville simply. "We want to help."

"That's right," said Luna, smiling happily.

Harry's eyes met Ron's. He knew Ron was thinking exactly what he was: if he could have chosen any members of the DA, in addition to himself, Ron and Hermione, to join him in the attempt to rescue Sirius, he would not have picked Ginny, Neville or Luna. Nico, Jack and the Doctor could probably handle themselves, but those three...

"Well, it doesn't matter, anyway," said Harry through gritted teeth, "because we still don't know how to get there - "

"I thought we'd settled that," said Luna maddeningly. "We're flying!"

"No, we aren't!" argued Nico.

"How in Merlin's name are we going to fly?" Ron almost yelled. "We don't have enough broomsticks!"

"We won't use broomsticks!" Luna said and giggled.

"No flying at all!" Nico protested but he was again ignored.

"They can fly, and they're very good at finding the places their riders are looking for." Luna said.

Harry turned around and saw the two thestrals.

"Oh no, it's not those mad, death-horse things Hagrid was talking about is it?" Ron said, looking slightly to the left of the thestral Harry was looking at.

"Yeah." Harry said.

Jack walked up to one and started petting it. "Hello there, Jack Harkness. So, you're a creepy death-horse. I can work with that."

"Jack, not in front of the children!" The Doctor chided him.

"There should be enough for all of us! Are there enough?" Ginny asked.

"No, there are two, but more will come." Luna replied dreamily.

"No, you can't come!" Harry said.

"Too bad! We're going!" Ginny said.

"You don't have to do things on your own, Harry. We're your friends too, and we want to help." Neville said quietly.

"I don't know if I can fly, even if it is on a death related horse!" Nico said.

"It shouldn't matter, because you aren't going!" Ginny said. "No matter what ridiculous ages you claim to be, you're still kids."

"Nico has and uses a sword! And knives! And who knows what else! He should come!" Ron protested.

"You all can't-" Harry started but the Doctor interrupted him. "They're coming wether you like it or not."

"Why can't you fly, Nico? Tell us." Ginny said to Nico.

"Sibling rivalry! My Uncle! Fear of heights! My. Uncle! Lightening! My UNCLE! Take your pick!"

"Nico, it can't be that bad." Hermione said.

"My Uncle killed my Mother!" Nico yelled.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "Me too." Ginny said as well.

"Didn't your mom die in an explosion?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Ron cluelessly wondered why Hermione was scolding him.

"Explosions can be caused by people." Nico said.

Changing the subject, Neville asked, "What about that not-apperation popping out of nowhere thing?"

"Shadow-travel?" Nico asked. "I don't think I can manage with all these people, and. I haven't tried it with this many people. And we might end up in China."

"Why China?" The Doctor asked.

"I always end up there when I mess up." Nico said. "I just had an idea."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think we may need some back up for this, maybe I should call some family members." Nico said.

"Jack, stop flirting with the thestral! I told you to stop 5 minutes ago!"

"You mean, more people like you?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. My cousins."

"The ones that tried to blow you up? And what do you mean, people like you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure it'll be okay now though. They've had a few months to cool off." Nico said.

"I need to make a rainbow." He said "Aguamenti, Lumos." Water landed on a puddle on the ground, then a light shone on the puddle making a small rainbow. Nico pulled out a drachma and said. "Oh, Fleecy, do me a solid. Show Perseus Jackson, Camp Half-blood." Then threw the drachma into the rainbow and it disappeared.

"What kind of spell is that?"

Percy appeared in the mist image... Sleeping... As a 11 year old. Annabeth's golden hair could be seen in the background. "HEY PERCE! WAKE UP!" Nico yelled.

'Perce' only mumbled something and turned over in his sleep. "ANNABETH! WAKE PERCY UP!" Nico yelled again.

A blonde girl who looked about 11 too appeared in the image. "Hey Nico." She yawned. "How's school."

"Not good I sent one of my professors to the feilds."

She groaned. "Nico." She then started shaking the black haired boy and yelled "YO! PERCE! WAKE UP!" That didn't work. She leaned over to his ear and said "Blue cookies."

Now that worked. 'Perce' awoke instantly and looked around. Then he looked at 'ANNABETH' and put on a very sad face. "You lied to me." He said.

The wizards didn't know what to make of this. Jack and the Doc were still squabbling about the thestral.

"You have an iris message." She said.

'Perce' looked up. "Hey, Death Breath! What's up?"

"Don't call me that. I need your help. Bring Blonde Superman, and the Boy on Fire for sure. Whoever else wants to is okay. Do NOT bring Pinecone face, I don't have a death wish. Meet me at a place called 'the Ministry of Magic'."

"Okay. Grace, Valdez, whoever, not Grace, Ministry."

"Oh, sacrifice some food for a Uncle Z for me. I don't want to die."

"Sure."

"Bye. Do NOT go back to sleep."

"Bye, Death Breath."

The call disconnected.

"Okay, I can fly now. I'm pretty sure I won't be killed."

"What just happened?" Neville asked no one in particular.

"Neville, you were watching the whole time? Did a Nargle float in your ear?"

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

Na, na na, Na, na na, Na, na na, Na, Na, Na Na, Na, na na, Na, na na, Na, na na, Na Na Na Na, Na, na na, Na, na na, Na, na na, Na, na Na, Na na na na Na Naaaaaa!

...I have My Chemical Romance stuck in my head.


	26. Departments and Doors

~{AN}~

I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SO MUCH IN MY LIFE!

I blame a combination of sleep-deprivation, anger, red bull, monster, and tacos.

Oh, yeah, and all the awesome stuff happening in this story that's making me so exited.

*fangirls*

Reviews,

**moonshroom420**: Hehehe! Just wait until the other demigods show up. (They couldn't make an appearance here, because I decided that over 4,000 words should be enough for one chapter.)

**demisherlonkkiwizard21**: Why on earth would I want to stop? This is fun. I'm throughly enjoying this.

**mash27**: I loved writing the iris message! Enjoy the chapter.

**guest**/**dampjofandom**: Yes, awesomeness is key. I'm glad you liked last chapter. This one is good too! (I hope)

**blue287**: The frozen fountain? Yeah, it didn't have a picture before and I decided that it was time I figured out how that worked.

**guest**: Here! New chapter! Yeah, MCR is pretty cool! I was listening to the M Machine when I was writing this chapter.

** Brendan Stump**: Hehe! I laughed so hard when I was writing that! Also, I'm going to be using that in the future. You may or may not get credit. (Serious face) Kidding you will. (if I remember.

**fastreader12**: Thank you! Have I mentioned how glad I am that you readers understand my sense of humour?

**willowsoar**: *stares blankly* Really?... Awesome! *hugs, tears in eyes* I'm so happy!

**copperdragon 2**: No. I won't update ever again. Kidding. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After a bit, more thestrals wandered into the area, and Harry had no excuse to let the others stay behind.<p>

Harry, Jack, Nico, the Doctor, and Neville had all hoisted themselves onto the thestral's backs. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all were just standing around and staring.

"How are we supposed to get on? We can't even see them!" Ron said.

"Don't worry it's easy!" Luna said as she pulled the three and helped them on one-by-one.

All three looked extremely nervous as she wound their hands into their horses mane and told them to grip tightly before she got on to her own steed.

"This is completely mad!" Ron shouted. "If I could just see it-"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible," said Harry darkly. "We all ready, then?"

They all nodded and he saw live pairs of knees tighten beneath their robes.

"Okay…"

He looked down at the back of his Thestral's glossy black head and swallowed.

"Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then," he said uncertainly. "Er . . . if you know . . . where to go . . ."

They flew over miles and miles of countryside until they finally reached the city. By then the sun had set and the sky was becoming darker and darker.

Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the pavement; Harry gripped the Thestral with every last ounce of his strength, braced for a sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow and Harry slid from its back, looking around at the street where the overflowing skip still stood a short way from the vandalised telephone box, both drained of colour in the flat orange glare of the streetlights.

The rest of the gang landed shortly after he did.

Ron came first, but fell off his thestral immediately after landing and fell flat on his face on the pavement.

"Never again," he said, struggling to his feet. He made as though to stride away from his Thestral, but, unable to see it, collided with its hindquarters and almost tell over again. "Never, ever again . . . that was the worst -"

Hermione and Ginny touched down on either side of him: both slid off their mounts a little more gracefully than Ron, though with similar expressions of relief at being back on firm ground; Neville jumped down, shaking; Luna dismounted smoothly; the Doctor casually jumped off his like he had done it all his life while Jack dismounted perfectly; once Nico had landed he jumped down and stumbled a bit after he hit the ground.

"Ah! Sweet land!" He said. "I hate going in the air."

"Over here," Harry said. He gave his Thestral a quick, grateful pat, then led the way quickly to the battered telephone box and opened the door. "Come on!" he urged the others, as they hesitated.

Jack and the Doctor went in first, followed by Hermione, Neville, Luna and Nico then Ginny and Ron. Harry squeezed himself in last.

"I have never been more squished in my life." Ginny said.

"I have." Jack said with a wicked grin. "Brazil! 3524, it was-"

"JACK!" The Doctor yelled.

"Whoever is closest to the receiver dial 2424." Harry instructed.

Jack happened to be closest, and he did as Harry told him and dialled.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, John Smith, Nico di Angelo, and Jack Harkness." Harry said. "We're here to save someone."

"Thank you," said the voice. "Visitors, please take the badges and attach them to the front of your robes."

Out slid several badges. Hermione took them out and handed them to everyone. Harry's read, 'Harry Potter, Rescue Mission'.

"Oh, I am keeping this!" Jack said as he put his on.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

"Fine!" Harry said loudly, as his scar gave another throb. "Now can we move?"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and the pavement rose up past its glass windows.

"Do you think there's a weight limit on this thing?" Jack said.

"There shouldn't be, it isn't like an elevator, it's magic, and I don't think magic had a weight limit. Does it?" The Doctor said.

Ron replied. "Well, we're moving so I think we're fine."

A chink of soft golden light hit their feet and, widening, rose up their bodies. Harry bent his knees and held his wand as ready as he could in such cramped conditions as he peered through the glass to see whether anybody was waiting for them in the Atrium, but it seemed, to be completely empty. The light was dimmer than it had been by day; there were no fires burning under the mantelpieces set into the walls, but as the lift slid smoothly to a halt he saw that golden symbols continued to twist sinuously in the dark blue ceiling.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the voice.

The door of the telephone box burst open; Harry toppled out of it, closely followed by Neville and Luna. Everyone else was able to step out, one way or another.

The only sound in the Atrium was the steady rush of water from the golden fountain, where jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears continued to gush into the surrounding pool.

Once everyone was out and situated, all the wizards pulled out their wands. Nico held his wand in his right and sword in his left. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and his wand, while jacks pulled out his wand and a gun.

"Jack! You know I hate guns!" The Doctor said. "That's just like Torchwood. We see something amazing, then Torchwood starts shooting at it!"

This caused the wizards to look over at Jack who was holding a gun that no one knew he had.

"Where did you get that?" Ginny asked.

Jack grinned. "I've been asked that before. Do you really wanna know?"

"No." Ginny said.

"Anyways, Harry knows where to go, but I should still be in front because it doesn't matter too much if I get injured or die." Jack said.

"You really shouldn't demean yourself like that." Neville said.

"I'm not changing my mind." Jack said.

"Fine, we need to hurry." Harry said. Then they took off with Jack and Harry in the lead, followed by Nico, the Doctor, Hermione and Ron, then Neville, Luna and Ginny in the back.

Harry felt sure there ought to be a security person there, sure their absence was an ominous sign, and his feeling of foreboding increased as they passed through the golden gates to the lifts.

He pressed the nearest 'down' button and a lift clattered into sight almost immediately, the golden grilles slid apart with a great, echoing clanking and they dashed inside.

Harry stabbed the number nine button; the grilles closed with a bang and the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling. Harry had not realised how noisy the lifts were on the day he had come with Mr Weasley; he was sure the din would raise every security person within the building, yet when the lilt halted, the voice said, "Department of Mysteries," and the grilles slid open. They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving out but the nearest torches, flickering in the rush of air from the lift.

Harry turned towards the plain black door. After months and months of dreaming about it, he was here at last.

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered.

He regretted giving this order the moment Neville had obeyed it. Without the long chink of light from the torchlit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bunches of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflections in the floor.

Then, the dozen or so doors that were in the room they had entered began to rotate, speeding up so fast the torches just looked like neon blurs.

"What was that about?" whispered Ron fearfully.

" I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," said Ginny in a hushed voice.

Harry realised at once she was right: he could no sooner identify the exit door than locate an ant on the jet-black floor; and the door through which they needed to proceed could be any one of the dozen surrounding them.

"Let's try a few doors." Harry said. He opened the one he was currently facing and went inside. Followed by everyone else.

After the darkness of the first room, the lamps hanging low on golden chains from this ceiling gave the impression that this long rectangular room was much brighter, though there were no glittering, shimmering lights as Harry had seen in his dreams. The place was quite empty except for a few desks and, in the very middle of the room, an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it.

"What're those things?" whispered Ron.

"Dunno," said Harry.

"Are they fish?" breathed Ginny.

"Aquavirius Maggots!" said Luna excitedly. "Dad said the Ministry were breeding-"

"No," said Hermione. She sounded odd. She moved forward to look through the side of the tank. "They're brains."

The Doctor walked up and scanned them with the sonic screwdriver.

"Yup. Brains. But why?" He said.

"It doesn't matter. Let's leave and try another door." They exited the room and befor trying another door Luna made a flaming 'X' over the door to mark it.

The next door they tried led to a room that was well lit and had white walls. However, the white walls were covered in graffiti. Harry then looked up and down and saw that even the floor and ceiling were covered in it. There were 3 doors besides the one they came in through, that we're covered in graffiti as well.

Against the wall, a large rectangular shape was covered in a white cloth.

"Jack. Look at the graffiti." The Doctor said.

Harry looked at it too, and noticed the same words were repeated over and over again in every color under the sun, with a variety of different sizes and fonts. Neville shut the door they came through and the wall and door had the largest one yet. Covering the whole wall from left-right, floor and ceiling was the biggest one in the room.

"Bad Wolf." Read Jack.

"I don't understand." The Doctor said. "I thought it was over at Satellite Five."

"I thought it was too." Jack said. They turned and looked at the covered rectangle.

"I want to know, but I feel that if I look now, I'm going to be messing with a fixed point." The Doctor said.

"I wouldn't know." Jack said.

"Yeah, you humans just use your time/space hoppers and bounce through the vortex, hoping for the best." The Doctor said. "Anyway, let's leave."

They all exited. "What do ya think that was about?" Ron asked Harry and Nico.

"It probably has to do with some kind of time-thing." Harry said.

"We probably should leave it."

Luna made another 'X' over the door and they chose another to enter.

The next room was larger than the last, dimly lit and rectangular, and the centre of it was sunken, forming a great stone pit some twenty feet deep. They were standing on the topmost tier of what seemed to be stone benches running all around the room and descending in steep steps like an amphitheatre, or the courtroom in which Harry had been tried by the Wizengamot. Instead, of a chained chair, however, there was a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit, on which stood a stone archway that looked so ancient, cracked and crumbling that Harry was amazed the thing was still standing. Unsupported by any surrounding wall, the archway was hung with a tattered black curtain or veil which, despite the complete stillness of the cold surrounding air, was fluttering very slightly as though it had just been touched.

"Who's there?" said Harry, jumping down on to the bench below. There was no answering voice, but the veil continued to flutter and sway.

"Careful!" whispered Hermione.

She looked over at the Demigod of their group, and noticed that he was looking around like he was what hong a conversation between many people and he was watching whoever was speaking.

Harry scrambled down the benches one by one until he reached the stone bottom of the sunken pit. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked slowly towards the dais. The pointed archway looked much taller from where he now stood than it had when he'd been looking down on it from above. Still the veil swayed gently, as though somebody had just passed through it.

"Sirius?" Harry spoke again, but more quietly now that he was nearer.

He had the strangest feeling that there was someone standing right behind the veil on the other side of the archway. Gripping his wand very tightly, he edged around the dais, but there was nobody there; all that could be seen was the other side of the tattered black veil.

"Let's go," called Hermione from halfway up the stone steps. "This isn't right, Harry, come on, let's go."

She sounded scared, much more scared than she had in the room where the brains swam, yet Harry thought the archway had a kind of beauty about it, old though it was. The gently rippling veil intrigued him; he felt a very strong inclination to climb up on the dais and walk through it.

"Let's, go, okay." Said Hermione more forcefully.

"Okay." he said, but did not move. He had just heard something. There were faint whispering, murmuring noises coming from the other side of the veil.

"What are you saying?" he said, very loudly, so that his words echoed all around the stone benches.

"Nobody's talking, Harry!" said Hermione, now moving over to him.

"Shut up." Said Nico very quietly, so only Hermione, who was closest, heard him.

"Someone's whispering behind there," he said, moving out of her reach and continuing to frown at the veil. "Is that you, Ron?"

"I'm here, mate," said Ron, appearing around the side of the archway.

"Can't anyone else hear it?" Harry demanded, for the whispering and murmuring was becoming louder; without really meaning to put it there, he found his foot was on the dais.

"I can hear them." Nico said. "But not just whispering. I can hear conversations, yelling, screaming, mumbling. A variety."

"I can hear it." Jack said. "Louder than whispers but not as loud as shouting."

"Billions." The Doctor said. "Billions, Trillions, I don't know. So many, and they're all shouting at me."

"I can hear them too," breathed Luna, joining them around the side of the archway and gazing at the swaying veil. "There are people in there!"

"What do you mean, 'in there'?" demanded Hermione, jumping down from the bottom step and sounding much angrier than the occasion warranted, "there isn't any 'in there', it's just an archway, there's no room for anybody to be there. Harry, stop it, come away-"

She grabbed his arm and pulled, but he resisted.

"Harry, we are supposed to be here for Sirius!" she said in a high-pitched, strained voice.

"Sirius," Harry repeated, still gazing, mesmerised, at the continuously swaying veil. "Yeah..."

Something finally slid back into place in his brain; Sirius, captured, bound and tortured, and he was staring at this archway...

He took several paces back from the dais and wrenched his eyes from the veil.

"Let's go," he said.

"That's what I've been trying to - well, come on, then!" said Hermione, and she led the way back around the dais.

On the other side, Ginny and Neville were staring, apparently entranced, at the veil too. Without speaking, Hermione took hold of Ginny's arm,

Ron grabbed Neville's, and they marched them firmly back to the lowest stone bench and clambered all the way back up to the door.

The Doctor was being pulled by Jack, who had snapped himself out of it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said as he tried to walk towards the veil. "Forgive me."

Jack slapped him. "DOCTOR!" He shouted. That snapped him out of it.

"Let's go." Jack said.

"Right." Agreed the Doctor.

Nico walked back by himself, muttering "some kind of old entrance to the underworld?"

They exited, Luna placed another 'X' and they picked another door.

Jack tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

Hermione tried "Alohomora!" But it didn't work either.

Everyone looked at the Doctor. "Don't look at me! It's made of wood! I don't do wood!"

"That's so useless!" Ginny shouted at him.

Jack made everyone get away and attempted to shoot to open, but that failed too.

Nico tried his sword and swung it against the door, but it just clanged and bounced off.

"Sirius's knife!" said Harry. He pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. The others all watched eagerly as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door. It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more, when Harry looked down at the knife, he saw the blade had melted.

"What the Hades!" Nico shouted. "How the freak is that possible?! It's made of WOOD!"

"Right, we're leaving that room," said Hermione decisively.

Luna marked the door with another fiery cross as Harry replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in his pocket.

"You know what could be in there?" said Luna eagerly.

" I don't want to know." said Hermione under her breath and Neville gave a nervous little laugh.

The wall slid to a halt and Harry, with a feeling of increasing desperation, pushed the next door open.

"This is it!"

He knew it at once by the beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light. As Harry eyes became accustomed to the brilliant glare, he saw clocks gleaming from every surface, large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps.

The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the far end of the room.

"This way!"

Harry's heart was pumping frantically now that he knew they were on the right track; he led the way down the narrow space between the lines of desks, heading, as he had done in his dream, for the source of the light, the crystal bell jar quite as tall as he was that stood on a desk and appeared to be full of a billowing, glittering wind.

"Oh, look!" said Ginny, as they drew nearer, pointing at the very heart of the bell jar.

Drifting along in the sparkling current inside was a tiny, jewel-bright egg. As it rose in the jar, it cracked open and a hummingbird emerged, which was carried to the very top of the jar, but as it fell on the draught its feathers became bedraggled and damp again, and by the time it had been borne back to the bottom of the jar it had been enclosed once more in its egg.

"Keep going!" said Harry sharply, because Ginny showed signs of wanting to stop and watch the egg's progress back into a bird.

"You dawdled enough by that old arch!" she said crossly, but followed him past the bell jar to the only door behind it.

"This is it," Harry said again, and his heart was now pumping so hard and fast he felt it must interfere with his speech, "it's through here-"

He glanced around at them all; they had their wands out and looked suddenly serious and anxious. He looked back at the door and pushed. It swung open.

They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing from more candle-brackets set at intervals along the shelves. Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.

Harry edged forward and peered down one of the shadowy aisles between two rows of shelves. He could not hear anything or see the slightest sign of movement.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah," breathed Harry, looking up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch of blue-glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

"We need to go right, I think," whispered Hermione, squinting to the next row. "Yes . . . that's fifty-four . . ."

"Keep your wands- and whatever else- ready," Harry said softly.

They crept forward, glancing behind them as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near-total darkness. Tiny, yellowing labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

They crept past row after row until,

"Ninety- Seven." Whispered Hermione.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it. There was nobody there.

"He's right down at the end," said Harry, whose mouth had become slightly dry.

"You can't see properly from here."

And he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which glowed softly as they passed . . .

"He should be near here," whispered Harry, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view on the darkened floor. "Anywhere here . . . really close . . ."

"Harry?" said Hermione tentatively, but he did not want to respond. His mouth was very dry.

"Somewhere about . . . here . . ." he said.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more dim candlelight, There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.

"He might be . . ." Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe . . ." He hurried to look down the one beyond that.

"Harry?" said Hermione again.

"What?" he snarled.

"I . . . I don't think Sirius is here."

Nobody spoke. Harry did not want to look at any of them. He felt sick. He did not understand why Sirius was not here. He had to be here. This was where he, Harry, had seen him . . .

He ran up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them. Empty aisle after empty aisle flickered past. He ran the other way, back past his staring companions. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere, nor any hint of a struggle.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What?"

He did not want to hear what Ron had to say; did not want to hear Ron tell him he had been stupid or suggest that they ought to go back to Hogwarts, but the heat was rising in his face and h; felt as though he would like to skulk down here in the darkness for a long while before facing the brightness of the Atrium above and the others' accusing stares . . .

"Have you seen this?" said Ron.

"What?" said Harry, but eagerly this time - it had to be a sign that Sirius had been there, a clue. He strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.

"What?" Harry repeated glumly.

"It's - it's got your name on it." said Ron.

Harry moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small glass spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

"My name?" said Harry blankly.

He stepped forwards. Not as tall as Ron, he had to crane his neck to read the yellowish label affixed to the shelf right beneath the dusty glass ball. In spidery writing was written a date of some sixteen years previously, and below that:

S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.

Dark Lord

and (?)Harry Potter

Harry stared at it.

" Harry, I don't think you should touch it," said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" he said. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," said Neville suddenly. Harry looked at him. Neville's round face was shining slightly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.

"It's got my name on it," said Harry.

And feeling slightly reckless, he closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. He had expected it to feel cold, but it did not. On the contrary, it felt as though it had been lying in the sun for hours, as though the glow of light within was warming it. Expecting, even hoping, that something dramatic was going to happen, something exciting that might make their long and dangerous journey worth while after all, Harry lifted the glass ball down from its shelf and stared at it.

And then...

...

...

...

...

...Nothing whatsoever happened. The others moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke. "Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

CLIFFHANGER! I'm going camping for five days starting friday. Let's see if I update before then, shall we?


	27. Death Eaters and Demigods

~{AN}~

THIS IS NOW THE MOST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN ONE DAY! 12,000 IN A DAY! *welp!*

Double the chapters, double the words, double the fun!

And to the people who reviewed with in a few hours,

**copperdragon 2**: It appears I couldn't wait until I updated either...

**charm caster1127**: Thank you! I'm glad you- wait what? When did I write that? .-. Oh, well. As long as you're happy.

**moonshroom420**: Hey! Guess what! Another update! Tacos!

**toogallifreyanforyou**: Everyone does. THIS SOON ENOUGH FOR YOU? Within a few hours! Gods, I need a life.

* * *

><p>Black shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them, blocking their way left and right; eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts; Ginny gave a gasp of horror.<p>

Jack hid his gun back where he had it before anyone would notice.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

Harry's insides plummeted sickeningly. They were trapped, and outnumbered. What now?

"To me," said Malfoy yet again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry said.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed; a harsh female voice from the midst of the shadowy figures to Harry's left said triumphantly, "The Dark Lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to his left.

She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others, the light from their wands dazzling Harry's eyes.

"You've got him," said Harry, ignoring the rising panic in his chest, the dread he had been fighting since they had first entered the ninety-seventh row. "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up fwightened and thought what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice. Harry felt Ron stir beside him.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet-"

The woman who had mimicked him let out a raucous scream of laughter.

"You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," said Harry, though panic was causing his chest to constrict and he felt as though he could not breathe properly. "I know you've got him!"

More of the Death Eaters laughed, though the woman laughed loudest of all.

"It was a trap." The Doctor said quietly.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," said Malfoy. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," said Harry, raising his own wand to chest height. As he did so, the wands of Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Nico, Jack, the Doctor and Luna rose on either side of him. The knot in Harry's stomach tightened. If Sirius really was not here, he had led his friends to their deaths for no reason at all . . .

But the Death Eaters did not strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," said Malfoy coolly.

It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, right!" he said. "I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the female Death Eater shrieked: "Accio proph-"

Harry was just ready for her: he shouted "Protego" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then-"

"I TOLD YOU, NO!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it - !"

Harry's mind was racing. The Death Eaters wanted this dusty spun-glass sphere. He had no interest in it. He just wanted to get them all out of this alive, to make sure none of his friends paid a terrible price for his stupidity . . .

The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled off her hood. Azkaban had hollowed Bellatrix Lestrange's face, making it gaunt and skull-like, but it was alive with a feverish, fanatical glow.

"You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well - take the little girl," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

Harry felt the others close in around Ginny; he stepped sideways so that he was right in front of her, the prophecy held up to his chest.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," he told Bellatrix. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She did not move; she merely stared at him, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth.

"So," said Harry, "what kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"

He could not think what to do but to keep talking. Neville's arm was pressed against his, and he could feel him shaking; he could feel one of the others' quickened breath on the back of his head. He was hoping they were all thinking hard about ways to get out of this, because his mind was blank.

"What kind of prophecy?" repeated Bellatrix, the grin fading from her face. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," said Harry, his eyes flicking from Death Eater to Death Eater, looking for a weak link, a space through which they could escape. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

Several of the Death Eaters let out low hisses.

"You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix.

"Voldermort." Said Jack.

"Voldermort." Repeated Nico.

"Voldermort." Copied the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Harry, maintaining his tight grip on the glass ball, expecting another attempt to bewitch it from him. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol-"

"Shut your mouths! All of you!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare-"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" said Harry recklessly. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle- or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"

"STUPEF-"

"NO!"

A jet of red light had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestrange's wand, but Malfoy had deflected it; his spell caused hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs there shattered.

Two figures, pearly-white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves from the fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak; their voices vied with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Malfoy and Bellatrix's shouts.

". . . at the solstice will come a new . . ." said the figure of an old, bearded man.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared- he dares-" shrieked Bellatrix incoherently, "he stands there- filthy half-blood-"

"WAIT UN'I'LL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" bawled Malfoy.

". . . and none will come after . . ." said the figure of a young woman.

Nico, who had been paying close attention to the prophecies noted that they we not demigod ones.

The two figures that had burst from the shattered spheres had melted into thin air. Nothing remained of them or their erstwhile homes but fragments of glass upon the floor. They had, however, given Harry an idea. The problem was going to be conveying it to the others.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," he said, playing for time. He moved his foot slowly sideways, feeling around for someone else's.

"Do not play games with us, Potter," said Malfoy.

"I'm not playing games," said Harry, half his mind on the conversation, half on his wandering foot. And then he found someone's toes and pressed down upon them.

A sharp intake of breath behind him told him they were Hermione's.

"What?" she whispered.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.

"I- what?" said Harry. And for a moment he quite forgot his plan. "What about my scar?"

"What?" whispered Hermione more urgently behind him.

"Can this be?" said Malfoy, sounding maliciously delighted; some of the Death Eaters were laughing again, and under cover of their laughter, Harry hissed to Hermione, moving his lips as little as possible, "Smash shelves-"

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why-"

"-when I say now-" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"- you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording . . ."

"Did he?" said Harry. Behind him he felt rather than heard Hermione passing his message to the others and he sought to keep talking, to distract the Death Eaters.

"So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"Why?" Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you . . . haven't you ever wondered why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

Harry stared into the slitted eye-holes through which Malfoy's grey eyes were gleaming. Was this prophecy the reason Harry's parents had died, the reason he carried his lightning-bolt scar? Was the answer to all of this clutched in his hand?

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" he said quietly, gazing at Lucius Malfoy, his fingers tightening over the warm glass sphere in his hand. It was hardly larger than a Snitch and still gritty with dust. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" shrieked Bellatrix, over a cackle of mad laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" said Harry. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it- and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good . . ." said Malfoy slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintelli-"

"NOW!" yelled Harry.

Several different voices behind him bellowed, "REDUCTO!" Eight curses flew in eight different directions and the shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into the air and floated there, their voices echoing from who knew what long-dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass and splintered wood now raining down upon the floor- but suddenly there was the sound of a gunshot and Bellatrix screamed.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass spheres began to fall from above. He seized a handful of Hermione's robes and dragged her forwards, holding one arm over his head as chunks of shelf and shards of glass thundered down upon them. "I love this part!" Yelled the Doctor.

A Death Eater lunged forwards through the cloud of dust and Harry elbowed him hard in the masked face; they were all yelling, there were cries of pain, and thunderous crashes as the shelves collapsed upon themselves, weirdly echoing fragments of the Seers unleashed from their spheres-

Harry found the way ahead clear and saw Ron, Ginny and Luna sprint past him, their arms over their heads; something heavy struck him on the side of the face but he merely ducked his head and sprinted onwards; a hand caught him by the shoulder; he: heard Hermione shout, "Stupefy!" The hand released him at once-

They were at the end of row ninety-seven; Harry turned right and began to sprint in earnest; he could hear footsteps right behind him and Hermione's voice urging Neville and Jack on; straight ahead, the door through which they had come was ajar; Harry could see the glittering light of the bell jar; he pelted through the doorway, the prophecy still clutched tight and safe in his hand, and waited for the others to hurtle over the threshold before slamming the door behind them-

"Colloportus!" gasped Hermione and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

"Where - where are the others?" gasped Harry.

He had thought Ron, Luna, Nico, and Ginny were ahead of them, that they would be waiting in this room, but there was nobody there.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" whispered Hermione, terror in her face.

"They'll be okay, Nico is with them. He still has that sword on him." The Doctor said. Then he turned to Jack. "Did you shoot her?"

"Yes!" Jack said. "Non-leathal. She might bleed a little, but she's still got a bullet stuck in her right arm."

"Listen!" whispered Neville.

Footsteps and shouts echoed from behind the door they had just sealed; Harry put his ear close to the door to listen and heard Lucius Malfoy roar, "Leave Nott, leave him, I say- his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organise! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary- Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right - 'Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead - Macnair and Avery, through here - Rookwood, over there - Mulciber, come with me!" Also heard was Bellatrix shrieking "What was that? My arm! Some kind of muggle-thing?"

Jack grinned maliciously.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked, trembling from head to foot.

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start," said Harry. "Let's get away from this door."

They ran as quietly as they could, past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and unhatching, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. They were almost there when Harry heard something large and heavy collide with the door Hermione had charmed shut.

"Stand aside!" said a rough voice. "Alohomora."

As the door flew open, Hermione and Jack dived under one desk while Neville, Harry and the Doctor went under another parallel to the first. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer, their feet moving rapidly.

"They might've run straight through to the hall," said the rough voice.

"Check under the desks," said another.

The Death Eater bent over towards Hermione's side first. Harry couldn't see what happened but he heard the Death Eater say. "Not Potter." Then the spell "Avada Kedavra!"

"No, Jack!"

Harry saw the knees of the Death Eaters bend; poking his wand out from under the desk, he shouted, "STUPEFY!"

A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backwards into a grandfather clock and knocked it over; the second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Harry's spell and was pointing his own wand at Hermione, who was crawling out from under the desk to get a better aim. However, it was too late.

Jack Harkness was lying dead on the ground.

(~{AN}~ So tempted to end it here)

However, in the moment, the Docotor ran over to him but Harry, Hermione and Neville continued fighting the Death Eaters.

Harry launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go awry. Neville overturned a desk in his anxiety to help; and pointing his wand wildly at the struggling pair, he cried:

" EXPELLIARMUS!"

Both Harry's and the Death Eater's wands flew out of their hands and soared back towards the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy; both scrambled to their feet and charged after them, the Death Eater in front, Harry hot on his heels, and Neville bringing up the rear, plainly horrorstruck by what he had done.

"Get out of the way, Harry!" yelled Neville, clearly determined to repair the damage.

Harry flung himself sideways as Neville took aim again and shouted "STUPEFY!"

The jet of red light flew right over the Death Eaters shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses; the cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere, sprang back up on to the wall, fully mended, then fell down again, and shattered-

The Death Eater had snatched up his wand, which lay on the floor beside the glittering bell jar. Harry ducked down behind another desk as the man turned; his mask had slipped so that he couldn't see. He ripped it off with his free hand and shouted: "STUP-"

"STUPEFY!" screamed Hermione, who had just caught up with them. The jet of red light hit the Death Eater in the middle of his chest: he froze, his arm still raised, his wand fell to the floor with a flatter and he collapsed backwards towards the bell jar. Harry expected to hear a clunk, for the man to hit solid glass and slide off the jar on to the floor, but instead, his head sank through the surface of the bell jar as though it were nothing but a soap bubble and he came to rest, sprawled on his back on the table, with his head lying inside the jar full of glittering wind.

"Accio wand!" cried Hermione. Harry's wand flew from a dark corner into her hand and she threw it to him.

"Thanks," he said

"Look out!" said Neville, horrified. He was staring at the Deati Eater's head in the bell jar.

All three of them raised their wands again, but none of them struck: they were all gazing, open-mouthed, appalled, at what was happening to the man's head.

It was shrinking very fast, growing balder and balder, the black hair and stubble retracting into his skull; his cheeks becoming smooth, his skull round and coverewith a peachlike fuzz . . .

A baby's head now sat grotesquely on top of the thick, muscled neck of the Death Eater as he struggled to get up again; but even as they watched, their mouths open, the head began to swell to its previous proportions again; thick black hair was sprouting from the pate and chin . . .

"It's Time," said Hermione in an awestruck voice. "Time . . ."

The Death Eater shook his ugly head again, trying to clear it, but before he could pull himself together it began to shrink back to babyhood once more . . .

The Death Eater shook his ugly head again, trying to clear it, but before he could pull himself together it began to shrink back to babyhood once more . . .

There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.

"RON?" Harry yelled, turning quickly from the monstrous transformation taking place before them. "GINNY? LUNA? NICO?"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

The Death Eater had pulled his head out of the bell jar. His appearance was utterly bizarre, his tiny baby's head bawling loudly while his thick arms flailed dangerously in all directions, narrowly missing Harry, who had ducked. Harry raised his wand but to his amazement Hermione seized his arm.

"You can't hurt a baby!"

"I could." The Doctor said and he cast a silent stunner at the baby faced Death Eater.

Everyone turned to look at him and he stood there looking murderous and he was holding the neck of a limp Jack's robes.

There was no time to argue the point or discuss Jack's fate; Harry could hear more footsteps growing louder from the Hall of Prophecy and knew, too late, that he shouldn't have shouted and given away their position.

"Come on!" he said, and leaving the ugly baby-headed Death Eater behind them they took off for the door that stood open at the other end of the room, leading back into the black hallway. Harry was first, then Hermione, the Neville, then the Doctor dragging Jack.

They had run halfway towards it when Harry saw through the open door two more Death Eaters running across the black room towards them; veering left, he burst instead into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them.

"Collo-" began Hermione, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.

With a cry of triumph, both yelled:

"IMPEDIMENTA."

Harry, Hermione, the Doctor with Jack, and Neville were all knocked backwards off their feet; Neville was thrown over the desk and disappeared from view; Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; the Doctor hit the edge of the bookshelf; Jack just slid next the the Doc; the back of Harry's head slammed into the stone wall behind him, tiny lights burst in front of his eyes and for a moment he was too dizzy and bewildered to react.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" yelled the Death Eater nearest Harry. "IN AN OFFICE OFF-"

"Silencio!" cried Hermione and the man's voice was extinguished. He continued to mouth through the hole in his mask, but no sound came out. He was thrust aside by his fellow Death Eater.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry, as the second Death Eater raised his wand. His arms and legs snapped together and he fell forwards, face down on to the rug at Harry's feet, stiff as a board and unable to move.

"Well done, Ha-"

But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny "Oh!" as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless.

"HERMIONE!"

Harry fell to his knees beside her as Neville crawled rapidly towards her from under the desk, his wand held up in front of him. The Death Eater kicked out hard at Neville's head as he emerged - his foot broke Neville's wand in two and connected with his face. Neville gave a howl of pain and recoiled, clutching his mouth and nose. Harry twisted around, his own wand held high, and saw that the Death Eater had ripped off his mask and was pointing his wand directly at Harry, who recognised the long, pale, twisted face from the Daily Prophet: Antonin Dolohov, the wizard who had murdered the Prewetts.

Dolohov grinned. With his free hand, he pointed from the prophecy still clutched in Harry's hand, to himself, then at Hermione. Though he could no longer speak, his meaning could not have been clearer. "Give me the prophecy, or you get the same as her . . ."

"Like you won't kill us all anyway, the moment I hand it over!" said Harry.

A whine of panic inside his head was preventing him thinking properly: he had one hand on Hermione's shoulder, which was still warm, yet did not dare look at her properly. 'Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead . . . I still don't know about Jack either. . .' He thought.

"Whaddever you do, Harry," said Neville fiercely from under the desk, lowering his hands to show a clearly broken nose and blood pouring down his mouth and chin, "don'd gib it to him!"

Then there was a crash outside the door and Dolohov looked over his shoulder - the baby-headed Death Eater had appeared in the doorway, his head bawling, his great fists still flailing uncontrollably at everything around him. Harry seized his chance:

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

The spell hit Dolohov before he could block it and he toppled forwards across his comrade, both of them rigid as boards and unable to move an inch.

"Hermione," Harry said at once, shaking her as the baby-headed Death Eater blundered out of sight again. "Hermione, wake up."

"Whaddid he do to her?" said Neville, crawling out from under the desk to kneel at her other side, blood streaming from his rapidly swelling nose.

"I dunno . . . "

Neville groped for Hermione's wrist.

"Dat's a pulse, Harry, I'b sure id is."

A powerful wave of relief swept through Harry that for a moment he felt light-headed.

"She's alive?"

"Yeah, I dink so."

"What about the Doc- Er, John?" He asked.

"He's alib-" Neville started-

"I'm okay." The Doctor said as he sat up.

"Thank goodness!" Harry said. "What about Jack?"

"He's dead." Neville said. "Dere was no pulse."

"No. He'll be okay." The Doctor said.

"John. He's dead. Really dead. I know it's hard, but-"

All of a sudden, Jack gasped and sat up quickly.

"Man, I hate that."

"But du were-" Neville started.

"You must be mistaken." Jack said while glaring. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Right..." Neville said.

There was a pause in which Harry listened hard for the sound of more footsteps, but all he could hear were the whimpers and blunderings of the baby-headed Death Eater in the next room.

"Neville, we're not far from the exit," Harry whispered, "we're right next to that circular room . . . if we can just get you across it and find the right: door before any more Death Eaters come, I'll bet you Jack and John can get Hermione up the corridor and into the lift . . . then you could find someone . . . raise the alarm . . ."

"And whad are you going do do?" said Neville, mopping his bleeding nose with his sleeve and frowning at Harry.

"I've got to find the others," said Harry.

"Well, I'b going do find dem wid you," said Neville firmly.

"But Hermione-"

"We'll dake her wid us," said Neville firmly. " I'll carry her - you're bedder at fighding dem dan I cab-"

He stood up and seized one of Hermione's arms, glaring at Harry, who hesitated, then grabbed the other and helped hoist Hermione's limp form over Neville's shoulders.

Jack and the Doctor both stood up and Pulled out their wands and other weapons/tools.

"Wait," said Harry, snatching up Hermione's wand from the floor and shoving it into Neville's hand, "you'd better take this."

Neville kicked aside the broken fragments of his own wand as they walked slowly towards the door.

"My gran's going do kill be," said Neville thickly, blood spattering from his nose as he spoke, "dat was by dad's old wand."

Harry stuck his head out of the door and looked around cautiously. The baby-headed Death Eater was screaming and banging into things, toppling grandfather clocks and overturning desks, bawling and confused, while the glass-fronted cabinet that Harry now suspected had contained Time-Turners continued to fall, shatter and repair itself on the wall behind them.

"He's never going to notice us," he whispered. "C'mon . . . keep close behind me . . ."

They crept out of the office and back towards the door into the black hallway, which now seemed completely deserted. They walked a few steps forwards, Neville tottering slightly due to Hermione's weight; the door of the Time Room swung shut behind them and the walls began to rotate once more. The recent blow on the back of Harry's head seemed to have unsteadied him; he narrowed his eyes, swaying slightly, until the walls stopped moving again. With a sinking heart, Harry saw that all the fiery crosses had faded from the doors.

"Which way do you-"

But before they could make a decision as to which way to try, a door to their right sprang open and four people fell out of it.

"Ron!" croaked Harry, dashing towards them. "Ginny - are you all - ?"

"Harry," said Ron, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the front of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, "there you are . . . ha ha ha . . . you look funny, Harry . . . you're all messed up . . ."

Ron's face was very white and something dark was trickling from the corner of his mouth. Next moment his knees had given way, but he still clutched the front of Harry's robes, so that Harry was pulled into a kind of bow.

"Nico?" He asked, but the demigod just collapsed.

"Ginny?" Harry said fearfully. "What happened?"

But Ginny shook her head and slid down the wall into a sitting position, panting and holding her ankle.

"I think her ankle's broken, I heard something crack," whispered Luna, who was bending over her and who alone seemed to be unhurt. "Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets; it was a very odd place, some of the time we were just floating in the dark -"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" said Ron, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus - ha ha ha -"

A bubble of blood grew at the corner of Ron's mouth and burst.

" - anyway, one of them grabbed Ginny's foot, I used the Reductcr Curse and blew up Pluto in his face, but . . ."

Luna gestured hopelessly at Ginny, who was breathing in a very shallow way, her eyes still closed.

"And what about Ron?" said Harry fearfully, as Ron continued to giggle, still hanging off the front of Harry's robes.

"I don't know what they hit him with," said Luna sadly, "but he's gone a bit funny, I could hardly get him along at all. Nico managed to keep the Death Eaters back but I think he exhausted himself."

"Harry," said Ron, pulling Harry's ear down to his mouth and still giggling weakly, "you know who this girl is, Harry? She's Loony . . . Loony Lovegood . . . ha ha ha . . ."

"We've got to get out of here," said Harry firmly. "Luna, can you help Ginny?"

"Yes," said Luna, sticking her wand behind her ear for safekeeping, then putting an arm around Ginny's waist and pulling her up.

"It's only my ankle, I can do it myself!" said Ginny impatiently, but next moment she had collapsed sideways and grabbed Luna for support. Harry pulled Ron's arm over his shoulder just as, so many months ago, he had pulled Dudley's. He looked around: they had a one in twelve chance of getting the exit right first time -

He heaved Ron towards a door; they were within a few feet of it when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led. by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"There they are!" she shrieked.

Stunning Spells shot across the room: Harry smashed his way through the door ahead, flung Ron unceremoniously from him and ducked back to help Neville in with Hermione, Jack and the Doctor pulled Nico in; they were all over the threshold just in time to slam the door against Bellatrix.

"Colloportus!" shouted Harry, and he heard three bodies slam into the door on the other side.

"It doesn't matter!" said a man's voice. "There are other ways in - WE'VE GOT THEM, THEY'RE HERE!"

Harry span around; they were back in the Brain Room and, sure enough, there were doors all around the walls. He could hear footsteps in the hall behind them as more Death Eaters came running to join the first.

"Luna - Neville - help me!"

The three of them tore around the room, sealing the doors as they went; Harry crashed into a tbale and rolled over the top of it in his haste to reach the next door:

"Colloportus!"

There were footsteps running along behind the doors, every now and then another heavy body would launch itself against one, so it creaked and shuddered; Luna, the Doctor, Jack and Neville were bewitching the doors along the opposite wall - then, as Harry reached the very top of the room, he heard Luna cry:

"Collo- aaaaaaaaargh . . ."

He turned in time to see her flying through the air; five Death Eaters were surging into the room through the door she had not reached in time; Luna hit a desk, slid over its surface and on to the floor on the other side where she lay sprawled, as still as Hermione.

"Get Potter!" shrieked Bellatrix, and she ran at him; he dodged her and sprinted back up the room; he was safe as long as they thought they might hit the prophecy -

"Hey!" said Ron, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering drunkenly towards Harry, giggling. "Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"

"Ron, get out of the way, get down -"

But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank.

"Honest, Harry, they're brains - look - Accio brain!"

The scene seemed momentarily frozen. Harry, Ginny and Neville and each of the Death Eaters turned in spite of themselves to watch the top of the tank as a brain burst from the green liquid like a leaping fish: for a moment it seemed suspended in midair, then t soared towards Ron, spinning as it came, and what looked like ribbons of moving images flew from it, unravelling like rolls of film

"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it -" said Ron, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards, "Harry, come and touch it; bet it's weird -"

"RON, NO!"

Harry did not know what would happen if Ron touched the tentacles of thought now flying behind the brain, but he was sure it would not be anything good. He darted forwards but Ron had already caught the brain in his outstretched hands.

The moment they made contact with his skin, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes.

"Harry, look what's happen- No - no - I don't like it - no, stop - stop -"

But the thin ribbons were spinning around Ron's chest now; he tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body.

"I know this isn't the time, but... Tokyo. 5345!" Jack shouted.

"Diffindo!" yelled Harry, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves tightly around Ron before his eyes, but they would not break. Ron fell over, still thrashing against his bonds.

"Harry, it'll suffocate him!" screamed Ginny, immobilised by her broken ankle on the floor - then a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit her squarely in the face. She keeled over sideways and lay there unconscious.

Jack and the Doctor were then both hit by stunners.

"STUBEFY!" shouted Neville, wheeling around and waving Hermione's wand at the oncoming Death Eaters, "STUBEFY!"

But nothing happened.

One of the Death Eaters shot their own Stunning Spell at Neville; it missed him by inches. Harry and Neville were now the only two left fighting the five Death Eaters, two of whom sent off streams of silver light like arrows which missed but left craters in the wall behind them.

Harry ran for it as Bellatrix Lestrange raced right at him: holding the prophecy high above his head, he sprinted back up the room; all he could think of doing was to draw the Death Eaters away from the others.

It seemed to have worked; they streaked after him, knocking chairs and tables flying but not daring to bewitch him in case they hurt the prophecy, and he dashed through the only door still open, the one through which the Death Eaters themselves had come; inwardly praying that Neville would stay with Ron and find some way of releasing him. He ran a few feet into the new room and felt the floor vanish -

He was falling down steep stone step after steep stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of his body, he landed flat on his back in the sunken area where the stone archway stood on its dais. The whole room was ringing with the Death Eater's laughter: he looked up and saw the five who had been in the Brain Room descending towards him, while as many more emerged through other doorways and began leaping from bench to bench towards him.

Harry got to his feet though his legs were trembling so badly they barely supported him: the prophecy was still miraculously unbroken in his left hand, his wand clutched tightly in his right. He backed away, looking around, trying to keep all the Death Eaters within his sight. The back of his legs hit something solid: he had reached the dais where the archway stood. He climbed backwards onto it.

"Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Harry desperately.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only one of you . . . or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"

"He's dot alone!" shouted a voice from above them. "He's still god be!"

Harry's heart sank: Neville was scrambling down the stone benches towards them, Hermione's wand held fast in his trembling hand.

"Neville - no - go back to Ron -"

"STUBEFY!" Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn. "STUBEFY! STUBE-"

One of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed.

"It's Longbottom, isn't it?" sneered Lucius Malfoy. "Well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause . . . your death will not come as a great shock."

"Longbottom?" repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy."

"I DOE YOU HAB!" roared Neville, and he fought so hard against his captor's encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, "Someone Stun him!"

"No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glanced at Harry, then back at Neville. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents . . . unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."

"'DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!" roared Neville, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. "DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"

Bellatrix raised her wand. "Crucio!"

Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death Eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death Eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony.

"That was just a taster!" said Bellatrix, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed up at Harry.

"Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"

Harry did not have to think; there was no choice. The prophecy was hot with the heat of his clutching hand as he held it out. Malfoy jumped forwards to take it.

But all of a sudden there was a loud 'BANG' and one of the Death Eaters dropped on the ground and twitched where he had been shot.

Harry and the Death Eaters whipped around and saw Jack holding a smoking gun.

"I've got this one." Bellatrix said and the two began to duel. One with both a gun and a wand and the other with only the latter.

The two furiously cast spells, dodged and shot bullets at each other.

Another Death Eater pointed their wand at Neville.

"The prophecy, Potter." He said.

Then, high above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. Harry did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, Harry could see Neville crawling along.

He dodged another jet of red light and flung himself flat on the ground to reach Neville.

"Are you OK?" he yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads.

"Yes," said Neville, trying to pull himself up.

"And Ron?"

"I dink he's all righd - he was still fighding de brain when I lefd -"

The stone floor between them exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where Neville's hand had been only seconds before; both scrambled away from the spot, then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck and pulled him upright, so that his toes were barely touching the floor.

"Give it to me," growled a voice in his ear, "give me the prophecy -"

The man was pressing so tightly on Harry's windpipe that he could not breathe. Through watering eyes he saw Sirius duelling with a Death Eater some ten feet away; Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at the one Jack had shot, who was fighting while holding his shoulder, Jack was busy with Bellatrix - nobody seemed to realise that Harry was dying. He turned his wand backwards towards the man's side, but had no breath to utter an incantation, and the man's free hand was groping towards the hand in which Harry was grasping the prophecy -

"AARGH!"

Neville had come lunging out of nowhere; unable to articulate a spell, he had jabbed Hermione's wand hard into the eyehole of the Death Eater's mask. The man relinquished Harry at once with a howl of pain. Harry whirled around to face him and gasped, "STUPEFY!"

The Death Eater keeled over backwards and his mask slipped off: it was Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be killer, one of his eyes now swollen and bloodshot.

"Thanks!" Harry said to Neville, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, duelling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Harry's foot made contact with something round and hard and he slipped. For a moment he thought he had dropped the prophecy, but then he saw Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor.

Its owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now bearing down upon Harry and Neville: Dolohov, his long pale face twisted with glee.

"Tarantallegra!" he shouted, his wand pointing at Neville, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap-dance, unbalancing him and causing him to fall to the floor again. "Now, Potter-"

He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Hermione just as Harry yelled, "Protego!"

Harry felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife; the force of it knocked him sideways and he fell over Neville's jerking legs, but the Shield Charm had stopped the worst of the spell.

Dolohov raised his wand again. "Accio proph-"

Sirius had hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder and sent him flying out of the way. The prophecy had again flown to the tips of Harry's fingers but he had managed to cling on to it. Now Sirius and Dolohov were duelling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand-tips -

Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Harry and Hermione. Springing up, Harry yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back.

"Nice one!" shouted Sirius, forcing Harry's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them. "Now I want you to get out of-"

They both ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius. Across the room Harry saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray.

She had abandoned her duel with Jack as soon as she saw her cousin. Jack was shooting both bullets and curses at the Death Eater he could.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Harry did not see what happened next: Kingsley swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked and no longer masked Rookwood; another jet of green light flew over Harry's head as he launched himself towards Neville -

"Can you stand?" he bellowed in Neville's ear, as Neville's legs jerked and twitched uncontrollably. "Put your arm round my neck-"

Neville did so - Harry heaved - Neville's legs were still lying in every direction, they would not support him, and then, out of nowhere, a man lunged at them: both fell backwards, Neville's legs waving wildly like an overturned beetle's, Harry with his left arm held up in the air to try to save the small glass ball from being smashed.

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" snarled Lucus Malfoy's voice in his ear, and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between his ribs.

"No - get - off - me . . . Neville - catch it!"

Harry flung the prophecy across the floor, Neville span himself around on his back and scooped the ball to his chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Neville, but Harry jabbed his own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Malfoy was blasted off his back. As Harry scrambled up again he looked around and saw Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now duelling. Malfoy aimed his wand at Harry and Neville again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Lupin had jumped between them.

"Harry, round up the others and GO!"

Harry seized Neville by the shoulder of his robes and lifted him bodily on to the first tier of stone steps; Neville's legs twitched and jerked and would not support his weight; Harry heaved again with all the strength he possessed and they climbed another step -

A spell hit the stone bench at Harry's heel; it crumbled away and he fell back to the step below. Neville sank to the ground, his legs still jerking and thrashing, and he thrust the prophecy into his pocket.

"Come on!" said Harry desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. "Just try and push with your legs -"

He gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore all along the left seam - the small spun-glass ball dropped from his pocket and, before either of them could catch it, one of Neville's floundering feet kicked it: it flew some ten feet to their right and smashed on the step beneath them. As both of them stared at the place where it had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any but them. Harry could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells surrounding them, not one word of the prophecy could he hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness.

"Harry, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder. "I'b so sorry, Harry, I didn'd bean do -"

"I't doesn't matter!" Harry shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of -"

"Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Harry's shoulder.

"What?"

"DUBBLEDORE!"

Harry turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Harry felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of his body - they were saved.

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Neville and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line -

Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to tall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second . . .

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out . . .

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry -"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"- it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him -" Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go . . .

"There's nothing you can do, Harry . . . nothing . . . he's gone."

Nico staggered over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll make sure he goes to Elysium. Or heaven or whatever humans call it."

"Nico!" A voice shouted. Everyone whipped around and saw 4 children walk in. "What happened." Asked a black haired one.

"You're late!" Nico said.

"Not my fault! The Hot-head wouldn't wake up!" He said.

"Sure! Blame it on Valdez!" a Latino boy with pointy ears said.

A blonde boy said "What happened? Why did you call us?" He asked.

"Blonde took a while too!" The black haired boy said.

"What did you say, Barnacle Brain?"

"Calm down!" Nico shouted at them, but it just caused more conflict.

"Stay out of it, Corpse boy!"

"Stay out of it, Death Breath!" They yelled in unison.

"What did you call me?" Nico shouted pulling out his long, black sword.

"Death Breath!" The black haired one shouted uncapping a pen and it became a shorter, bronze sword.

"Corpse Boy!" The blonde shouted and flipped a golden coin which turned into golden javelin.

They then took their weapons and aimed them at each other. The black haired one opened a jug and water flowed out. He then gathered it around himself.

All the shadows in the room began to bend towards Nico.

The blond boy's hair began to stand on end and lightening crackled around him.

The blonde girl and Latino boy sighed. "You may want to back up and get comfortable. This could last a while."

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

Okay, now I go camping for ~5 days!


	28. Bellatrix and Voldy vs Dumbles

~{AN}~

Hey! Guess who's got thumbs, got sick while camping and is home earlier than expected? *points at self* This girl. I have discovered new things on my camping trip. I freaking hate Mosquitos.

**willowsoar**: Hey! I'm back! Puking my guts out, but back! Enjoy!

**moonshroom420**: Another time. There WILL be an epic demigod fight.

**toogallifreyanforyou**: Thank you! I did have a lot of fun. Until I got sick. That was lame. Enjoy the chapter.

**Brendan Stump**: Dang family. Marrige is overrated. Anyways, have fun! Oh, and here's what happened to the Death Eaters.

**Random W**: I admit. I totally stole it from the Last Airbender. Enjoy the chapter.

**fastreader12**: I couldn't resist giving Jack a gun to shoot Bella with.

**Guest**: Happy Birthday! (I would ask how old, but this is the internet. Too many freaks and weirdos out there)

**xagv2000**: There is always something better, but I'm glad you're enjoying it. I also think that 27 was probably my favorite. Also the longest one by far.

**_10000+ VIEWS! _**

* * *

><p>"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled.<p>

The squabbling demigods turned to look at him.

He did not believe it; he would not believe it; still he fought Lupin with every bit of strength he had. Lupin did not understand; people hid behind that curtain; Harry had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room. Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight-

"SIRIUS!" he bellowed. "SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Harry," said Lupin, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d-"

"HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!"

There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. To Harry it was meaningless noise, the deflected curses flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered except that Lupin should stop pretending that Sirius- who was standing feet from them behind that old curtain- was not going to emerge at any moment, shaking back his dark hair and eager to re-enter the battle.

Lupin dragged Harry away from the dais. Harry still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting-

But some part of him realised, even as he fought to break free from Lupin, that Sirius had never kept him waiting before. Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Harry to help him... if Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back... that he really was-

"He's dead Harry. Accept it." Nico said coldly.

Dumbledore had most of the remaining Death haters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilised by invisible ropes; Mad-Eye Moody had crawled across the room to where Tonks lay, and was attempting to revive her; behind the dais there were still flashes of light, grunts and cries - Kingsley had run forward to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix. Jack backed him up and when he could, shot bullets at her.

"Harry?"

Neville had slid down the stone benches one by one to the place where Harry stood. Harry was no longer struggling against Lupin, who maintained a precautionary grip on his arm nevertheless.

"Harry... I'b really sorry." said Neville. His legs were still dancing uncontrollably.

"Was dad man, was Sirius Black a, a friend of yours?"

Harry nodded.

"Here," said Lupin quietly, and pointing his wand at Neville's legs he said, "Finite."

The spell was lifted: Neville's legs fell back to the floor and remained still. Lupin's face was pale. "Let's - let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?"

Lupin turned away from the archway as he spoke. It sounded as though every word was causing him pain.

"Dey're all back dere," said Neville. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd - and Herbione's unconscious, bud we cou'ld feel a bulse -"

There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Harry saw Kingsley hit the ground yelling in pain: Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now-

"Harry - no!" cried Lupin, but Harry had already ripped his arm from Lupin's slackened grip.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry. "SHE KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HER!"

"This will be continued later." Percy said. Nico and Jason nodded and they all lowered their weapons. The shadows dispersed, the air stopped crackling and the water fell to the ground.

And he was off, scrambling up the stone benches; people were shouting behind him but he did not care. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming.

She aimed a curse over her shoulder. The tank rose into the air and tipped. Harry was deluged in the foul-smelling potion within: the brains slipped and slid over him and began spinning their long coloured tentacles, but he shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and they flew off him up into the air.

Slipping and sliding, he ran on towards the door; he leapt over Luna, who was groaning on the floor, past Ginny, who said, "Harry- what- ?", past the Doctor who was beginning to recover from the stunner, past Ron, who giggled feebly, and Hermione, who was still unconscious.

He wrenched open the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.

He ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls were already rotating. Once more, he was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.

"Where's the exit?" he shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a halt again.

"Where's the way out?"

The room seemed to have been waiting for him to ask. The door right behind him flew open and the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty. He ran…

He could hear a lift clattering ahead; he sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner and slammed his fist on to the button to call a second lift. It jangled and banged lower and lower; the grilles slid open and Harry dashed inside, now hammering the button marked 'Atrium'. The doors slid shut and he was rising.

He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as he sprinted towards her and aimed another spell at him. He dodged behind the Fountain of Magical Brethren: the spell zoomed past him and hit the wrought-gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. He crouched behind the statues, listening.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

Harry noticed she wasn't walking normally, probably because of the number of bullets Jack had managed to shoot her with. Everyone he had shot her she had just cast a spell to get rid of the pain temporarily.

"I am!" shouted Harry, and a score of ghostly Harry's seemed to chorus I am! I am! I am! all around the room.

"Aaaaaah . . . did you love him, little baby Potter?"

Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before; he flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix screamed: the spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not writhe and shriek with pain as Neville had - she was already back on her feet, breathless, no longer laughing. Harry dodged behind the golden fountain again. Her counter-spell hit the head of the handsome wizard, which was blown off and landed twenty feet away, gouging long scratches into the wooden floor.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain -to enjoy it- righteous anger won't hurt me for long- I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson-"

Harry was edging around the fountain on the other side when she screamed, "Crucio!" and he was forced to duck down again as the centaur's arm, holding its bow, span off and landed with a crash on the floor a short distance from the golden wizard's head.

"Potter, you cannot win against me!" she cried.

He could hear her moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot of him. He backed around the statue away from her, crouching behind the centaur's legs, his head level with the house-elf's.

"I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete-"

Suddenly there was a familiar 'Bang!' And Harry saw Jack standing, hidden by part of a wall, and aiming his gun at Bellatrix.

"DAMN MUGGLE MECHINE! FILTHY MUDBLOOD SHOOTING ME!" As she clutched her leg where Jack's bullet had hit. She cast a spell and stood upright again.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry, taking the oppertunitu Jack had given him. He had edged right around to where the goblin stood beaming up at the now headless wizard and taken aim at her back as she peered around the fountain. She reacted so fast he barely had time to duck.

"Protego!"

The jet of red light, his own Stunning Spell, bounced back at him. Harry scrambled back behind the fountain and one of the goblin's ears went flying across the room.

"Potter, Mudblood, wherever you're hiding, I'm going to give you one chance!" shouted Bellatrix. "Give me the prophecy- roll it out towards me now- and I may spare your life!"

"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Harry roared and, as he shouted it, pain seared across his forehead; his scar was on fire again, and he felt a surge of fury that was quite unconnected with his own rage.

"And he knows!" said Harry, eyes wide and he laughed a mad laugh to match Bellatrix's own. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

"What? What do you mean?" she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

"The prophecy smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the steps! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?"

His scar seared and burned… the pain of it was making his eyes stream…

"LIAR!" she shrieked, but he could hear the terror behind the anger now. "YOU'VE GOT IT, POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME! Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!"

Jack shot her again. It hit her in the leg again. Harry caught a glimpse of his malicious grin before he disappeared behind a wall again.

Harry laughed again because he knew it would incense her, the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved his empty hand from behind the one-eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him.

"Nothing there!" he shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"

"No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! MASTER, I TRIED, I TRIED - DO NOT PUNISH ME-"

"Don't waste your breath!" yelled Harry, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, Potter?" said a high, cold voice.

Harry opened his eyes.

Tall, thin and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit-pupilled eyes staring… Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move.

"So, you smashed my prophecy?" said Voldemort softly, staring at Harry with those pitiless red eyes. "No, Bella, he is not lying. I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind... months of preparation, months of effort… and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again."

"What the hell kind of name is 'Death Eaters' anyway? Oh...Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops? Torchwood? Death Eaters. Oh dear."

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black! Plus the Mudblood shot me with metal things with that machine of his!" sobbed Bellatrix, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he paced slowly nearer. "Master, you should know-"

"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?"

"But Master- he is here- he is below-"

Voldemort paid no attention.

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist; his mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly at the floor.

"No!" Jack shouted and ran forward to intercept the spell.

But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry, however the spell ricocheted and hit Jack who was running forward. He fell to the ground dead. Again. For the something-thousandth time.

"What?" cried Voldemort, staring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"

Harry looked behind him, his heart pounding. Dumbledore was standing in front of the golden gates.

Voldemort raised his wand and another jet of green light streaked at Dumbledore, who turned and was gone in a whirling of his cloak. Next second, he had reappeared behind Voldemort and waved his wand towards the remnants of the fountain.

The other statues sprang to life. The statue of the witch ran at Bellatrix, who screamed and sent spells streaming uselessly off its chest, before it dived at her, pinning her to the floor. Meanwhile, the goblin and the house-elf scuttled towards the fireplaces set along the wall and the one-armed centaur galloped at Voldemort, who vanished and reappeared beside the pool. The headless statue thrust Harry backwards, away from the fight, as Dumbledore advanced on Voldemort and the golden centaur cantered around them both.

Jack still lay dead on the floor.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," said Dumbledore calmly. The Aurors are on their way-"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" spat Voldemort. He sent another killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.

Dumbledore flicked his own wand: the force of the spell that emanated from it was such that Harry, though shielded by his golden guard, felt his hair stand on end as it passed and this time Voldemort was forced to conjure a shining silver shield out of thin air to deflect it. The spell, whatever it was, caused no visible damage to the shield, though a deep, gong-like note reverberated from it - an oddly chilling sound.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" called Voldemort, his scarlet eyes narrowed over the top of the shield. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world, as though nothing had happened to interrupt his stroll up the hall.

"Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit-"

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" snarled Voldemort.

"You are quite wrong," said Dumbledore, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as though they were discussing the matter over drinks. Harry felt scared to see him walking along, undefended, shieldless; he wanted to cry out a warning, but his headless guard kept shunting him backwards towards the wall, blocking his every attempt to gel out from behind it. '

"Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness-"

Another jet of green light flew from behind the silver shield. This time it was the one-armed centaur, galloping in front of Dumbledore, that took the blast and shattered into a hundred pieces, but before the fragments had even hit the floor, Dumbledore had drawn back his wand and waved it as though brandishing a whip. A long thin flame flew from the tip; it wrapped itself around Voldemort, shield and all. For a moment, it seemed Dumbledore had won, but then the fiery rope became a serpent, which relinquished its hold on Voldemort at once and turned, hissing furiously, to face Dumbledore.

Voldemort vanished; the snake reared from the floor, ready to strike-

There was a burst of flame in midair above Dumbledore just as Voldemort reappeared, standing on the plinth in the middle of the pool where so recently the five statues had stood.

"Look out!" Harry yelled.

But even as he shouted, another jet of green light flew at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck.

Fawkes swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flame and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless. At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement - the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass.

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass-

Then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

"MASTER!" screamed Bellatrix.

Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard to check on Jack, but Dumbledore bellowed: "Stay where you are, Harry!"

For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry could not see why: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under the witch statue, and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor.

Then Harry's scar burst open and he knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance.

He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creatures began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape.

And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony he felt his jaw move.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore."

Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again.

"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy."

'Let the pain stop,' thought Harry 'let him kill us… end it, Dumbledore… death is nothing compared to this.'

'And I'll see Sirius again,'

And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creatures coils loosened, the pain was gone; Harry was lying face down on the floor, his glasses gone, shivering as though he lay upon ice, not wood...

And there were voices echoing through the hall, more voices than there should have been. Harry opened his eyes, saw his glasses lying by the heel of the headless statue that had been guarding him, but which now lay flat on its back, cracked and immobile. He put them on and raised his head a little to find Dumbledore's crooked nose inches from his own.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes," said Harry, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. "Yeah, I'm - where's Voldemort, how's Jack- where - who are all these - what's -"

The Atrium was full of people; the floor was reflecting the emerald green flames that had burst into fire in all the fireplaces along one wall; and streams of witches and wizards were emerging from them. As Dumbledore pulled him back to his feet, Harry saw the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward.

He also noticed that Jack was still out and had been dragged behind a wall by the Doctor, who was sitting next to him and propping him up. To anyone else it would just look like two tired children sitting down. Unless you checked their pulses.

"He was there!" shouted a scarlet-robed man with a ponytail, who was pointing at a pile of golden rubble on the other side of the hall, where Bellatrix had lain trapped only moments before. "I saw him, Mr Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Disapparated!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" gibbered Fudge, who was wearing pyjamas under his pinstriped cloak and was gasping as though he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard - here - here! - in the Ministry of Magic! - great heavens above - it doesn't seem possible - my word - how can this be - ?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," said Dumbledore- apparently satisfied that Harry was all right, and walking forwards so that the newcomers realised he was there for the first time (a few of them raised their wands; others simply looked amazed; the statues of the elf and goblin applauded and Fudge jumped so much that his slipper-clad feet left the floor) - "you will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Disapparation Jinx and awaiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore!" gasped Fudge, beside himself with amazement. "You - here - I - I -"

He looked wildly around at the Aurors he had brought with him and it could not have been clearer that he was in half a mind to cry, 'Seize him!'

"Cornelius, I am ready to fight your men- and win, again!" said Dumbledore in a thunderous voice. "But a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling you the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time you listened to sense!"

"I - don't - well -" blustered Fudge, looking around as though hoping somebody was going to tell him what to do. When nobody did, he said, "Very well - Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see. Dumbledore, you - you will need to tell me exactly - the Fountain of Magical Brethren - what happened?" he added in a kind of whimper, staring around at the floor, where the remains of the statues of the witch, wizard and centaur now lay scattered.

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry, Mister Harkness, and Mister Smith back to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"Harry - Harry Potter?"

Fudge wheeled around and stared at Harry, who was still standing against the wall beside the fallen statue that had guarded him during Dumbledore and Voldemort's duel.

"He - here?" said Fudge, goggling at Harry. "Why - what's all this about?"

"I shall explain everything,' repeated Dumbledore, "when Harry, Jack and John are back at school."

The Doctor walked over with Jack's 'corpse'. "Don't worry." He assured the Minister and Arours. "He's just been knocked unconscious."

Dumbledore walked away from the pool to the place where the golden wizard's head lay on the floor. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Portus." The head glowed blue and trembled noisily against the wooden floor for a few seconds, then became still once more.

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" said Fudge, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked back to Harry carrying it. "You haven't got authorisation for that Portkey! You can't do things like that right in front of the Minister for Magic, you - you -"

His voice faltered as Dumbledore surveyed him magisterially over his half-moon spectacles.

"You will give the order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts, but you will find she has disappeared. I had no part in that." said Dumbledore. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you…"

Dumbledore pulled a watch with twelve hands from his pocket and surveyed it "…half an hour of my time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the Headmaster will find me."

Fudge goggled worse than ever; his mouth was open and his round face grew pinker under his rumpled grey hair.

"I - you -"

Dumbledore turned his back on him.

"Take this Portkey, Jack, John, Harry."

He held out the golden head of the statue and Harry placed his hand on it, past caring what he did next or where he went.

"I shall see you in half an hour," said Dumbledore quietly "One, two, three!"

Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. The polished wooden floor was gone from beneath his feet; the Atrium, Fudge and Dumbledore had all disappeared and he was flying forwards in a whirlwind of colour and sound…

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

Wonderful! Not much crossing over but, I needed the cannon stuff here. Gods, how many times have I shot Bellatrix? Also, the 200th review is coming! I'm going to go throw up now.


	29. Conversation and Death is Paperwork

~{AN}~

Sorry this took so long! I wanted to add, change, edit some stuff, but I'm okay with how it turned out in the end. It's a bit shorter, but whatever.

**toogallifreyanforyou**: You're welcome. This one is shorter, but has a lot going on.

**guest**: This IS continuing for book 6 of Harry Potter, I'm probably going to just continue it here. Once book 5 finishes, I'll pit up a few Extras and 'deleted scenes' then proceed with Book 6. Also, really? THAT long? I'm kind of amazed that you stuck around.

**moonshroom420**: I need her for plot reasons, but you'll see. Also, not too sure about epic demigod battle. *cough cough*

**mash27**: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing, have a great day too.

**seraphinamalfoy0188**: Oh, gosh. Poor Bellatrix. Actually, No. She deserves it.

**copperdragon 2**: I did. It was awful. I was sick Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Completely fine Wednesday though. I even played Pickle ball. Friday I was sore from pickle ball, but I went and rafted down a river and fell out of the raft. It was terrible. Almost drowned. Would NOT recommend. and there's what happened to the demigods.

**reviewer74**: Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter.

**fastreader12**: Alright! Thanks for reviewing.

**Charm caster1127**: Yup. Totally epic, right? No?

**Brendan Stump**: Ah! I used to live there! Well, you'll get the update when you do!

**guest**: Really? Since the beginning? I think that's the longest anyone has ever put up with me. The only one you've read? Mine? I feel special now... Thank you for reading and reviewing! You're amazing!

**xagv2000**: I'm so glad you like it! And out of all the fanfictions to have read it was this one. I'm not going to cry. I'm not. *tear*

**zaeley**: Hehe! Chapter 14... *Thinks back* I remember when I was writing that... and Chill out! New chapter!

**Jack Harkness**: While I was driving I thought up the rest of that joke. It's at the end.

* * *

><p>Harry's feet hit solid ground; his knees buckled a little and the golden wizard's head fell with a resounding clunk to the floor. He looked around and saw that he had arrived in Dumbledore's office. Jack was lying on the floor and the Doctor was sitting next to him.<p>

Everything seemed to have repaired itself during the Headmasters absence. The delicate silver instruments stood once more on the spindle-legged tables, puffing and whirring serenely. The portraits of the headmasters and headmistresses were snoozing in their frames, heads lolling back in armchairs or against the edge of the; picture. Harry looked through the window. There was a cool line of pale green along the horizon: dawn was approaching.

The empty fireplace burst into emerald green flame, making Harry leap away from the door, staring at the man spinning inside the grate. As Dumbledore's tall form unfolded itself from the fire, the wizards and witches on the surrounding walls jerked awake, many of them giving cries of welcome.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore softly.

He did not look at Harry, Jack or the Doctor at first, but walked over to the perch beside the door and withdrew, from an inside pocket of his robes, the tiny, ugly, featherless Fawkes, whom he placed gently on the tray of soft ashes beneath the golden post where the full-grown Fawkes usually stood.

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, finally turning away from the baby bird, "you will be pleased to hear that none of your other fellow students are going to suffer lasting damage from the night's events."

"Madam Pomfrey is patching everybody up," said Dumbledore "Nymphadora Tonks may need to spend a little time in St Mungos, but it seems she will make a full recovery."

"Hermione woke up and was positive Jack had died when she passed out. Ginny's bones will be healed tomorrow, Neville, Ron and Luna will be fine, and Nico is recovering from severe exhaustion and severe dehydration."

"However, I didn't mention to the Minister that Mr. Harkness is dead, as I didn't wish to cause a commotion."

Her turned to where the Doctor was trying to slap Jack. It didn't seem like he was trying to wake him up though...

"I am deeply sorry. Jack is dead. Hermione thought he had been hit with a killing curse before she passed out, but must've been mistaken."

The Doctor stood up and kicked Jack's 'corpse' lightly and grumbled something along the lines of "Don't you dare come back and make us explain this."

Then the Doctor whipped around. "So. Jack died and left me alone." He then turned to the 'dead' Jack. "You were supposed to live!" He fell to his knees. "Whyyyyyyyy?!" He screamed. Then he fell silent for a while and then chuckled lightly. A false but seemingly real teardrop fell from one of his eyes. "Jack..." He then pulled Jack's vortex minioulator off his wrist. "This is mine..." He said as he pocketed it. "My best friend has left me." He said and hugged Jack.

Then...

GASSSSP! Jack woke up and noticed the Doctor hugging him.

"Why are you hugging me? What happened while I was out?! I haven't died twice in a night since..." He then noticed a very angry looking Doctor and a shocked Harry and Dumbledore.

There was an awkward silence where Jack and the Doctor were frozen in place while hugging half on the floor and Harry and Dumbledore were frozen as spectators.

...

"Care to Explain, Mister Harkness, Mister Smith?" Dumbledore said after recovering from the shock, pointing his wand at him.

"Jack! You just had to come back at such an inconvenient time! A few more minutes and we would've been completely in the clear!" The Doctor yelled pulling himself to his feet and dusting himself off.

"I'm sorry! I can't exactly control when I come back! And doubt your acting skills would've fooled them!" Jack said as he pulled himself up as well.

"Hey! I met Shakespeare! You two would have hit it off! With your 'Hellos' and all!"

"That's all they are! Hellos!" Jack yelled back.

"Yes, because people normally release pheromones when they say 'Hello'!" The Doctor said and pulled out Jack's Vortex minioulator and his sonic screwdriver. "I have a hostage! You know I can screw this up so it can't even tell you the time of day!"

"You!" Jack yelled. He reached behind himself as to pull something out of his pocket, but then his eyes widened and he patted himself down.

"Where did you put my gun, John?" Jack asked dangerously.

"Please, calm down." Dumbledore said as he pulled out Jack's gun and set it on the floor, then kicked it over. Jack picked it up and pocketed it.

"I want you to explain why you aren't dead, Mister Harkness." Dumbledore said.

"Just ask Harry. He knows. If you don't mind, we were in the middle of something."

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Er-" Harry said. "They're time travelers. John is an Alien and Jack runs a secret organization that was helping the DA out from the shadows."

"Torchwood Three?" Dumbledore asked.

The other three in the room looked over at him a bit shocked.

"How did you know?"

"I suspected you two from a while back. I did some digging while I was gone and suspected you may be Torchwood."

The Doctor raised his hand. "I am NOT Torchwood." He pointed at Jack. "HE runs Torchwood Three."

"Yeah. You're the 'threat' that Torchwood was originally founded to protect Great Britain from."

"With what I've heard about Torchwood, I expected you to be older. But I still don't know why you aren't dead." Dumbledore said.

"Please, were both actually over a thousand years old." Jack said. "Also, I'm immortal. Can't die, and trust me I've tried."

"Voldermort desires immortality. He must NOT find out about you." Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry. He won't find out." The Doctor said. "We're getting tired, so we should probably talk more another time."

"But..." The Doctor started. "What happened to the people Nico called?"

"All but one are in the hospital wing. Nico couldn't send them back at the moment and they re-started the fight they began earlier. Now almost of them are mildly injured and in the Hospital wing. If Nico feels up to it he will be sending them back tomorrow."

_All of the wizards that had been injured during the battle were now being taken care of. The demigods, including Nico were now standing in one of the Hogwarts halls with Dumbledore._

_"I can take them home to America tomorrow using Umbrakenesis, but they'll have to stay somewhere for tonight._

_"Awesome! We can stay in a castle for a night! Cool!" Leo said._

_"Leo, were coming to school here next year, did you forget?" Annabeth asked._

_"Oh, yeah." He said._

_"Flame brain." Muttered Percy._

_"What did you call me?" Valdez said and his one of his sleeves caught on fire. Dumbledore considered pointing this out, but it didn't seem to bother anyone, so he left it._

_"Nothing." Percy said._

_"He said Flame Brain." Jason told Leo, ignoring Percy's denial._

_"Grace! You traitor!" Percy yelled._

_"Calm down!" Nico said, but that just made the demigods angrier._

_"Don't tell me to calm down, Voodoo Child," Leo yelled and his fists caught fire._

_"Don't call me that!" Nico yelled and pulled his sword._

_"I don't think we finished out argument from earlier." Jason said, flipping his coin and pulling out his spear._

_"We didn't." Percy took the cap off his pen and it transformed into Riptide._

_"Please back up, Headmaster." Annabeth said as the tried to pull him back a bit._

_Leo pulled out his biggest hammer from his tool belt, lit it on fire and charged Nico. Nico stepped out of the way, and Leo missed. Percy pulled out his water and charged Jason. Jason blocked his sword and kicked him in the stomach and Percy fell backwards. Percy's water fell, doused Leo and caused him to smoke like a campfire someone had put out._

_"Percy!" Leo yelled._

_"Now that the air is all smoky, I can't summon any lightning. Thanks, Leo!" He then began to manipulate the air currents to try and fan the smoke away._

_Nico grinned. Now he had the upper hand. He kicked Leo down, Leo landed on his face, and then Nico sat on his back. "Ha! I win this time Valdez!"_

_Meanwhile, Jason had cleared the air of all the smoke and electrocuted Percy, who was now down for the count._

_"Well, now it's just me and you, Grace." Nico said._

_"Get off me, Nico!" Leo yelled from underneath him._

_"THATS IT!" Annabeth yelled. She then pulled out her drakon bone sword and knocked all three of them out._

_"Well, you Americans are certainly lively." Dumbledore said._

_"You have no idea." Annabeth replied._

The time travelers left, and Dumbledore and Harry began their fight/rant/discussion.

* * *

><p>In Voldermort's 'hideout' a few Death Eaters and Voldermort's were gathered around a table. On the table lay Bellatrix Lestrange.<p>

"She was dying of blood loss, my Lord. We managed to stop it and get all of those Mudblood's bullets out of her. She'll live, but..."

"What?" Voldermort asked.

"She's stuck like this. She may never wake up again. Dirty muggles a call it a coma or something. If we keep her alive, maybe give her some potions for healing, blood replenishing, the like, then try to use magic to wake her up, she'll probably live."

"That's good." Voldermort chuckled darkly. "Keep her alive. See if she wakes up. She was always so useful and loyal. It would be a shame if she dies so soon into the war."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

><p>Nico wasn't really, too severely exhausted. Or dehydrated.<p>

He did know that he could go to the underworld, take care of some paperwork, then come back and risk passing out upon return.

He decided that he'd go regardless of risk. So he rolled out of bed and fell into the shadow it cast. He plunged into the darkness and when he emerged he was exactly where he wanted to be.

He was sitting in what looked like a round courtroom. Where a judge would sit there was a long table and three chairs, which were all empty. In the middle of the floor there were two chairs. In one sat Umbridge, looking as lively and pink as ever in the dark and dreary setting, but was chained to the chair. Sirius sat a few feet away from her, unchained and, well, dead.

Nico sat down in the middle chair and began.

* * *

><p>Sirius had no idea what was going on. He was pushed through the veil, and ended up in front of some guy in an Italian suit with a nameplate in a lobby.<p>

"Ah. You're one of THEM aren't you?" He had said. "The young master has requested we send you straight through. Free of charge."

'Young master?' He had thought.

He had then stepped into an elevator that somehow chanced into a river? A really, really, depressing river at that. It was full of junk and felt like it was crying, wanting to drag him under. He reached out to stick his hand in, but then a loud "I wouldn't touch that if I were you." Was heard. Sirius looked up and saw Italian suit guy, but wearing black robes and had no eyes.

It was thoroughly terrifying. Sirius was about 90% sure that Italian suit was NOT taking him to a fluffy white place with cherubs and angels.

When they arrived on the shore, Italian suit had walked past about ten mile long lines and brought him straight through a gate blocked by what looked like a three headed dog, playing with a red rubber ball.

He kept following Italian suit and eventually he was lead into what looked like a courtroom. There were two chairs and in one sat a pink monstrosity called 'Umbridge' chained down, and the other was empty. He sat down in the empty chair, and waited. For a long time. Or a short one. He couldn't tell. He considered striking up a conversation with the thing from the pink lagoon, but he decided against it, seeing she was gagged.

Did that mean he wasn't going to as bad as a place as her?

Then Nico di Angelo walked in and took a seat at a place that looked like a judge's table. He then pulled out several peices of paper and started writing on them with a pen. He said what he was writing out loud.

"Alright, for name, Delores Umbridge." He scribbled it down. "Birthday? Not applicable. Death day? Still living. Cause of Death? Still living. Notes. Nico di Angelo would like to apply to have Delores Umbridge sent to the Feilds of Punishment for two living years. Result of Judgement. Feilds of Punishment. Punishment administered." He looked at Umbridge and grinned so evilly he didn't look out of place next to Italian suit in his no eyeballs form.

"Let's rotate, spending one month in each of the following punishments. Burned at the stake, boiled in soap, flaying off all her skin then burying alive, slowly dripping water on her forehead, that's called Chinese water torture, but is originally Italian. I was born in Italy, ya know? Anyways, let's see, suffocation, and, the most evil in my opinion-"

Sirius almost felt bad for her. He wondered what it could possibly be? What hadn't he listed yet? Kneecapping? Electric chair? Thumbscrews?

"-You will be forced to listen to Opera music on high volume and loop." He shivered.

"Alright. To finish this we have Judges names, Nico did Angelo, N/A, and N/A. He looked at Sirius. "If it's me I don't need any of the usual judges like Queen Bess, Ghandi, Martin, Minos, George Washington or whoever.

"Alright." He stamped the paper. "Guards, take her away!" He yelled and a few skeletons came in and dragged her away.

Nico chuckled darkly as he saw her struggle.

Sirius was terrified. Actually, terrified didn't even begin to describe it.

"Alright, 2 of 2, Name, Sirius Black. Birthday, February 14, Death day, June 18, Cause of Death, old entrance to the Underworld. Notes, nothing. Result of Judgement. Elysium. Alright. Judge, Nico di Angelo." He stamped the paper.

"Don't worry. Elysium is like heaven or nirvana, or whatever humans call it. Guards, please escort Mr. Black to Elysium. Also, If you happen to see Lily or James Potter, point them out." He looked at Sirius again. "Have a nice death."

A ghost of a little girl picked up the paperwork and filed it away in a cabinet.

Nico shadow travelled back to Hogwarts and promptly passed out.

* * *

><p>~{AN}~<p>

_The full joke from that one chapter._

So, a Greek god, an alien and a time traveller walk into a bar. They all order a drink. they get there drinks, and there's a fly in each one. The Greek god gets angry, shoves the drink away, and vaporizes the barkeeper. The alien picks out the fly and eats it separately (yum! Nutrients!) and finishes his drink. The time traveller yells "SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT!" The fly dies. So the time traveller goes back in time, swats the fly the day before, returns to the bar in the current time and finishes his drink.

I don't actually know if that was funny. I have an odd sense of humor.


	30. Join the Order and Kings Cross

~{AN}~

I would love to say that I was working really hard on this, but that would be a lie. ehat made me get over my Naruto obsession was realizing that I was watching Naruto, reading Naruto fanfiction and eating ramen. THAT made me finally get my ass in gear. Also, I've been cussing more.

To all the something thousand people who read this, DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE JOBS?

**AshCat30629**: Thanks! And I'm glad the joke was okay.

**random w**: GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! *grabs nearest object, which is a newspaper, and whacks you with it.*

**mboutwell7**: Glad you like it! I feel like I should be updating more, though.

**blue287**: Thank you!

**fastreader12**: Okay, not really soon, but here it is! Glad you like it.

**toogallifreyanforyou**: The chapter title I wanted to put up was Death is the Paperwork of us all, but it was too long.

**moonshroom420**: Thank you!

**xagv2000**: Ah, no problem! Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy!

**Brendan Stump**: Pf! Nine or Ten days is nothing! Some writers take years! *hits with newspaper*

**Tubble**: THIS IS NOT THE END! Next year is coming soon! New and improved! With MORE demigods! I will never ignore Leo! He's too cool! G. Ahead and devour my soul, it'll just give you indigestion! Also, jokes that make people facepalim are a family specialty. Please don't throw fridges at Harry's mom.

**trenchcoatedslytherin**: Please forgive me when I say that I can't believe you think it's one of the best. It makes my day though. *Hugs to death* Ah! I'm such a derp! The website I looked at was wrong! :-( sorry!

* * *

><p>HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS<p>

'In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned to this country and is once more active.

"It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe the Dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy.

"We urge the magician population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence which will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month."

The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more".

Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He Who Must Not Be Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening.

On that night, a group of about nine Hogwarts students entered the ministry on that day to attempt to intervene and perhaps combat the threat. Their identities have not been revealed, but it is believed the "boy who lived" was with them. Other students believed to have assisted in this event are Nico di Angelo, who was arrested on suspicion of dark magic a few months back, (It has been noted that several areas of the ministry have bones scattered around) and a first year who wields a gun. (Highly dangerous Muggle weapon) It is recommended that you approach these persons with extreme caution. A group of American wizards was also present that evening, and seem to have headed to Hogwarts temporarily.

Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, has so far been unavailable for comment. He has insisted over the past year that You-Know-Who is not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but is recruiting followers once more for afresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile,-'

"NICO! Wake up!" Annabeth screamed in Nico's ear. "Take us back home already!"

Nico fell out of bed, walked over to the group of demigods and shadow-traveled away. As there were leaving Nico shouted, "Tell the headmaster I'll be back in a few hours!" And in a few seconds, they had completely vanished.

Hermione resumed reding the article

'Meanwhile the 'boy who lived'-'

"There you are, Harry, I knew they'd drag you into it somehow," said Hermione, looking over the top of the paper at him.

Harry was sitting on the end of Ron's bed and they were both listening to Hermione read the front page of the Sunday Prophet. Ginny, whose ankle had been mended in a trice by Madam Pomfrey, was curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed; Neville, whose nose had likewise been returned to its normal size and shape, was in a chair between the two beds; and Luna, who had dropped in to visit, clutching the latest edition of The Quibbler, was reading the magazine upside-down and apparently not taking in a word Hermione was saying.

"He's the 'boy who lived' again now, though, isn't he?" said Ron darkly. "Not such a deluded show-off any more, eh?"

He helped himself to a handful of Chocolate Frogs from the immense pile on his bedside cabinet, threw a few to Harry, Ginny and Neville and ripped off the wrapper of his own with his teeth. There were still deep welts on his forearms where the brain's tentacles had wrapped around him. According to Madam Pomfrey, thoughts could leave deeper scarring than almost anything else, though since she had started applying copious amounts of Dr Ubbly's Oblivious Unction there seemed to have been some improvement. Jack and the Doctor were able to somehow avoid Madame Pomfrey and didn't have to go to the hospital wing.

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry,said Hermione, scanning down the article. "'A lone voice of truth . . . perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story . . . forced to bear ridicule and slander . . .' Hmmm," she said, frowning, "I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet . . . And they still consider Nico and Jack threats."

She winced slightly and put a hand to her ribs. The curse Dolohov had used on her, though less effective than it would have been had he been able to say the incantation aloud, had nevertheless caused, in Madam Pomfrey's words, "quite enough damage to be going on with." Hermione was having to take ten different types of potion every day, was improving greatly, and was already bored with the hospital wing. She noticed since Jack had 'died' everyone who saw his 'corpse' could see the thestrals. THAT was going to be difficult to explain.

"'You-Know- Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to four, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter, page nine.' Well," said Hermione, folding up the newspaper and throwing it aside, "it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in The Quibbler months ago."

"Daddy sold it to them," said Luna vaguely, turning a page of The Quibbler. "He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Hermione seemed to struggle with herself for a moment, then said, "That sounds lovely."

"Oh yes, we were going to find a dalek, but John told us not to."

* * *

><p>"And somehow, we became children." The Doctor said finishing up his and Jack's story as to why two time travellers were in Hogwarts.<p>

"Hm. I think I know just the thing to turn you back. However, I was wondering if you would like to attend Hogwarts next year, or just drop out now?" Dumbledore asked.

"A war is starting." Jack said.

"I hate war." The Doctor said, "But I know you need all the help you can get."

"I think we can live like this for another year or so." Jack said smiling slightly.

"Splendid. Now, since you're helping with the war effort, and you two aren't really eleven, how would you feel about joining the Order of the Phoenix?"

The two were about to respond, but they were interrupted by a mass of shadows gathering on the side of a wall. The shadows grew thicker and thicker until Nico walked out.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. I hope I wasn't interrupting?" Nico said looking at Jack and the Doctor.

"No, no it's fine." The Doctor said. "We will join the Order of the Phoenix."

"Splendid!" Dumbledore said as his eyes held a mysterious twinkle.

"Also Dumbledore," Nico said while glaring slightly at the headmaster. "Please keep in mind that American wizards are more... combat oriented than you fluffy Brits. We have wars far more often than you and all of us are experienced. We are extremely destructive, almost all children, almost all related, almost all can do wandless and wordless magic, use the 'dark arts' more, are impulsive, reckless, and," Nico paused for a more dramatic effect. "Several will be attending Hogwarts. They're all very exited."

Dumbledore worried about the threat of a heart attack. Why, why did exited sound so utterly terrifying when Nico said it. The eye twinkle dispersed.

"Do not worry about Professor Umbridge. She is in my dear family's loving care. We're all very happy to have her. I'm afraid she won't be back for a long, long time. You'll never find the body."

"What was that last part?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, that pretty much sums it all up. Have a nice day Headmaster." Nico said and walked out.

"Well that was dramatic." Jack said.

Nico popped his head back in. "Wait, I just realized something." He smiled. "Jack is destructive, but does not count as an American wizard. Bye."

Dumbledore noted that Nico di Angelo was terrifying when happy.

* * *

><p>A few days later, they were all gathered at King's Cross Station.<p>

As the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, Harry thought he had never wanted to leave it less. He even wondered fleetingly what would happen if he simply refused to get off, but remained stubbornly sitting there until the first of September, when it would take him back to Hogwarts. When it finally puffed to a standstill, however, he lifted down Hedwig's cage and prepared to drag his trunk from the train as usual.

When the ticket inspector signalled to Harry, Ron and Hermione that it was safe to walk through the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, he found a surprise awaiting him on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him who he had not expected at all.

There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body wrapped in a voluminous travelling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubble-gum-pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling, wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend The Weird Sisters. Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair greying, a long and threadbare overcoat covering a shabby jumper and trousers. At the front of the group stood Mr and Mrs Weasley, dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in some lurid green, scaly material.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly. "Oh, and Harry dear, how are you?"

"Fine," lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder he saw Ron goggling at the twins' new clothes.

"What are they supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro." said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Hello, Harry," said Lupin, as Mrs Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.

"Hi," said Harry. "I didn't expect... what are you all doing here?"

"Well," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.

"I think it's a brilliant idea!" Jack said.

"This will be fun." Nico said.

"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?"

"Yes, but-" Harry was ignored as Jack, the Doctor, Nico, and Moody walked over.

"Hello. You must be the Doosleys." Jack said. "I'm Jack Harkness. One of Harry's friends."

"Nico di Angelo." Nico said coldly.

"John Smith." The Doctor supplied.

"Alastair Moody." Mad eye said.

"It's Dursley." Mrs. Dursley corrected.

"You freaks." Mr. Dursley mumbled.

"Your name is John Smith?" Dudley said in wonder.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"Oh, Mr. Doosley, I assure you," he started comfortingly, but then his eyes hardened as he revealed his gun. "I am indeed, a freak as you put it."

Mrs. Dursley gasped and covered Dudley's eyes.

"Now, remember this." Nico said. "We will know if you mistreat Harry in any way. Harry doesn't even need to tell us. It doesn't matter if he never even touches a phone. He doesn't even need an owl."

"Little boy, please put your toy gun away." Mr. Dursley said, stubbornly not believing the threats.

"Ha! Even if I am a little boy, Torchwood has the most dangerous toys in existence. Let me know if you ever want to try them out." Jack smiled. "It'll be fun. I assure you, Torchwood will make you wish you were in Hell."

Mr. Dursley paled. Torchwood had reputation as the not so secret, secret organization that only probably didn't exist.

"Don't underestimate Hell. The Fields of Punishment could out do Torchwood any day." Nico said.

The Doctor sighed.

"Just keep in mind that we will know." Moody said, slightly ticked off because he didn't do the threatening.

Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what the neighbours would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.

"Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"Bye. I'll see you all again soon. I'll IM you once in a while." Nico said. He then waved bye and said "See you again sometime, Mr. And Mrs. Doosley." He then fell backwards into his shadow and disappeared.

"Jack, Space-Hopper us back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said.

"It's a vortex manipulator!" Jack said. He then rolled up his sleeve and punched in the numbers that would take him to the TARDIS. The Doctor grabbed onto the manipulator and they both flashed away.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged there, on his side. Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>THIS IS NOT THE END! YEARBOOK SIX IS COMING, AND IT WILL BE POSTED HERE!**_

REVIEW!


	31. (ツ)

deletion notice


	32. Info

Alright, apparently I can't just quietly shove this under the rug and delete it. I'll leave it up for now, and maybe one day I'll do a rewrite. As to why? Ugh. Real life has not been kind.

**Questions (and statements) that have been said, or probably will be**

YOU CANT DELETE IT!

_yes I can there's a button, don't test me, son_

Is fanfiction taking it down?

_nah I just can't stand looking at this anymore _

No. more chapter please.

_nice and straight to the point. I'll try to get motivation for a rewrite. _

DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES DELETE THIS STORY EVER!... finish reading it.

_Okay. If i rewrite it I might get rid of this one, but for now it stays. _

**IN OTHER WORDS**

This fic is staying for now, not up for adoption currently, and maybe I'll rewrite it. If I do rewrite, I'll post a note here saying its up.

Thanks for reading and being awesome you guys. Even if you do doubt my ability to click a delete button. (you know who you are)


End file.
